Ice Age Journeys: Raising A Cub
by Xion the Author
Summary: Diego meets a little wolf that he soon ends up adopting as his own. Only a predator can raise another, but how exactly will this tiger end up raising a wolf? And Peaches hasn't been herself lately. This brings in a brand new adventure for our sub-zero heroes! Rated K for mild peril. AU after IA3.
1. Chapter I: A Stray Dog

**Xion the Author: Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written my first and second Ice Age fanfic (and have not updated my other fanfic) and I've just watched Ice Age 3 again (this time in High-Def) which made me want to make another fanfic! I want it to be a Diego fanfic because we all love him so very much. If your reading this right now, then you would notice that I have made a few adjustments to make it catch up with my current writing style. I've improved a lot, so I might as well edit it a bit :P**

**Diego: Don't worry. This ain't some weird sick'o slash fic that involves me going at it with some other character (Disappointed? Then stop reading NOW).**

**Sid: And yes, the sloth man will be mentioned. It will focus a lot on Diego, but the main cast will be here as well.**

**Xion the Author: I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE NOR THE CHARACTERS. Enjoy~!**

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB**

* * *

_**Chapter I. A Stray Dog**_

You'd probably imagine a winter wonderland, like for example the ice age, to be cold and freezing. But you'd be surprised as this tale brings you warmth that can melt even the most frigid of hearts.

"Come and catch us!" bellowed Crash as he ran across the snow in all fours. Running beside him was his twin possum brother Eddie. The two laughed merrily together as they ran, leaving tiny footprints on the snowy ground.

"Grrr! I'm gonna get you!" shouted Peaches as she chased after them. She was almost two years old now, and playing with her favorite uncles was her favorite thing to do. She trumpeted her trunk as she charged towards the twins and leaped up into the air. She landed right on the crunching snow with a soft THUD. A few of the twins' limbs and their tails were the only thing that escaped Peaches' body slam.

"Caan't…. breeeathe…." muffled the two possums as they were trapped under Peaches. The young mammoth, who's tusks hasn't even reach a full foot, stayed giggling on top of them.

A large bull came into view, reveling in his daughter's happiness and his step-brothers' agony. "Come on, Peaches. Get off of them," said Manny as he soon took pity of the two suffocating beneath her. Peaches obeyed quite easily and stood up. Crash and Eddie immediately gasped for air as soon as they could.

"Be careful, honey," said Ellie as she walked towards them behind Manny. "Remember, they are your uncles. We're a herd so you should be careful not to hurt them."

"Okay mommy," Peaches beamed, agreeing to her mother's instruction. Her plain innocence charmed everyone into letting it slide.

"Awwww. Peaches is growing up so fast!" cooed Sid as he rubbed Peaches' head. "Before you were only this small" he said as he lowered his arm down to half of Peaches original size.

"And getting heavier too," moaned Eddie as he limped up from the snow.

"Wow… what a mess we made." said Crash as he looked around the playground carefully built for Peaches. Their and her footprints were all over the place. There were even broken tree branches scattered around from Peaches attempts to imitate how her uncles were hanging down with their tails. "I can't believe we did all of this mess by ourselves" he said as his twin brother helped him up.

"And guess what?" grinned Manny, "You'll be cleaning this mess up _all_ by yourselves too."

* * *

While the rest of the herd was bustling around in their quaint little village, Diego was off in the wilds prowling for some easy kills. Lunch was in order, and he was dying to try eating different kinds of meat he could put his claws on. Anything other than sloth, possum, or mammoth; and he has even promised the herd not to even think about it.

A little white rabbit was pouncing along the ground. _"What an easy kill"_, Diego thought. It was a few meters away from its hole, which was enough distance for Diego if a chase was in order. It was also unsuspecting; it didn't seem to know anything about his presence. To save energy, he planned on making it a quick kill, nabbing it just by plunging his fangs right into it.

Just a few seconds left before a precise burst of effort which will lead to the rabbit's untimely death. Eyes focused; claws unsheathed; fangs bare; and legs stretched.

Diego was ready to nab in his lunch. But just before Diego could leap on his target, a rustling in the grass broke off his focus. The rabbit looked to right and noticed it as well and was about to run. Not wanting his prey to get away, Diego was about to chase it. However, he hesitated as he saw a little cub jump right out of the grass and immediately chased the rabbit. As the white furred cub sprinted after it, Diego followed in the shadows. He was frustrated for having a meal completely gone, but he was a bit curious about what just happened.

The white wolf cub chased after the rabbit as fast as he could. In a fair distance, the little wolf jumped up and tried to grab the rabbit. But the rabbit was saved right in the nick of time as it plunged deep right into its burrow. He landed his head in the hole, having his head caught inside.

He agonizingly tried to pull his head out. Deep inside of the burrow he could see the rabbit rolling on the ground and laughing at him. With its laughter ringing in his ears, he gave one heavy pull and he freed himself as he bounced backwards. He rushed to look back into the burrow, but he could no longer see the black rabbit.

The cub slammed his right paw on the ground and moaned. "Darn it!"

While he started walking away with his eyes fixed at the hole, he unknowingly bumped into a shady figure immediately frightening him. He shouted a brief cry as he reflexively walked backwards, trying to make out what he figure he was seeing. It had orange fur with a white underbelly, long protruding fangs that went further down his chin, and a short mane at the back of his head going down his neck.

"Ahem, that was supposed to be my lunch, you twit." said Diego as he looked down on the cub who was lying scared on the snow.

"O-oh, uh, y-you w-were trying to g-get him?" the wolf stuttered, "I-I'm sorry…"

Diego stared down at him for a while before letting out a deep sigh. He simply rolled his eyes and turned around. As he started strolling away, the wolf cub got up and followed him. Diego heard the little sounds the wolf's paws made. He stopped and turned around to see the cub right behind him. The saber-tooth felt a bit annoyed and started walking again, pacing faster this time. But again he heard the sounds the wolf's paws made. Diego stopped and turned around to see the white wolf smiling right behind him again.

"Why are you following me?" asked Diego.

"What's your name?" asked the white cub. Not the answer Diego expected, nor wanted.

"Beat it kid," said Diego. His planned lunch was just ruined, so he was in no mood to talk. He started walking again when the cub ran up a bit and walked alongside him.

"My name is Elias," he said with a cute smile across his face, ignoring Diego's attempt to push him away. "Eli for short!"

The saber-toothed tiger sighed. He thought that it might not be easy getting rid of little guy. "Diego" he moaned.

"That's a cool name!" Eli bellowed.

"Yeah, whatever kid, now get lost," Diego said as he frantically tried to get rid of him.

"Awww, but I just want to be your friend," pouted Eli. His eyes sparkled cutely as if begging.

Diego grew annoyed of the little guy, "Look, don't you have any other place you need to be?"

"No, none that I know of." said Elias. When Diego picked up his pace, lengthened his stride as well. Diego was now clearly irritated, and his temper was boiling.

"You sure your parents aren't looking for away?" Diego unhesitantly said to him, showing just how much he was annoyed at the moment.

"No… I don't think so…" said the little puppy.

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Diego, still feeling a little hot-headed.

"They've died… just recently." said the puppy as he stopped right in his tracks. Diego stopped a moment right after. He was suddenly filled with chagrin and he glanced to his right to see the puppy looking down as if wanting to cry. Another thing Diego didn't like was crying children.

Though as cold-hearted as it was, he still took this opportunity to try and get away from him. He continued trudging the cold winter snow. This time he didn't hear any soft pitter-patter of paws near him. After walking a fair distance, Diego felt a bit guilty. He looked back however, to see that the cub he just met was gone and out of sight.

"_Good riddance_" thought Diego. However, he still felt a little guilty about just leaving him like that.

Dark clouds gathered across the sky. Shadows swept across the plains. Noticing the strange ambience, Diego hurried towards the herd as fast as he could as rain approached.

* * *

A terrible rain storm has struck. The herd took refuge in a nearby cave. Diego was currently away from the herd. He went out hunting, and he hasn't been back since. The herd started worrying about him from where there shelter.

But thankfully, Diego was safe in a small cave as well. It was more like a small crevice really, fitting him in just suitably. Though he was drenching wet, he found a good place to get away from the storm for a while. Loud thunder was roaring every now and then, rain falling down heavily. The saber-tooth tiger was cramped up in the little dry space he found, looking outside. Damp and alone, he tried thinking about worse things happening to other people so he wouldn't complain much.

He couldn't help but think about his previous encounter about the rambunctious little cub. Something about the cub reminded Diego about him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light beamed across nearby followed by a deafening roaring sound of thunder. This made Diego flinch. A few moments later, a loud rumbling sound along with the ground shaking a bit was heard nearby as well.

He heard a loud cry pierce through his ears. Diego found the voice a little familiar. It echoed across the sky like it was the only thing he could hear.

"Heeeeeeelp!" the voice shouted even louder. Diego finally remembered whose voice it was. It was Elias. Another cry for help was heard, and Diego got out of the small cave and right into the storm. He sprinted towards the voice as fast as possible. The heavy rain and muddy ground didn't slow him down.

"Somebody! Help me!" Eli cried out. He frantically tried to pull himself out of the mud and debris.

"Kid!" shouted Diego louder than the loud crashing of water from the storm. "Where are you!" He could hardly hear anything else, and the cold rain that fellt on his fur made him shiver down to the bone.

"I'm over here!" cried Eli. "H-help me!"

Diego followed his voice. He ran up a hill to see a giant landslide, and right in the edge of it he could see the little wolf cub drenched in water and mud. The cub barely got out of the landslide, with only half of his body covered with mud. Diego sprinted towards him and started shoveling through the mud with both of his paws.

Another loud rumbling was once again heard, even louder than the one before. The rest of the mountain where the landslide came from was about to fall down as well. Trees, rocks, boulders, branches and every piece of debris; an avalanche of snow followed along behind it. Diego dug even faster, throwing the mud and dirt away with immediate force. The moment the cub was out of the wreckage, Diego bit Eli's scruff and carried him out of there as fast as he could.

Diego raced against the falling landslide. All sorts of debris started flying and falling down. He sprinted with all his strength, exhausting every bit of adrenaline and stamina. He dodged away boulders and trees that were carried down along with it, and he got away right in time before the huge wave of rock fell down on the vicinity. The moment he was out of there, his body felt limp and tired, and he was all but relieved to be out of the trouble.

The water poured down towards them. Drops of mud and water trickled down their fur. Diego carried the little cub along as he treaded back. To the wolf pup it all felt like it was all a horrible nightmare.

* * *

Diego put down Elias inside the small cave he was before. Diego cramped in with him. Elias passed out not too long after Diego found him. Diego was squeezed in with the wolf cub he just saved in a cave, taking refuge from a storm.

After the storm ceased, Diego got out of the cave and stretched up a bit. He rested up a bit in the small cave he shared with Elias, which got his body a little limp. He inspected the little wolf cub, and found that he was still out cold. He also looked pale and sickish.

Diego thought that he had done enough for him. Leaving him was one of his options. But after that incident, Elias didn't look like he was in any shape of being able to fend off for himself. In fact there a vulture was already soaring right above them in the sky. As cold as Diego could be, he could still feel pity and compassion.

"Come on, Diego" he said to himself. "If you're going to start something, you might as well finish it to the end". Though he didn't know just when it'll end, he bit Elias' scruff again and skillfully threw him over his back. He's decided to take Elias with him, and he started traveling while carrying him on his back. The road was wet and muddy, which makes the trip a bit difficult. And the small cub was heavier than he thought. Traveling through with just the snow was hard enough.

After few meters of traveling, Diego reached the herd camp to be welcomed by everyone.

"Diego!" shouted Sid as he started running towards the saber-toothed tiger. Diego fell down on his belly with his paws arched away from him. He was tired. He only rested for a few minutes, and traveling with a load on his back made the trip harder.

His eyes started going heavy. Fatigue from the entire day got the best of him. He could see the rest of the herd running towards him before his vision went from blurry to black.

* * *

**Diego: Hmmmmm….**

**Xion the Author: What is it Diego?**

**Diego: Nothing. It's just that you used another wolf into the story like last time. What happened to Ryan?**

**Xion the Author: I'm sorry, but this is not going to be a sequel towards my first stories (Disappointed? So am I. So very much TT_TT) While writing this, I remembered the stories of my favorite authors who seemed to have now stopped writing them. Debit13's **_**The Path to Leadership**_**, Amethyst DragonRider's **_**Ice Age 4: Buck Up**_**, Chicka937's sequel to **_**Forever**_** and a whole lot more.**

**Elias: By the way, my name is pronounced ee-LY-uhss. A bit similar to DYAY-go. Diego is a Spanish name (so was Soto and possibly Oscar, dunno about Zeke and Lenny) so the author looked for a good Spanish name to go with the entire concept.**

**Xion the Author: I learned their names were Spanish from debit13 and DR+L.**


	2. Chapter II: Welcome to the Herd

**Xion the Author: Yehey! Debit13 reviewed! XD And so did Dr+L! And he's a she! Woah, major news! :P I've also edited some terms that weren't really correct, and I'm gonna do some research first so I won't make that same mistake. Please tell me if there are any. Plus, you are now reading a new extended version of Ice Age Journeys. Enjoy~!**

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB**

* * *

_**Chapter II: Welcome to the Herd**_

Diego woke up with a nicely lit campfire in front of him. He missed how warm and nice it was to have a fire making the night even more comfortable when fur wasn't enough. It crackled gently like a lullaby, simply lulling the tire and worry away. As he tried to get up, he felt like something leaning on him roll down. To his right was Elias, the white wolf cub whose life he just saved, sleeping soundly still.

He searched around to see everyone sleeping in their own way. Sid lying strangely down on a rock, the twins hanging down from a tree branch and below them was Peaches and Ellie. He noticed that someone was missing within the group.

"Oh hey, looks like you're up," whispered a familiar voice behind him. It was Manny, carrying half of a tree trunk in tow.

"Looks like you are too," replied Diego. Manny continued to walk past him and into the playground. Diego followed him and saw him replace the smaller see-saw with the larger trunk.

"Well, Peaches and the twins made a big mess earlier today, and I made them clean it up by themselves," explained Manny.

"I guess it wasn't much of a mission success, huh?" said Diego. Manny shrugged.

"Yeah, and now I end up fixing it all up myself," he said as he went back to tending with some other mess clattered around the playground.

"I still can't believe you can take all this parenting stuff," Diego smirked.

"It's a wonderful joy," Manny replied, in a sarcastic tone.

Diego watched him clean up for a while. In the silence that was currently built around them, perhaps a one-on-one conversation could be made. He pondered around his thoughts, and a question that had been dying to be answered popped into his head. "Hey, Manny," Diego said, "There's something I've always wanted to ask you."

"What is it, pal?" Manny asked without glancing back and continued to pick up some fallen branches and throw them as far away as possible.

"Why is it that you always have to go on edge when it comes to someone other than yourself?" asked Diego. "I'm not just talking about Peaches and Ellie. I'm talking about all of us. You know, back then when we were giving that baby back to its pack. Back when I was about to fall off, why didn't you just leave me there when you could've killed yourself?"

"Well, I guess it's just who I am," Manny simply answered. "It's what you do in a herd, remember?"

"So, even after how I treated you and Sid back then, you still would've done that?" Diego asked.

"Well, we didn't really know what you would've done to us back then," answered Manny, picking up twigs and branches and throwing them away "Though you were more conspicuous than you looked, I still would've helped you. But I never really realized that until Pinky came along."

"But still… why?" Diego continued to ask.

"If someone needs your help, you put him first before yourself, answered Manny, now facing Diego. "Don't ever make that mistake." Manny stared deep down into his eyes. "I was being a special case back then, but that's what you do nonetheless.

"After all we've been through, I don't think I won't," Diego grinned. They both grinned at each other for a while before Diego let out a small yawn. "Well, it's getting pretty late, so I guess I'm going back to sleep," he said.

"Wait- said Manny after throwing away the last batch of broken twigs and branches. What about that little pal you brought with you? You seem pretty close"

"Uh… well, can we talk about it later in the morning when everyone's up?" said Diego. "That way I don't have to repeat myself."

"Oh, okay then. You go on ahead." Manny replied. "I'll follow after I finish everything up. I'm getting a bit tired too"

Diego nodded, and went back walking towards the campfire. He looked down first at the spot where he woke up, right next to Elias. Diego thought about going to sleep in another spot instead. But after hearing Sid snoring loud and annoying as always, he simply rolled his eyes and sat down beside the little cub. His original spot was the farthest from the sloth anyways. There he watched the lulling and crackling campfire as it died down slowly like a lullaby sang to a child. Before he knew it, he slept soundly. Perhaps one of the last nights he'd ever have a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Diego opened his eyes with a bright and shining smile in front of his face.

"Morning, Diego!" greeted Elias with a smile in front of Diego's face. The sudden perky sting of his voice ringed across Diego's ears. The saber tooth shot a glare of annoyance at him, but he simply shrugged it off. "Why didn't you tell me you had aherd**?**" he beamed as he backed away a little as Diego stood up.

"Tag!" said Peaches as she gently patted her trunk on Elias shoulder. "You're it!" Eli turned around to see her already running quickly away. The wolf pup bent his front legs down and raised his hind legs up, stretching in a prowl form. He wagged his tail high up in the air before rushing off into a playful chase.

"Hahaha!" laughed the two children as they ran across the snow chasing each other. Diego watched Elias as he ran away, and noticed that he was limping with left hind leg raised up. This made chasing for him harder even with all his prep and spirit, which got Peaches running even further than him. Unsurprisingly, Elias tripped out of balance and fell down on the crunching snow.

The young female mammoth turned around to see Elias down on the ground, and ran back to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Diego sighed. He walked towards their direction and helped Elias up with his muzzle.

"You hurt your leg?" asked Diego in a cold yet sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, but I've felt worse," cheered Elias. It wasn't a matter of time before Diego realized he was super optimistic. But no one could be that optimistic after someone dear had just passed away.

"Are you really okay?" asked Peaches behind him.

"I'm fine!" Elias said as he turned his head around. He then sneaked his paw up and patted it quickly on Peaches. "Tag! Now you're it!" he shouted as he ran away. The two once again laughed while they chased each other. At a distance away, the twins suddenly joined their little game.

"Who's your little friend?" said Ellie as she approached Diego while he watched the two children playing as well. "He's such a cute playmate for Peaches! I hope he's planning on staying around."

"I don't know about that though," said Diego.

"What do you mean? He's adorable!" cooed Ellie as she continued to watch the kids playing around

Diego ignored the question as Peaches and Elias passed by him. As Elias passed, Diego grabbed him; His paw clenching around his head. Eli waved his paws around like a rag doll.

"Hey!" said Elias as he tried to get out of his grip. He swayed his lower legs in the air with his tail, and tried to remove Diego's paw with his own.

"Alright guys!" Diego shouted. "Herd meeting. Now, please." Everyone started gathering around with Sid and the twins coming in last.

"Okay," Diego said as he put Elias down gently on the snow. "I'm pretty sure you've met Elias here."

"Hi! Call me Eli for short!" he smiled very cheerfully.

"Awww!" cooed Sid. "He's adorable!"

"...Eww?" side commented the twin possums.

Diego began explained to everyone what had happened and how he ended up with him. From the beginning when he first met Elias when he was hunting, up to the part where the huge landslide happened. Everything that needed mentioning, and Eli had a joke or comment for almost each one.

"You rescued him from a landslide?" Ellie asked.

"Uhuh!" Elias nodded. "It was the most terrifying moment of my life! And just then, Diego came out of nowhere and rescued me!"

"Is that the only thing you wanted to talk about?" asked Manny when Diego finally finished, or got fed up with Eli interrupting every now and then. Some of the herd members were still laughing in the sidelines from Eli's jokes.

"Just one last thing," said Diego before looking down towards the little wolf cub. "Where are you going now?"

"Wait, can't he stay?" asked Sid.

"I-it's not that. I mean, don't you have an old home?" Diego asked Elias.

"No." Elias answered. "Our den probably got burned when in the forest fire. And even if it wasn't, I don't think I could get back there." Though he answered quite sadly, he tried to keep his smile up.

Ellie glanced towards Manny. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know where it is. In fact, this is my first time seeing this place." Elias said as he gazed around.

"What about your parents?" Manny asked. "Don't you have any?"

Elias suddenly started to frown. "They – umm – died… in the fire." said Elias, his smile withering away.

Sid felt a rush of compassion and ran towards him, grabbed him and picked him up. "Don't worry little guy! Why don't you stay here then?" he asked. "You can be part of our family!"

Diego immediately stretched a glare towards him. "Wait– what?" uttered Diego in disbelief.

"Uhhhh…." uttered Elias "I'm not sure if that's a good idea – I mean, I don't want to be a bother"

The possums walked forwards. "It is a good idea!" Eddie agreed. "You could stay here! You'd fit right in!"

"Yeah!" agreed Crash as well. "I mean look at us! Do we look like a normal herd to you? I mean, look at Diego!" he said as he pointed at him. "Do you really think any herd would have a predator like him? He's the epiphany of blood thirst" Diego growled at the comment, making Crash flinch.

"Well, if it's okay with everyone…" said Elias as his frown began to life back into a smile.

"Wait, th-that's not the point!" said Diego. "Even if he does stay here, who's gonna raise him up? He's gonna need a real parent"

"I could do it!" said Sid enthusiastically, volunteering willingly for things like these as usual.

The male mammoth brushed him backwards with his trunk. "Sid, you know you can't be trusted with kids" said Manny, rejecting the idea. "You know we shouldn't use babies for impressing ladies in disgusting mud baths.

"What do you mean?" said Sid. "I raised a human baby with you guys before, and I even a couple of dinosaurs all by myself!"

"H-he did… what?" muttered Elias in complete disbelief, leaving his jaw wide open.

Crash rubbed his paw down his face. "For a day, Sid," he said "Just for a single day."

"Well, I'm afraid we can't do it," Ellie denied. "We've got our trunks tied."

Manny as he rubbed his daughter's head, making her giggle. "We're already raising Peaches here," he said with a smile.

"And do you really think **we** could raise kids?" said Crash pointing at his twin brother and himself.

"We spell danger in every footstep!" his twin brother said in agreement "And that's coming from us!"

And then what Sid said had changed the course of his life forever. "Then why won't _you_ do it Diego?" Sid mentioned. From Sid's comment, everyone glanced at him and looked towards Diego, all agreeing to the idea.

"M-me?" said Diego abruptly, pressured by everyone's sudden look. "I-I-I can't!"

"What do you mean? You're perfect for the job!" Manny encouraged.

"Yeah! You're a predator. He's a predator. You'd raise him up right!" said Crash.

"But I can't raise kids!" Diego continued to deny, "I have no experience whatsoever with handling poop-driven babies"

The white wolf cub glared towards him. "Hey!" he protested.

Manny sighed. "Diego it's either you, or Sid." he said and pointed at Sid who was bouncing Elias up and down like a play toy. Elias had a face that seemed to say stop it in a subtle way.

"What? I told you, I can be a good parent!" said Sid as he continued to _play_ with Elias.

"Besides!" said Peaches. "You saved him, right?"

"And you've already gotten the time to talk to each to other!" said Ellie. "Come on Diego, you said it yourself, he needs someone to raise him, and you're our best candidate!"

Diego looked at Ellie and thought about it. He looked at Sid again as he continued to _play _with the wolf cub. Diego slapped himself on the face and sighed as he rubbed his paw down. Whether he was going to regret it or not, he finally decided. "Fine. I'll do it."

"It's settled then! Elias – err, I mean – Eli." said Ellie. "Meet your new dad!" she said as she pointed at Diego.

"Yey!" shouted Elias as he happily jumped off of Sid's hands and landed into Diego, knocking him out of balance as they both fell down on the ground. The saber tooth uttered a ground as soon as they landed. Elias rubbed his temple against Diego neck.

"So," said Elias as he sat on top of Diego "When's my first hunting lesson?"

"You weren't taught how to hunt?" asked Diego skeptically, lying down on his belly.

"Wasn't it obvious the first time we met?" said Elias and chuckled, still on top of him.

"Great…" moaned Diego "Just great…" Just when he thought his problems couldn't get any worse. He tried thinking of happy and easy thoughts of how hard it probably won't be.

Elias jumped off of Diego and continued playing with Peaches in the playground. The twins followed after them. Their laughter soon filled up the air, and disaster followed around their atmosphere.

Diego got up and shook the snow of his body. Again, he uttered a long sigh. Manny came up to him and punched him on the shoulder.

"'If someone needs your help, you put him first before yourself', right?" Manny repeated himself from last night's conversation.

The saber tooth knew that Manny knew. The only reason for him about to go with this was all because of last night. In a bit embarrassment, he brushed it off and looked away.

"It's okay Diego! Raising a kid's not really that bad." Manny cheered him on.

"That's because you have Ellie to help you. I'm on my own raising a pup who I barely know of." said Diego. "Look at me! I'm a single saber-tooth tiger raising a cub I adopted out of nowhere" Diego acted coy.

"You're not by yourself, you know that," Manny encouraged, "Nor do I only have Ellie helping. I have you guys too. You have _us._ I promise, with us around, you won't have any difficulty with things."

Diego let out a one last deep sigh as he watched the children play. He watched the white wolf play along with Peaches, and couldn't help smiling and admit the fact that he was a kid in need. He was still bothered about the fact of what the cub reminded himself of. Diego shrugged. "Maybe it won't _be_ that _difficult_."

He was wrong, inevitably.

* * *

**Xion the Author: This chapter once fell short from my standard of 2k+ words in a chapter. But now its now even more than sufficient with the new edited and improved edition!**

**Manny: So now the author is here writing random stuff to still add more words into the chapter.**

**Xion the Author: Manny! Shush! *looks away discreetly***


	3. Chapter III: Parenting Problems

**Xion the Author: Here we are again with chapter 3! I'm writing two fanfics currently plus I'm quite lazy and then there's school, so… I'm pretty much preoccupied, but I still have enough time to write a chapter or so. I've finally planned an ending for this too, so it's now worth continuing. At first, I just imagined Diego having kids, but I just wanted him to have one kid, so I had him adopt a cub and this story was born. And to keep it more realistic (the disappearance of the saber-tooth species), I had him adopt something that exists up till today, and to make the OC cool, I made him a wolf! **

**Elias: He likes wolves! :D Enjoy~!**

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB**

* * *

_**Chapter III: Parenting Problems**_

*poke*

"Diego…?" *poke*

*poke*

"Diego…!" *poke*

Diego woke up from his deep slumber at midnight. He woke up from an incessant poking at his face. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the right to have his left eye poked.

"Ow!" cried Diego as he got up from the surprise attack.

"Whoops!" cried Eli reflexively before falling back to whispering, trying not to wake the other herd members. "S-sorry, Diego." He stopped poking Diego with his paw and walked back a few inches away.

Diego sighed as he rubbed his eye from the pain. "What do you want kid? It's… the middle of the night!" he said as he noticed everyone was still asleep and the moon was shining high up in the air

"Uhhh… I gotta go…" whispered Elias with his hind legs closed together.

"Go?" asked Diego, yawning as he was still in a late night daze. "Go where?"

"Go! I need to _go!_" whispered Eli, emphasizing the word_go_.

It took Diego a moment before he realized what he meant. "Oh. Oooohh. Uhhh… right. If you gotta go you gotta go," he said. "Follow me." The saber tooth foster parent led him to a place far away from camp, someone far and private.

After the short walk, Diego stopped and turned towards Eli. "Okay… go," he said as he pointed to a nearby bush. Eli went behind it and stared at Diego. Again, it took Diego a moment before getting what he meant. Diego turned around as Elias did his _business_.

After a while, Diego tried turning his head around to see if he's done. But he only turned a few degrees when Elias abruptly said, "Don't look!"

Diego turned his head back. He just crankily kept quiet and tried not to fall asleep himself. After a few seconds he finally asked, "Are you done yet?"

A few moments after asking, Elias walked past him with a triumphant smile on his face. "Yup!"

"Good," Diego said in a relieving tone the same as Eli's they went back to camp and fell back to sleep.

* * *

*poke*

*poke*

*poke*

Diego once again woke up in the middle of the night to see Elias poking him again. This time, he didn't bother turning his head around and just opened his eyes. He sighed to see what he had feared.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," whispered Elias, his stomach defending his claim by making a growling sound.

"Can't you endure it?" asked Diego, a bit annoyed.

"I can't" Elias whimpered. His stomach once again making noises.

Diego let out a deep sigh before getting up. He stood up and nodded at Elias as a gesture to follow him. After a few steps they reached a nearby peach tree.

"You're an omnivore, right?" he asked. Elias nodded. "This is Peaches' favorite tree. Just take what you need."

Diego pointed with his head at the tree while he looked at the wolf cub he adopted. Elias kept staring at him. Diego once again points at tree with his head. Elias glances at the tree and looks back at him with a blank face.

"Don't tell me…" said Diego.

"I don't know how to climb trees", answered Elias.

Diego moaned before he tried climbing the tall tree. He looked for the nearest peach fruit, and climbed through the branch to get it. He reached for it with his left paw while keeping hold of the branch with his right paw. He reached for it, but he could barely touch it. Diego tried reaching for it further with both of his paws with his hind legs keeping his balance. After trying to stretch a bit further, he grabs hold of the fruit. But he suddenly loses his balance and he screamed while he fell down on the snow.

He fell with his back on the snow, still holding the peach fruit with his paws. He kept a blank expression while Elias smiled with joy, took the peach fruit, and dug in.

* * *

*poke*

*poke*

Diego woke up again to find Elias frowning in front of him. "Let me guess…" he said.

"I need to go again…"

Diego sighed deeply. "Can't you find where I took you to a while ago?"

"I forgot where it is…" Elias whimpered.

"Can't you ask Sid?" Diego said.

"He won't wake up," Elias said as he pointed towards Sid, who was sleeping in a strange position on a rock.

Diego was now a bit frustrated as he got up and led him again to that particular spot. As they went there, he muttered, "This is what happens when you eat in the middle of the night."

Diego took Elias to the same bush. Elias got behind it, and Diego waited with his turned around. This time, he didn't bother turning around, and was more worried of falling asleep while he sat and waited for him to be done. Finally, Elias walked past him and they both went back to camp.

* * *

*poke*

It took only a single poke to wake up Diego. He instantly opened his sore red eyes which scared the hell out of the twins.

"Aaahh!" they shouted. Crash jumped out of fright and landed in Eddie's arms. Eddie took a surprised look at his twin brother before dropping him down on the ground.

"What do you want?" Diego said coarsely, rubbing his dry sleepy eyes. Last night was the worst night of sleep for him, and it was the third time straight this week.

"Its morning," Eddie said as he pointed at the sun shining brightly at the blue sky.

Crash got up from the ground. "Ellie told us to wake you up," he said.

"For what?" said Diego as he attempted to relax himself, closing his eyes and trying to fall back to sleep.

"She told us to remind you that you're supposed to teach Elias how to hunt today," said Crash.

Diego once again instantly opened his eyes, making the twins flinch. "Dude," said Eddie in a freaked out tone, "Stop doing that." Diego got up and sighed as he made his way out of camp.

"Hey!" shouted Manny as he saw Diego leaving. "Where are you going?"

The saber tooth yawned for a moment before replying. "I'm supposed to meet Elias out on the field." Diego replied as he kept walking. "I'm gonna start teaching him how to hunt today."

"But you don't look so good." said Manny.

"I feel like I was up all night. That ridiculous little cub kept waking me up," Diego moaned crankily.

"I can see that," mumbled Manny, noticing Diego's blood-shot eyes. "It's okay. You'll get used to it. In a matter of years, he'll stop bothering you less and less."

"You say that like a year will pass by that fast," said Diego. "At least you and Ellie can switch places every now and then when Peaches needs a potty break."

"Actually... she's never bothered us at night." said Manny.

"Wow… you're a lot luckier than I thought." said Diego drenched in self-pity.

"Well," said Manny after walking a few meters with Diego. "You better head off then. I got to go watch over Peaches. I leave her for a minute, and Sid comes in taking my place."

"Yeah," replied Diego as Manny turned around. Diego continued walking towards the meeting point.

* * *

"Yaah!" shouted Elias as he tried grabbing the butterfly in the air. He'd growl at it before leaping up and trying to catch it with his paws or his mouth. Diego reached the meeting point to find the little wolf cub leaping up in the air, the butterfly seemed to keep hovering about. When Elias was about to jump even higher than he usually did, Diego grabbed his head with his paw, stopping him on his tracks.

"Hey!" said Elias. "I hate it when you do that!"

Diego put him back down on the ground. "You're exerting too much effort for something too little."

"I'm just playing." said Elias. "What's wrong with that?"

"Rule number one. As a predator, you shouldn't waste any amount of energy for something pointless," instructed Diego as he walked in front of Elias from left to right.

"Okay, Diego," whimpered Elias. Diego's seriousness got him trembling.

Diego glanced at him and noticed him shaking. He smirked. He gently patted Elias on his head. "Call me dad, will ya'?" he said to ease him up. This sentence cheered Elias back in high spirits.

"So what else are you gonna teach me Die – I mean – dad?" asked Elias, sitting attentively.

"Don't you remember this spot, Eli?" asked Diego. Elias looked around the familiar scenery, and only after a while did he realize where he was.

"This is the place!" exclaimed Elias. "Where I tried hunting the rabbit you had your eyes on too!"

"And look who's here too." said Diego as he pointed off at the distance. The furry black, white-spotted figure that they both knew was unsuspectingly minding its own business once again.

"The rabbit!" Elias bellowed before covering his paws over his mouth. If it was a bit more louder, it might have heard him.

"Okay, things may be different between tiger and wolf, but it's the same thing about hunting alone. Lesson number two, try to conserve as much energy as possible. Exerting more energy than what you get after the hunt is pointless." Diego instructed. "Try to get close as much as possible to your prey. Crawl up in stealth, and make sure he doesn't spot or hear you."

"Got it." said Elias as he crawled in the grass. Diego followed behind him to observe.

They got close towards the rabbit, it would look around to see and suspect things around it for a while, but it would brush it off after a few moments. They waited until it would look unwary and off-guard.

"Okay kid," whispered Diego. "Give it a try."

Elias leaped up quick into the air. He tried grabbing the rabbit with his claws, but it scurried away all too fast. Elias crossed his claws in mid-air and landed his face on the dirt. He rolled on the ground and noticed the rabbit already running away. He was just about to chase it when Diego grabbed his tail.

"Hey!" retorted Elias.

"Don't. Chase it." Diego said sternly, coming out of hiding in the grass.

"Why not?" whined Elias.

"He's already gone too far. You wouldn't be able to chase him the way you are now," said Diego.

"What did I do wrong then?" asked Elias. "Why didn't I get him?"

"You jumped too high," said Diego. "For something small like a rabbit, you shouldn't jump higher than you should. Those things can be quick, and they can get away pretty fast."

Elias sighed and made a sad face. "I'm hopeless"

Diego let go of his tail. "No you're not. It was your first time. You'll get the hang of it later on," Diego encouraged.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Elias as he saw the rabbit go back into its burrow.

"We can track something else," said Diego. "Follow me." Diego instructed as he began to sniff the air. He smelled his surroundings until he came upon an intriguing scent. He followed the scent and kept sniffing while Elias followed behind. Elias tried doing it himself, but he couldn't smell anything farther than a few feet from him.

It wasn't long before Diego told Elias to hide in the thick grass. Diego spotted a boar not a few meters away from them.

"Watch and learn kid," whispered Diego. Diego began to prowl in the grass. He could sense the boar become a bit weary, but after a while when it was caught off-guard once again, Diego his chances and leaped towards it.

* * *

"Sid, what are you doing?" said Manny, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm making Peaches a beautiful sash," replied Sid as he continued to furnish Manny's daughter with flowers.

"No, you're making her a bouquet. Look at her! You can't even see her in all those flowers!" said Manny.

"Dad, is that you?" she asked, blinded by the flowers over her eyes. "Hi Dad!" she said as she waved her trunk

"Can't you be a little optimistic for once?" said Sid, putting his fists on his waist. Manny shrugged it off and bit by bit he got rid the flowers off of Peaches.

"She's going to grow out of them one day anyways," Manny answered. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

* * *

Diego walked towards Elias and dropped the hunk of meat in front of him. "Lunch is served", said Diego.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Elias. "The way you just leaped up on it and killed it, it was awesome!"

"Don't worry kid", said Diego. "Someday you'll be just as good as me. Now eat up."

The two of them the tender boar meat. Both savored the taste of its flesh, especially its fat. After finishing their meal, Elias let out a loud burp of satisfaction. The carcass was skinned to the bone. Both of them had eaten their fill. The two rested and talked for a while.

"So, Eli. What ever happened to your pack?" asked Diego.

"Well, all I could remember was this bright flash of light followed by a loud sound!" answered Elias. "Then suddenly there was fire everywhere! Our pack started running in different places. Me and my parents ran in a different direction like them. We kept running and running. When I'd trip, either my mom or dad would help me back up and run."

"Suddenly, there was another bright flash, and a burning tree suddenly started falling towards me. My parents called out my name. They pushed me out of the way before it fell, but they got caught instead. I ran towards them. My mom wasn't moving, and my dad was in bad condition."

Eli soon began to remember the vivid horrific events that ensued upon his life.

"_Dad!" I cried. I hurriedly rushed over to him. The burning log trapped them down, and no one was around to help. _

"_Run, son! Run! Get to safety!"_

"_I don't want to leave you…" I whimpered. Tears kept flowing, hoping that everything would just suddenly turn out all right._

"_Don't worry about us. Just know… that we love you…" he said, clamping my paw tightly. I didn't want him to let go. I never did.. "Now go. Be strong. Run!" _

"So I ran…" said Elias.

Diego fell silent as he noticed Elias start to cry. He got up and sat beside him. He felt like sympathizing with him, but instead he kept his pack a secret and told him a lie.

"Wanna know how a predator like me got into a herd?" said Diego.

"How?" asked Elias.

"Well - one day- I was off all alone, until one day I met Manny and Sid. They were by far the craziest people I've met, but somehow we became closer than I expected. We found a human baby lost from its herd, one thing led to another and we were able to return him, and I never left them." Diego smiled. "And now here we are. Manny met Ellie, Sid found some dinosaur eggs, and the next craziest thing was meeting you."

"That's how you got here?" asked Elias. "That sounds really simple."

"Long story short, that is. Didn't you ever wonder why I tiger like me is staying with a bunch of mammoths, a sloth, and a pair of possums that never seem to grow up?" smirked Diego. "Now come on. Let's head back."

As soon as Diego started getting up, Eli caught his attention. "Hey, dad," He said. "Do you… really think I belong here?"

"Of course you do," smiled Diego as he noogied him on his head. "You're part of our family now."

* * *

**Xion the Author: Skipped the gory bloody hunting scene to keep the K+ rating. Before, it was rated K+, but now it's rated T. I still didn't feel like adding in a horrendous blood bath in detail, so I kept the whole Manny, Sid, Peaches scene.**

**Diego: Awwww….**

**Xion the Author: Again, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Pretty sure that constructive criticism is still effective on me, as I'm certain that I still have much room for improvement. Please review! This reminds me a lot of Lion King 3 and Madagascar 2 too. I think I actually used alike scenes. **

_**Edited**_**… again…**


	4. Chapter IV: Decisions & Disappointments

**Xion the Author: Once again, you are reading the edited and more detailed version of my story! Enjoy~!**

******ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB**  


* * *

_**Chapter IV: Decisions and Disappointments**_

The sun glowed at its highest peak. Its golden rays sparkled upon the white trenches of the world. The vast blue sky stretched ever onwards into the horizon, unchangeable by time.

A certain white juvenile wolf prowled within the tall grasses, stalking at a potential prey. A boar stood unsuspecting of intentions behind him, and the wolf was waiting for the right time to attack. When he judged that the time was ripe, Eli took this chance and jolted towards the boar.

In a flash of a moment, he thought he was about to finally catch his first prey, until something hit him so hard it woke him up from his dream. The boar raised its hind legs and kicked Eli right in the face, making him drop him and his dreams right to the ground. The boar humorously cackled and pointed his tongue at him before running away in laughter.

Eli got up a few seconds later after his daze and rubbed his nose. Having a hoof shoved right into your face wasn't exactly pleasant. "You were doing it all wrong!" scolded someone behind him with a growl. Diego got up to him and was looking a bit furious. "You were too noisy. Even **I** could hear you from my far vantage point."

"Where **was** your vantage point?" Eli asked out of curiosity.

"Don't think you can dodge this one," Diego said. "You probably didn't see the boar grinning while you stalked him. He knew all along that you were following him!"

Eli felt the shame continue to pour in. "Sorry, dad," he whimpered.

Diego stared at him sternly before releasing a deep sigh. "Go back to the herd. No meat for you today."

"Awwww!" complained Eli. "But dad!-"

"No excuses, Eli." Diego replied quickly with than a stern tone. "If you can't even catch something bigger than a bunny, you'll never be a real predator. Go back and eat some fruits for today."

Diego walked away in search for prey of his own while Eli looked down completely disappointed of himself before striding across the snow to the village. While he walked, the white wolf caught a glance of Sid waddling around the berry bushes. Eli tried to impress himself by stalking his sloth uncle.

He hid inside a nearby bush and waited for Sid to walk across. The moment he did, Eli swiftly pounced on him. Sid made an utter cry. It was so loud that it deafened the white wolf on top of him, sending birds flying away from the trees.

"Ack! Sid, relax!" said Eli after covering his ears from the loud screeching sound.

Sid lifted his arms off his face and felt relieved that it was just Eli. "Phew! For a second there I thought I was gonna get eaten."

"It's okay. Dad told me not to eat junk food," said Eli.

Sid rolled his eyes. _Like father like son_, he thought. "But it looks like you're getting better at hunting," he cheered.

Eli sighed. "I wish my dad would say that. I've never been able to hunt for something any larger than a rabbit," he lamented. "Diego probably thinks I'm some sort of failure."

"Awww, don't think that," Sid said in a reassuring tone. "I've known Diego for over half a decade now. One thing I'm sure of is that he can be a _real_ softie."

Eli was caught aback surprised. "Dad can be… _soft_?" he asked

"Oh yeah! You have no idea what we've all been through with him all these years," said the sloth. "Well, maybe only after that whole pack of his thing-"

Eli was again surprised. "Dad had a pack?" he continued to ask.

"Wait, he never mentioned it to you?" asked Sid, scratching his belly before moving to scratch his chin.

"Well… not really, no." Eli replied.

"Uh oh," Sid muttered before he started acting frantically. "This must mean Diego didn't want you to know. Oh, oh dear me. I have to hide or else he'll rip me to shreds!" He said while grasping his dear neck.

"Easy, Uncle Sid. Easy. What are you talking about?" asked Eli.

"Your dad doesn't like being talked about behind his back" Sid whispered. "Okay, I'm gonna need hide now. T-tell your dad that I'm on a fishing trip if he ever looks for me, okay?" Sid said before running off.

Eli watched him run away. "_Like anyone would believe that." _He chortled in the thought. But he couldn't prevent himself from wondering all the things he learned from just a random conversation with Sid. _"Dad had a pack before?"_ Eli pondered in his mind. "_Why hasn't he told me about it?"_

After a few minutes of walking again, Eli got back to the center of the herd's camp and got up a large peach tree. Eli was climbed up and sulked on one of the thick branches. He looked at a nearby peach and remembered how hungry he was just a few minutes ago. But right now his appetite had already diminished, and food wasn't particularly in his mind.

* * *

"Hey Peaches!" shouted the twins as they scurried across the snow towards the female mammoth. "Wanna play?"

"Thanks guys… but I'm kind of not in the mood" moaned Peaches. Just a while back, she actually asked some of the kids the same question. But none of them seemed willing, and even appeared to be avoiding her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Eddie.

Crash climbed up on Peaches. "Are you feeling sick?" he asked, putting a paw down on her forehead.

"I'm not sick Uncle… Crash" said Peaches, having difficulty telling which from which.

"Then what's wrong?" asked Crash as Peaches grabbed his tail, brought him up in the air, and put him gently on the ground.

Peaches looked around the playground. She watched the beaver boys playing build-a-dam with the beaver girls, the aardvark boys playing tag hide-and-seek with the aardvark girls, and the turtle boys were slide racing against each other trying to impress the turtle girls.

"Have you guys ever, you know, seen or met another mammoth?" Peaches asked her uncles.

Crash and Eddie shot a glance of curiosity at each other. "What do you mean princess?"

"I mean, there aren't any mammoths around," Peaches explained.

"What about your folks? Manny and Ellie?" asked Eddie.

"_Other_ than me and my parents," Peaches clarified. "Look around you guys, I'm the only big mammoth around. I'm outgrowing all the kids faster than anyone. Literally. I feel so… alienated."

"You still have us Peaches!" exclaimed Crash. "No matter how tall you'll be, we'll always be there for you!"

"Yeah!" agreed Eddie. "We'll always be your friends!"

Peaches looked at them, feeling a bit happier, but she was still feeling a little lonely. "I don't know guys. I'm glad you guys are here for me but… I just need to meet another mammoth out there" she said as she walked away. "I still feel like a loner…"

The young girl mammoth walked towards her favorite peach tree. Looking up, she could a line of white swaying under it. Peaches find the white wolf wagging its tail, sitting on one of its big branches. "Eli?" she asked. "Your hunt didn't go too well I take it?"

"I guess…" moaned Eli, "What about you? You don't look too happy either."

She shrugged. "I guess…" replied Peaches as she walked towards the tree and sat under the tall branches. She slinked down her back on the tree trunk. During these past few years, Eli had been her closest friend; enough to even call him her own brother.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could be just as small as you," she smiled. "That way I could climb up trees or hang from them without breaking it."

"Hey, maybe we could switch," joked Eli. "A predator like me could use size like yours. Besides, I'm probably just one of the few wolves who could climb up a tree."

Peaches grinned and the two laughed their hearts out. Laughing together just made the world seem less problematic to them. But right after their moment of laughter, they remember of all their thoughts and worries, their faces fading back with disdain.

"So, what's bugging you?" Eli asked Peaches. His tail still swinging freely below the branch he was sitting on.

"Just thinking about being the only mammoth in the entire village", moaned Peaches. "Life is just so complicated. It's a stupid idea not to just live near other mammoths"

"Well, look at me and my step-dad", replied Eli. "We're the only _predators_ in the entire village. And that's as far as resemblance goes between us."

Peaches noticed that Eli also feels the same way that she did." Why is life so complicated!" groaned Peaches.

Eli chuckled. "If only things were simpler. Did you know my step-dad had a pack before?"

"Really?" uttered Peaches in disbelief. "Uncle Diego?"

"Yup! Uncle Sid _somehow_ told me about it. But just a bit" Eli answered. He sighed imagining what great wonders were like to be living in a family just like you. "I wonder how it feels like to have a pack."

Peaches watched Eli smile while he thought about a pack. She remembered him telling stories that he had a pack before, which made her feel a little more compassionate for him. However, that smile of his faded away in just after a few seconds.

The two close _siblings_ watched the sun die out in the horizon. The vibrant orange color reflected in their eyes. A shining light of hope and inspiration glimmered upon them. An idea then suddenly came up to her, and the excitement of the epiphany burst out before her.

"Eli! I have an idea!" exclaimed Peaches.

Elias craned his head down. "Huh? What is it?" he asked.

"Let's go look for them!" she answered happily.

The white wolf lowered one of his ears and kept one up "What do you mean?" Eli asked.

Peaches got up and got closer towards Eli's branch. "Let's go look for other people like us! Just the two of us!"

"Wait, you mean, leave the village and go look for mammoths and wolves like us?" Eli chattered. "Go on a perilous journey that could take our lives at any moment and may not ever return? Cross maybe vast mountains and raging rivers in every turn? Without even a hint of certainty that we would even find animals like us?"

Peaches nodded with a great doubtless smile painted across her face. Eli grinned and leapt down to the ground. "I'm in"

Then the two made their secret handshake, swinging and punching paws or trunks around. "You don't think they'd get worried?" Eli asked.

"We'll be back before they know it!" Peaches replied.

The two began to plot their insane idea together as they walked. "This is gonna be so fun!" beamed Peaches. The two were walking out of the village before they were stopped by a few inconveniences.

"Hey! Where do you think you two are going?" Crash said sternly.

"You guys aren't supposed to leave the village after sunset," Eddie said sternly.

The two possums popped out of the bushes while holding twigs as imaginary spears. Peaches and Elias glanced at each other and maybe try explaining to them. But they both knew that their parents could be home anytime, so they simply brushed them off and kept walking.

Crash and Eddie were brushed off to the side as Peaches walked with her big feet. "Hey!" the twins shouted. "Where are you going?"

"We're looking for others like us out there" explained Peaches. "We're going whether you guys like it or not."

"You won't stop us", explained Eli as the two continued to walk. "We've made up our minds about this."

"H-hey! What about your parents?" shouted Crash. He attempted pulling on Eli's tail, pressing his feet down as hard as possible. But the white wolf effortlessly dragged him through, and in a few moments he gave up. "What will they do when they find out that there kids just ran off?"

"What will they do to _us_ if they find out?" gasped Eddie, glancing at each other. The other two kept on walking without reply. The twins watched them with their jaws wide open.

"Ellie's gonna kill us if they find out we let them leave", gulped Eddie.

"Not to mention what Diego will do…" gulped Crash. The two imagined what their fate might become, and suddenly began to shudder and tremble.

Then, as they watched the two trail off in the distance, Crash came up with an immediate solution. "You know, we might be able to live longer if we go with them," said Crash. Eddie agreed without hesitation and the possums scurried off to follow them.

* * *

Diego was walking towards the village with a heap of meat in his jaws. _"Maybe I was too hard on him,_" the saber-tooth foster parent thought. He brought some meat he had hunted recently for Eli in an attempt to keep his favor in him. He really did have a soft spot.

The saber-tooth finally got to the center of their village and dropped the carcass on the snow. He looked around for Elias to try to apologize to him, or at least maybe give him some encouragement. Leaving the hunk of dead meat, he went to search every corner of the village and even went up Peaches' favorite peach tree if he was there. Lifting the leaves up, he could see nothing. He then started calling out his name a few times. But no matter where he searched, he couldn't find him. Only trace he could find were a few canine paw prints.

He went back to the carcass to see Manny and Ellie staring at it. Manny caught a glance of Diego and looked for an explanation. "Diego, why is there a dead deer here?" he asked, a bit of a cross tone but Diego ignored it.

"Eli is missing," Diego said feeling bothered. "I was kinda rough on him, so I brought some food, but I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Peaches doesn't seem to be here either…" Ellie said in a worried tone,"Have you seen her Diego?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I haven't." said Diego. "Where's Sid?"

"He's probably at the berry bushes." Manny said "You know how much he likes berries, and how messy and disgusting the way he eats them", he added.

"Alright, let's go-", said Diego before he was caught mid-stride.

"Not until you get rid of this carcass here", Manny interrupted.

Diego made a blank face at him but went ahead and picked it up by the neck. In a few minutes of Diego getting rid of the hunk of meat, they lot headed towards the berry bushes as planned.

"Sid!" Manny started called out.

His mate then came after with him. "Sid!" Ellie called out as well.

The saber tooth then came in to join in as well. "Sid! Where are you?" Diego called out.

The male mammoth notice a few leaves rustling downwards from above. "Let me try something," Manny mentioned. "Sid! Look! Dandelions!"

"Dandelions?" Sid bellowed as he swiftly slid down a tall tree nearby. "Where?"

"Oh there you are Sid," said Ellie. "Funny place you've been. It's a wonder how you got there..."

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Diego said. "What were you doing up there?"

The moment Sid saw Diego, he ran behind the tree he slid from. "Aaah! Don't shred me!"

"What are you talking about Sid?" asked Diego.

Sid realized that Diego may not know about it, and tried acting inconspicuously. "Oh, nothing. Just, you know… enacting some past memories!" muttered Sid.

"Riiiight…" said Diego.

"Y-you should join in! All right, Manny. Hit me like before." Sid said in a frantic attempt to hide the lie.

"I'm not gonna hit you!" Manny retorted.

"Uhh… okay, umm. Diego!" Sid turned his head towards him "Come and trap me in your fangs as I act like I'm dead."

Knowing Sid acting strangely like this, he knew something was up. "Alright, Sid. What happened?" he interrogated.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Sid replied. The sloth kept it to himself for only a few moments while Diego glared at him. Sid then began to feel self-conscious and guilty all of a sudden and blurted it all out. "Okay okay! I told him!"

"Told him what?" asked Manny.

"I told Elias that Diego had a pack before!" answered Sid.

"So? What's so bad about that?" asked Ellie.

"Sid!" Diego said furiously. "You did what?"

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Okay, if you will, please make it quick-" shuddered Sid as he approached Diego slowly. Diego simply pushed him away.

"Diego, what's wrong? You didn't tell him?" asked Manny.

"I didn't want him to know", said Diego. "My life was such a mess back then, so I wanted to keep it a secret." Diego stared at blank space before a gush of horror rushed towards him. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

Diego brushed his face with his paw and let out a deep sigh. "Elias probably went off to look for a pack."

"Wait wait. Let's not jump into conclusions here" said Manny. "Maybe there another explanation here."

"Manny, he and Peaches are as close as siblings. If Peaches is missing too, that must mean their together. And we haven't seen the twins either haven't we?" explained Diego. "They probably went off somewhere far. If it was somewhere near, the twins would be able to at least persuade them to stay instead."

"I'm sure my brothers are responsible enough to keep the kids in line", mentioned Ellie.

Manny and Diego stared at Ellie. Diego said, "Ellie, really. Are your brothers even a bit responsible?"

"Point taken," Ellie sighed. "Where are they going then?

"We look for them," said Manny. "That is, if we know where they're heading to. I don't even think they know where they'll go."

"I think I saw their tracks a while ago. If we hurry, we might be able to stop them in time," Diego said in a hurriedly pace.

"This is my entire fault!" Sid broke down. "If only I haven't told him."

"Don't blame it on yourself Sid," said Diego, "It's my fault I haven't told him about it. I should've told him from the start."

And so, Manny, Ellie, Diego and Sid went after Peaches, Eli and the twins. And thus begins another journey; unknowing of the surprises that lay in store for them.

* * *

**Xion the Author: Who wants to know the original plot? :D I originally planned Elias and Peaches a bit older and that Eli was really good at hunting, and so the story would center more on Peaches if Eli was so flawless. But that the story seemed less amusing , so I went ahead to redo the whole chapter. That way the story would be more flexible and interesting. And nobody likes a Mary Sue. And to everyone who's still reading this story, thank you for your support! :D**


	5. Chapter V: The Light after the Storm

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB**

* * *

_**Chapter V: The Light after the Storm**_

The following day was cold and weary. Knowing their parents might come following them, Eli and Peaches continued to journey without sleep or rest. Their uncles, Crash and Eddie, lay softly on Peaches head, snoring to the swaying motion of Peaches' body as she walked.

"We have to keep going. I bet my parents are worried sick by now," said Peaches as they climbed up a mountain.

"If we stop, they might find us, and it'll be too late," replied Eli in agreement. The two helped each other hike the steep mountain trail. The narrow road made it hard to keep his uncles from tumbling off of her head. When the twins said they'd follow them instead, they instantly let them, for their own good knowing just how much they might need them.

Going up and down the mountain was the only choice they had, since the open plains around the mountain could make their tracks conspicuous. The white wolf learned that much from his hunting lessons. But he never thought he'd ever use them like this.

At the peak of the mountain, the band took a breather before continuing on. Eli looked back at the high horizon. "_I have to do this, dad," _he thought determinedly. After a few minutes of hiking, they found themselves back down in the forest. Eli smelled the air and noticed the different cool sensation. "Looks like it's gonna rain," he informed the others.

"I know that we're in a hurry, but we should probably look for shelter," said Peaches. "We won't be able to keep this up anyways. And if they are following right now, they'd probably do the same thing."

"I… suppose…" Eli said though with shade of doubt. "I think I see a cave over there. Let's hope it's not too obvious"

The group made their way towards it. It reached in a few meters, a fairly large space. It might even be big enough for a full-grown mammoth or two. Eli went ahead inside to check up on it, and came back to find it clear of anything else.

"This is perfect!" exclaimed Peaches. "We can stay clear of the rain in here."

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea." Eli doubted. "My dad can be pretty persistent. I think we should just keep going."

"We're too tired, Eli", Peaches persuaded. She already went ahead and placed herself in a side and leaned down. "Our chances of being able to rest is in this rain. If we keep going, we'll just tire ourselves eventually, and they'll find us in no time."

Eli was skeptical. However after thinking about it, she was right. He was exhausted. And they needed a rest. Though he remained reluctant, the two of them rested inside their cozy shelter. Looking up at the darkening sky, he could only hope for the best.

* * *

Their worried family parents continued on following them. Diego told them to go up the mountain. He himself taught Eli about the tricks of being a predator, and he knew exactly what course of action they'd make. "Diego!" shouted Manny amidst the heavy pouring rain. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not stopping!" Diego yelled, continuing his hike on the mountain. A few rocks rolled down the mountain. The mammoths were trying their best to help each other up.

"Are you crazy? In a storm like this? Don't be stupid!" shouted Ellie. "No animal would stay out with rain like this!"

"I'm not really one for hiking either," mumbled Sid. "Or getting wet…"

"That's exactly why I'm not stopping!" shouted Diego. "Those kids will have to stop somewhere! If we keep going now, we'll be able to catch up with them!"

Manny and Ellie looked at each other. They both thought that Diego lost his mind, but in a sense he was right. This was their opportunity to get them back; both Peaches and Eli. They were surprisingly caught aback. These past few years, Diego seemed to be a much different person. He was more caring, in a sense.

A grand flash of light raced throughout the plains. It broke the heavens apart for a single moment. Followed after was a loud deafening crackling sound, so loud that the very earth shook. It was as if a god had slammed his own foot down.

* * *

"Aah!" Eli cried as he covered his ears from the shock. He awoke from his slumber. He shivered inside the cave and kept his ears closed till he was sure the sound ended.

"Don't like thunder?" asked Crash, now awake on top of Peaches. She and Eddie were also looking at him, who also woken up by the commotion made in his sleep.

"I guess…" the white wolf muttered,"I just… really hate it." He had nightmares every time a storm was around. It reminded him of significant points of life that he didn't really fancy remembering.

Another sudden flash of light erupted in the sky and got Eli covering his ears, expecting the loud banging sound of thunder echoing through sky. And it came, just as he expected. No matter how hard he pushed his paws down his ears, he could still feel the fear and horror trembling around him.

"Why are you so scared about it?" asked Peaches.

"Well… it reminds of the day... the day that-. " Eli was interrupted by the sudden stroke of light and once again attempted to block out all the sound he heard. After a few moments, he was finally able to continue. "The day my parents – my wolf parents – died. It was like a storm like this. We didn't expect it, but lightning struck near our forest and… it… burned everything. Even the rain couldn't stop it. I-it took my parents, and left me alone that day. I've hated both lightning and thunder since then."

Another crash of thunder rang across and got Eli shaking once again in fear. "I remember the day when Diego saved me. It was storm like this too. The thunder just beamed across my ears and I couldn't move. That's why I couldn't run from that landslide."

"So, that's why…" Peaches sympathized. She stood up and went beside him. The warm comfort he felt was a bit nostalgic. Warmth he may have felt when Diego was around during a storm like this.

"Well, it's not as pleasant as the time they told us how you were born, huh?" smirked Eli.

"I don't really think I could believe them," Peaches asserted. "They're just stories."

"But it's true, Peaches!" Crash said suddenly. "From the part where Sid adopted dinosaur kids, to the part where the amazing Buck saved our lives! You **have** to believe it!"

"I wonder how Buck's doing" Eddie reminisced. "Well, it's not like anything can kill that weasel."

"It just seems so unlikely for a weasel hermit to live in a dinosaur roaming world, conquering every dino he sees", Peaches explained. "It makes believing a herd like us even exists"

"You could always ask them to tell you the truth," suggested Eli sarcastically. "It works with my dad."

Peaches giggled. "Hey, I guess I could try that"

Their little abode was interrupted by a loud trumpeting sound. Eli and Peaches both cast a look at each other. They leaned out of the cave to see Diego grasping on to the slippery terrain on the mountain, helping Manny and Ellie make their way down.

"Uh oh," muttered Eli. "We'd better move fast."

But unexpectedly, one of them cast out a loud voice of alarm. "Diego! We're over here!" shouted Eddie.

"Eddie!" scolded the other three.

In an instant Diego heard him, he met eye to eye with Eli. A pause that lasted like a lifetime happened between them within the moment before Eli started to run. Peaches started to run as well and Diego rushed off down the mountain to catch up with them.

"You traitor!" angered Crash as he choked Eddie. "How could you do this!"

"I bet you were thinking that too you know!" uttered Eddie while being choked.

"Enough, you guys!" scolded Peaches as they fought on her crown. "Don't make me come up there!"

"Hurry up!" shouted Eli as they ran. "My dad is faster than he looks! Even I can't outrun him!"

"We should throw Eddie off to slow him down!" yelled Crash in the deafening rain.

"You would do that to your twin brother?" uttered Eddie in disbelief.

"I'm here to help them. If you're not, then you might as well get off now!" shouted Crash. "So, are you in, or not?"

Eddie stared into Crash's furious eyes. He gulped and nodded. "Good," said Crash as he slowly let go of his twin brother's neck.

The group went to a curve. Eli turned his head to tell them an idea "We should be able to lose him if-" he stopped in mid-sentence the moment he saw a huge mountain wall in front of them. "Just our luck…"

"We can't go back now!" shouted Peaches as the situation became more dire.. "Climb!" The four immediately started climbig up the slippery stack of stones. Some rocks and pebbles tumbled down to the ground. Diego caught sight of them as they neared the top of the mountain.

"Kids!" he shouted.

They began to hurry up even more. But suddenly, a bright light flashed out and the sound of thunder soon came roaring in. Eli immediately lost his focus, making him lose his footing and was about to tumble down. But just before he could, Peaches caught his paw with her trunk and pulled him up back up. The white wolf regained his focus as she clamped on his paw.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Eli took footing in his hind legs. "Y-yeah, I'm good."

He took a moment to look back caught sight of Diego getting closer. The twins were now at the top, while Peaches was helping him up to climb faster. Peaches made it up to the top while Eli was still climbing. With Diego nearing, he frantically tried to get to the top as quickly as possible. Unsuspectingly, he stepped on a tipped rock that loosened as he stepped on it. Just as Diego was at the foot of the wall of rocks, boulders started rolling downhill.

Eli looked back in terror to see all the rocks fall down. "Dad!" he cried. Though he had goals to fulfill, he didn't want to lose his one and only father.

"Eli stop!" shouted Crash, catching his tail as he stopped him in mid-stride. "He'll be fine. Diego always has been." Eli felt guilty about it, but he trusted in what Crash had to say.

"Let's go!" shouted Peaches as she started to run off. Eli took one last good look at the wreckage before following the others.

* * *

The storm died out just after a while, and Manny and the others caught up in the wreckage thinking it was too late. The clouds remained grey in the sky. Miraculously, Diego emerged out of the wreckage.

"Diego!" shouted everyone as they ran towards him.

"Are you okay?" worried Sid, who was lagging behind all of them.

Diego limped towards them and was about to collapse on the ground until Manny caught him with his trunk in the nick of time. "Yeah… just a bit bruised and a few sprains, but I'll be fine" he groaned.

"Did you see them?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah, but they're pretty stubborn. If this keeps up, they could get themselves killed" explained Diego.

"Can you walk?" asked Manny.

"I guess…" groaned Diego as he tried standing properly on all fours; taking proper footing with one paw and the next. A bit shaky, but he was fine. "But I'm still worried about how we'll get them back," he said. "No way will we be able to climb that wreck now. We'd probably be too late if we go around it"

"Then how about we go through it?" shouted Sid off in a distance. The others went towards him and found the revelation they were looking for.

"A tunnel?" asked Diego.

"Good eye, Sid," Manny praised, for once.

Sid basked in his moment of triumph. "If we go through here, we'll catch up with them in no time!" Sid beamed.

"Wait, we're not even sure that's where it'll take us, but we don't have much choice," Ellie mentioned.

"It's not like we _do_ have any other choice than this," Diego repeated.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for then?" teased Sid, already going off into the tunnel. "Hmmm.. weird… there are glowing mushrooms in here."

"Don't eat 'em Sid," Manny quickly added.

* * *

"That was close," said Peaches, breathing heavily. Her fur and theirs were drenching wet.

"Looks like we gave them the slip… for now" said Eli, collapsing his belly on the ground, exhausted from running in the storm.

"Well, we wouldn't have _had_ to run if it wasn't for old tattle-tail here" Crash instigated on Eddie.

"Alright alright I'm a tattle-tail! I'm sorry, okay?" Eddie apologized, "I just thought it was the best course of action for all of us."

"You mean for _you_", Crash clarified.

"Yeah, I get it. I was a jerk. I won't do that again" Eddie repeated.

Crash gave his brother a mean stern look. "Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," answered Eddie wholeheartedly. Crash looked at him suspiciously before hugging him dearly.

"I'm glad I can count on you again bro!" said Crash a bit misty-eyed. Eddie would instinctively break their hug apart, but for once he didn't want and just let him.

Peaches let out a nice deep breath. "Well… this brings us back to our first problem," she said after watching the twins' dramatic play. "Where do we go now?"

"More like... where are we?" said Crash as he the sun shone upon a dark depressing landscape. Everything seemed to be frozen in time, even life seemed nonexistent. Under the thin layer of sleet, the land was dry, and a few shoots of grass grew in crevices.

"No idea," replied Eli, who himself was just as clueless as everyone else. "But… we'll figure it out on the way."

Then, out of nowhere, a voice rang out from nearby. "Perhaps I could be of assistance?" said the voice. They all looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Above you," it said. They all looked up to see the shadow of a bird trailed in the sun, circling around them and it started to soar down towards them. It scared the twins so much that it made them play dead. But it simply flapped it's wings in mid-air with ease. The bird, particularly an osprey, perched on Peaches developing tusks. "Greetings," it said. "My name is Flik."

Peaches trusted him within first glance. "Nice to meet you!" she greeted.

"Don't talk to it Peaches!" whispered Crash softly as he continued to lie on the ground playing dead. "It's a bird-of-prey."

"Pardon me good sir, but I can audibly hear you as well and I have a strict fish-only diet, so you don't have to worry of me making lunch out of her," Flik said hastily as he turned towards them with a cross tone before going back to face the mammoth. "So I suppose you are the one they call Peaches," he continued with a smile. "And what might your names be?" he asked, looking left and right between the white wolf and the twins.

"My name is Eli," he introduced. "And these are my uncles Crash and Eddie. Crash is the one with the blue eyes, and Eddie's the one with brown eyes."

"Good to meet you," Flik said as he bowed down in a bit of courtesy. "Now, I presume that you are lost and have no idea where to go?"

"Yes. We're looking for other mammoths and wolves alike. Have you seen any?" asked Peaches.

Flik cast an intriguing look on them. "I haven't seen mammoths during my travels, but I _have_ encountered a pack of wolves", answered Flik.

Peaches felt down after hearing that there probably weren't other mammoths, however it piqued Eli's interest as he went to approach him.

"You've met a pack before?" Eli asked enthusiastically.

"Err.. more like just seen. They were hunting some elk together, and all I did was watch from my high vantage point in the sky," Flik answered. "If I recall, they were at Birch Plains. A wonderful place, most likely named after the numerous birch trees.

Eli's tail wagged incessantly out of excitement. "Hey, can you bring us there?" he continued to ask.

"Well, its easier flying there, but unless you lot can grow wings in the following minutes, we'll need to cross some vast landscapes," Flik explained, "But I'm sure we'll be fine.

Then, one of the possums stepped up and waved his hands around. "Woah now! Are you trying to say that we're supposed to trust this bird that's claiming that he's here to help us?" Eddie bewildered. "We don't just randomly trust strangers-"

"Yes, I suppose that you're all better off traveling without any idea where you're going" chattered Flik. "It's not like I should just leave two kids wandering off alone with two possums guiding them as their elders."

"He is pretty suspicious," Crash said. "I mean, what were you doing just before you came down? It seems a bit nonchalant that you'd be helping someone out"

The osprey chuckled. "I was just feeling the sky in my wings," he mused. "I don't really have anything better to do."

"Well, its not like we have any other leads, so I say we should trust him" said Peaches.

"I agree. He doesn't really look that suspicious, doesn't he?" Eli added.

"Well then! Let's be off! I know this place quite well, and I believe Cliff Bridge will be our first stop," said Flik as he immediately flapped off into the air.

"Are you guys sure we should be listening to this guy?" Eddie protested.

"If you're not coming with us, you can always turn around and go back," Eli suggested sarcastically. Eddie made a face, as he knew there was no turning back from this point out. He just didn't feel like being an uncle as _he _was the one following _them._ He wondered if his brother was feeling the same way.

* * *

"That was… quite a walk" panted Manny after seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

"There's the exit! I told you guys this was a good idea!" smiled Sid.

The rest of the herd got out and covered their eyes from the sudden burst of light. After their dazzled state of finally seeing light after the dark tunnel, they couldn't believe their eyes from what they saw.

"Yup. This really was a good idea Sid," Manny said in a sarcastic tone.

An enormous landscape filled with giant dinosaurs and high waterfalls and added with a touch of different tropical plants and fauna. Welcome back, to Dinosaur Valley.

* * *

**Xion the Author: Here's the new version of the chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. There's gonna be striking similarities to my first fanfic where the herd is divided into groups and will now have to journey through epic impossible places. **

**Flik: Remember me old readers?**

**Xion the Author: I used Flik again! I really loved him in my previous story that I brought him back with his usual repulsive self! However, I am not planning on using my old wolf OC. Too bad, lol. And the story is never complete without Buck! Last time on my first fanfic, it was Peaches in dinoland and Manny in the world above. This time I switched their places so let's just see how fun this'll go!**


	6. Chapter VI: A New Adventure

**Xion the Author: Heya! Those who've read my first story may find some this nostalgic but to those who haven't all I can say is that I recommend you read it cause it's just as fun as this one with all the traveling and stuff. It's also entitled Ice Age Journeys (before, it wasn't) but has a different subtitle. But anyways, skip this A/N and get on with the story. You'll really love it. **

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB**

* * *

_**Chapter VI: A New Adventure**_

"I don't believe it…" uttered Diego, gazing upon the familiar yet still unbelievable sight upon him. The Dinosaur world that they had been before and now back again.

"It's been so long…" Ellie muttered along. She gazed at the sights and splendors, still filling her with the same awe as the first time she'd seen it. "I never thought this place would still be here."

The memories flashed vividly in his eyes. "To think there was another entrance here," Manny mentioned.

"It's been what, ten years?" Diego rambled. Everyone was at the same state of amazement.

Sid stood almost speechless. "M-maybe we should head back…" the sloth muttered as he tried turning around and make a run for it.

"Right… maybe we should-" agreed Manny who was also about to turn away.

But right before they could turn back, Diego leaped and blocked their way. "Guys, wait! This is the perfect opportunity!" the saber-tooth said. "If there are more caves around here we could probably cut through Eli and the others."

"But what are the chances of even finding more caves?" asked Ellie, undecided of what would be the best course of action.

"If we go back now, they'd be too far ahead of us already," answered Diego. "Our best chance is to travel through here."

"Then we probably have to look for Buck, wherever he is," said Manny. "We couldn't survive last time because of him, and most likely we won't this time without him too."

"Yeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaw!" A loud war cry of a familiar voice echoed across the plantain landscape. Dinosaurs every size and shape would either raise their heads in curiosity, or lower their heads and cower in fear.

"Or he could find us," Sid added.

A particular one-eyed weasel with a leaf for a make-shift eye patch was swinging vine to vine as he whipped a stampede of duck-billed dinosaurs from mid-air. Judging from the loudness of his mirthful laughter, he was having the time of his life as usual. However, as fun as his life is, he would sometimes make a rare accident from overdoing his enjoyment. He picked the wrong vine to swing from due to his eagerness of whipping the again. Unfortunately, it cut loose the moment he reached the peak of the swing, causing him to lose control and fly up into the air. He lost the grip of his knife and it flew at a different point from him. And like the hands of fate he landed right into a soft cushion that broke his fall.

Buck looked down to see a large mass of brown fur. He looked around even further to see familiar faces that were glad to see him.

"Mammals?" Buck exclaimed in disbelief.

"Nice to see you too weasel," replied Diego.

Buck got up and slid down Manny's trunk, jumped into the air while spinning and landed right on the ground beside his dino-tooth knife like a triumphant hero from a story book. "What ah you lot doin' back he-ah?" asked Buck as he picked up his knife and twirled it around before piercing it into the ground and leaned on it. "And where's those boys that worship me and stuff? And that brown fluffy thing you had after you got he-ah?"

"Well, you see–", Ellie looked like she was about to start from how her day started up to the part where the kids ran away before Manny cut her off.

"Long story short, they ran off and now we're trying to catch up with them," Manny interrupted. "We followed this cave which suddenly leaded us here, so now we're hoping you could lead us to another cave like this."

"Another cave?" asked Buck, looking at the hollow darkness of the tunnel. "Never realleh thought there'd be another one. These things just keep openin' up everywhe-ah." Buck took a closer look at the tunnel. He noticed a striking feature and rubbed his chin thinking about it.

Diego and Manny took an odd glance at each other, who were both sharing the same thought. A look that meant, "_Hello, people you haven't seen for a decade standing over here, and your more interested in what's behind us?"_

"What is it Buck?" asked Diego as he walked towards him.

"This tunnel looks like it's been dug through," said Buck as he investigated even closer. "Look at the size and shape of the walls. It's like something was pushing through dirt and it formed like this." He looked outside the cave and noticed another fact. "And look at the mounds of dirt outside it! I've never seen so much dirt that doesn't have any growing plants on it."

"What could dig through something like this?" asked Sid as he knocked his fist on the hard rock-like wall of the tunnel.

"I don't know," Buck muttered in a creepy nervous voice before raising it in a valiant tone, "But I wanna find out!" he said, with complete utter determination of unveiling its mystery.

"Umm… Buck, I know you really want to know what it is," said Manny. "But we were hoping that you could, you know, help us?"

"Woah, woah, woah. If we find whatevah' did this, we could make another tunnel out of here and you'd all be on your way!" Buck suggested.

Diego seemed satisfied. "Sounds like a plan," he replied in a serious tone.

"Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden?" muttered Sid.

"Guess there's no other way," said Ellie. "For our kids"

"Good. Now if we're goin' travelin' again, I suppose I should repeat the rules in case someone forgets again," said Buck, conspicuously pointing at Manny. Manny simply rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Rule numbah one. Always. Listen. To BUCK. Rule numbah two. Stay in the middle of the TRAIL." he instructed the same way he did last time, with only a slight difference this time. "And the new rule number three, anyone who has gas or reeks like tar pits travels in the back of the pack."

Sid mumbled a little and went behind the herd. "Ya know I just made that up back then like I am raight now," Buck mused. "Alright! Let's head off! Its tracks lead this way!" instructed Buck as the herd started to move once again into the Buck-tamed wilderness. "Now, while we'ah walking, tell me all about that long story of yers! How's everyone doin'?"

* * *

"I've never seen such a place before," said Peaches. All around her and the group was a desolate place with nothing _but_ sleet. A few barren trees here and there and that would be all.

"It looks so depressing…" Eli uttered. The barren tundra made him miss the heaps of snow they all loved to slide upon during certain times of the day.

"I never really looked at it other than from the sky," agreed Flik, perched on Peaches' half-developed tusks. "But don't worry everyone, after Cliff Bridge things will start looking better from there"

"What is this 'Cliff Bridge' by the way?" asked Eddie.

"Well, my disease-filled friend, see for yourself," Flik said as he pointed his wing towards the sight off in the distance. It looked just as cliché as it sounded. A long and narrow bridge maintained by narrow supports. It looked so far-fetched of its existence. A few bits of snow and ice actually trailed all around it.

"Wait… we're supposed to cross that?" said Crash, scared of falling through the edge of what looked like a bottomless pit.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Eli reassured. "Right Flik?"

"Not really sure. Never really _walked_ around these parts", Flik replied. "Wings, remember?"

Eli shuddered but still kept up a brave front. He approached the bridge first. Peaches and the twins nervously followed behind. Eli placed his paw lightly and the bridge for a few seconds. After that, he tried testing its strength even further by patting at the bridge before pounding at it. Other than a few of the icicles underneath the bridge that shook while he pounded, it was stable. Eli smiled. "Its okay!" he assured the group.

Crash and Eddie got off of Peaches' head and decided to walk through the bridge. Flik took the lead and started flying ahead. Eli started walking first while Crash and Eddie followed by behind hugging each other as each peered through the black emptiness under the bridge. Peaches however stayed behind in anxiety.

Eli looked behind to see Peaches lagging behind, anxious of even setting foot on it. "Come on Peaches! Don't worry!" he encouraged. "You're not that heavy!"

Peaches, still with a slight case of doubt, started walking on the bridge. First foot, then the second. Seeing that both of her front feet were able to stand on the bridge perfectly, she then started walking courageously across the bridge. However, the moment all of her feet were on the bridge, a loud rumbling sound occurred which disrupted everyone. Suddenly, the bridge began to tremble and the first part of the bridge began to fall.

"What was it again about me not being heavy?" Peaches exclaimed.

"Run!" shouted Eli. The moment they began running, the bridge began to crumble behind them, piece by piece falling into the deep abyss.

"Aaaaahhh!" the group screamed halfway through.

"Why do things like this even exist?" Crash cried.

"Beats me!" Peaches yelled as she could feel the ice her hind feet stepped on to drip away as she pulled it up.

After the few seconds of adrenaline pumped sprint, Eli and the twins were able to cross through safely. However, Peaches was still lagging behind. A part of the bridge fell under her right hind leg just as she reached the end. She lost her balance and suddenly started to fall through, her front legs drastically trying to stay on the edge. She trumpeted her trunk and the rest realized her predicament. Eli instantly caught her trunk and started pulling her up. The twins did the same through her tusks and Flik flew down tried pushing her up from below. The mammoth managed to catch her footing on some jagged rocks on the cliff and was able to climb herself up.

The group slumped down on the snow breathing excessively. They were all exhausted from their race against time with the falling bridge. And lifting a mammoth, no matter how young, is harder than it looked.

"This *heave* is why *heave* we DON'T *heave* listen to strange birds," heaved Eddie within short paces. Flik rolled his eyes.

Eli tried getting up and looked at the chasm they've recently crossed. "Well… at least we know they won't be catching up to us anymore," he said, seeing that the bridge was completely gone.

"Now we don't have to worry of getting caught, huh?" said Peaches with a grin, half excited but still half terrified.

"Good," said Crash. "Then I vote for taking a nap."

"This possum is right." said Flik agreed. "Now, if what you've told me about running away is true, then I presume you haven't rested since."

"Yeah, let's make camp," the mammoth added. "I'm bushed"

"No denying that," agreed Eli with a slight chuckle. The herd moved to a tiny clearing with a mountain wall which provided enough shelter from unprecedented snow storms. The group snuggled closely, keeping each other the warm and fuzzy feeling of family. Crash and Eddie were the first to fall asleep, instantly dozing off into slumber.

Flik and Peaches soon followed after. Eli however, remained awake and unwary. He thought about the things they made come across. Things they might never encounter again. They're family. His step-dad. His past.

And having to go through a lot of things, was it really okay to be even doing this? They could be worried sick, angry even. After a few minutes of pondering through all of these things, he simply brushed every thought aside and tried to get sleep for the night.

* * *

"I say we use spark stones!"

"Well I say we use the traditional manner of rubbing two sticks until it makes tainy fire, and then carefully project it with air until it bursts into a nice cozy flame!"

Sid and Buck were having an argument. One that none of the others would be able to comprehend. They've been at it for over an hour already, and the others simply watched in silence.

"It's faster this way!" argued Sid with a lisp, holding his stones near his chest.

"It's better this way!" Buck contended with an accent, holding wood in both hands.

"Stones!"

"Sticks!"

"Ummm… guys?" interrupted Manny.

"What?" the two shouted abruptly. Manny fell silent and the two continued to scowl at each other.

Manny rubbed his forehead with his trunk. "They both got stones for brains."

"Alright… let's settle this this way," Diego said. "First one to make a fire, wins."

"Piece of cake," Buck said enthusiastically. He immediately gathered a bunch of sticks for all around and placed them in a heap.

"Hey! There wasn't any go signal yet!" Sid complained. Once he saw Buck already starting, Sid hurried gathering sticks for himself. Sid was gathering from nearby while Buck was already rubbing his sticks together.

"This way, we get a fire with whoever wins," whispered Diego mischievously to Manny.

The three watched them compete against each other. Ellie rolled her eyes. "I don't care who wins, I'm just gonna get some sleep," she said. Manny and Diego looked at each other with the same thought. "_Women_"

After a while of watching their pitiful debate, Manny and Diego finally went ahead and slept. In the end, they were both able to make a fire at the same time. Though they ranted on who really was first, but as they're argument grew loud, Ellie's patience thinned. She rampantly went towards them and knocked their heads. They groaned in agony while Ellie lectured them. Though Manny was awake, he pretended to be asleep instead to avoid being dragged into it.

In the middle of the night, Diego couldn't sleep. Buck and Sid had finally settled their dispute. Sid had gone off to bed as well in a… odd position, while Buck made a night guard shift as always. The saber-tooth tiger glanced up at the ice ceiling, seeing little but moonlight piercing through it.

"How long has it been that you haven't seen any stars?" Diego asked Buck, who was carving a piece of wood from atop a low branch in a tree.

"Knew ya' were still awake," said Buck. He inspected the wood carving and found complete disinterest in it and threw it away. "A long time, but I'm never really bothered about that," he said.

Diego raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked.

Buck cackled a short laugh. "Well, if you get trapped in a world where your first instinct is survival against dinosaurs, the-ah won't be much around in your head tah think about"

"Haven't you ever thought about going back?" asked Diego.

"Back up the-ah?" said Buck. "Nope. Never appealed to me ever again. Once I set foot on this place, I never wanted to go back. It feels like home to me."

"But, don't you ever feel lonely?" Diego continued to ask.

"What about you? It's been a long time and yer' still single. And you already have a son," Buck replied. A while ago while they were walking they had told Buck about everything.

"I didn't adopt him because I was lonely or anything," Diego explained. "It wasn't really my choice to begin with"

"No use lying to yourself," Buck mused. "You know you really wanted to adopt the mangy bugger."

"Uhm… we were talking about _you_ here," said Diego, who was avoiding the topic about him and Eli.

Buck raised a small smirk. "Are we now?" he said as he looked at Diego. The saber-tooth somehow knew he was also asking those questions in the form of him asking himself. The weasel symbolized himself as the person Diego could have been back then, and it was like asking the other him.

Diego simply glanced away, avoiding an obvious answer. Buck chuckled, "Well, I've always got Rudy to worry about every day. If I get lucky and I get to wrangle him up, but he gets away all the time."

"Still, shouldn't you have a family back up there? Don't you think they're worried about you?" Diego inquired.

"Nah, bet they already think I'm dead," Buck answered. "Besides, been down he-ah too long tah care about that now"

Diego paused for a second before one final question. "Hey Buck, if you somehow knew that you still have a family up there, would you go back?" Diego asked.

Buck gave a pretending moment of thought before answering. "Nope, don't think so."

"Really?" Diego questioned, a bit skeptical. "Even _if_ you had family there-"

"No second thoughts about it," Buck answered as he threw his wood carving away and slumped on the branch. "After all, I** do** have a family there. I was invited by some odd group of animals that called themselves a herd"

The saber tooth grinned at him. If he had ever stayed before, then there might never have been a chance for him to meet Eli at all. Diego looked at him for awhile and finally ran out of questions.

But even from far away, he couldn't stop thinking about his adopted son. Though he wasn't related to him in any way, he treated him as his own. He couldn't stand the thought of raising him before, but after years of it, he's actually meant more to him than he thought. He couldn't imagine losing him now.

* * *

**Xion the Author: The original versions of these chapters were in my opinion a bit distasteful. Almost every paragraph would usually begin with a quotation mark ( " ) Hence, I changed the formations a bit and added extra sentences both emphasizing and adding detail.**

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE**


	7. Chapter VII: Careful Of What You Eat

**Xion the Author: Time to make things exciting in the world below in Dinoland. :) **

**Diego: Mischievous as always.**

**Xion the Author: Tee hee!**

**Manny: …tee hee…?**

**Xion the Author: lol nothing. I just wondered how silly it is for someone to laugh like that. Tee hee. Tee hee. Tee hee. Tee hee! XD**

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB**

* * *

_**Chapter VII: Careful of What You Eat**_

The sunlight beamed across the icy tundra. Eli yawned out of slumber and stretched his front legs subconsciously before shaking the snow off of his fur. He opened his eyes to see the unfamiliar scenery before him.

"Morning sleepyhead!" shouted Peaches as she walked towards him while holding a heap of fruits with her trunk.

Eli looked around him to see that everyone else was already awake. "How much longer was I out than you guys?" he asked. He bent his head left and right, popping the weary bones in his neck.

"Just for a little while," said Crash, making his appearance with his twin brother on top of Peaches' head. A yellow pear dropped from the bunch she carried and rolled towards Eli's paw.

"Where did you get the fruit?" asked Eli, still drowsy from his previous slumber.

"Over there," pointed Peaches off at a distance behind her. The white wolf look towards the direction she pointed at and walked towards the ledge of the cliff. To his amazement, he saw an abundant orchard full of different trees he had never seen before in his entire life. From apple trees, orange trees, mango trees, peach trees, pear trees to trees he never knew existed.

In his complete awe, he went down the mountain trail to get a better look. Peaches and the others followed behind him, smiling at his reaction. Reminiscing of their own similar reaction they had a while ago. Eli got down and saw that there weren't only trees that bore fruit here but there were also bushes. From strawberries, blackberries, blueberries, raspberries, gooseberries, boysenberries, and even more were growing everywhere.

"Why didn't you guys just wake me up?" asked Eli, still amazed by the scene. There was not one drop of snow from the ledge they went down from.

"We didn't want to bug you," Eddie answered.

"W-where's Flik?" asked Eli.

The gang heard a bunch of chirping sounds before looking up into the sky where it came from. "Over here," said Flik as he glided in a circular motion as he went down. "I took a short flight. I scanned around the place and saw no sign of bumpy rides for a while. So for now, just relax yourselves."

The rest of the group sighed in relief. After the entire running away from their family and collapsing bridge phenomena, it was great to let themselves go for a while. The group ate and traveled in pleasure at the same time.

* * *

The herd continued to follow the mysterious tracks unknown to them. Waking up early in the morning, they traveled early on. Each passing minute beheld danger to the herd, but with Buck guiding them they felt a hint of safety. The tracks lead them to a peculiar forest. Soon before arriving into the plantain thick area, Buck stopped walking and immediately the herd hit the brakes as well.

"I believe this place is called the Forest of Glowing Happiness," introduced Buck as he turned around waving his arm as a gesture of showing the place.

"Sounds fun!" exclaimed Sid.

"Maybe not as fun as it really sounds," Diego instigated.

"I'm no' really sure" said Buck. "All I know is wha' the cabbages told me"

"The… cabbages?" wondered Manny.

"So anyways, let's venture forth and find this creature. I want to just grab mah hands on it the moment I see it!" exclaimed Buck with valor in his tongue.

The herd continued to walk into the forest. It was filled with trees growing strange orange fruits. It appeared to be glowing, but within the natural orange glow of the underground valley, the herd couldn't tell. The thought of fruits and generally food stirred a disturbance within Sid's stomach, making it growl in hunger.

"Tell me that was something you ate, Diego", said Manny sarcastically as the herd stopped from Sid's growling stomach.

"Sorry", apologized Sid. "We just haven't eaten anything since morning."

"We can't afford to waste any time eating," said Ellie in a serious tone. "We have to get back Peaches as fast as possible-" Ellie was about to continue walking before Manny stopped her.

"Woah, woah easy Ellie" calmed Manny. "I'm just as worried as you are but Sid's right. We still need to eat. We can't help anyone if we can't help ourselves."

"_For someone who was out of their way trying to protect a baby mammoth ten years ago, you're pretty calm,_" thought Ellie. A thought that was made into a glance shot at her husband.

"Are we sure we can really eat this stuff?" asked Diego as he looked at the numerous orange fruits on the trees.

"Lemme' check," said Buck. He went near one of the trees and strongly knocked his elbow unto it. The tree shook hard and a single fruit fell down into his palms in an instant. Buck examined the fruit on ways on how to eat it. He looked around its odd vase-like shape. He knocked on it and he found the skin really hard. He tried jiggling it up and down near his ear and heard squishing sounds inside. He grabbed his knife and opened the top part of the fruit and inspected the contents.

"It appears to be filled with some sort of liquid," said Buck. He smelled the contents of the fruit and found it a bit pleasant and unpleasant alike. He dipped his finger in the liquid and licked a drop. The taste was rather confusing. It was bitter yet spicy in a sense. Buck's curiosity got the best of him and he drank a bit of the liquid.

He lapped the contents' taste in his mouth. The rest of the herd watched him and waited if something bad might happen.

"Well…?" asked Diego, who was expecting a rather strange occurrence to happen as usual.

"It's bad… yet, good" answered Buck. He drank more of the liquid inside the fruit to the last drop. After indulging everything inside, he exhaled a delightful breath. "Actually, its _really _good!"The herd took it as a good gesture. Manny plucked a few fruits and had it opened from Sid. He gave one to Diego and the saber-tooth tiger slopped down unto the ground and opened it for himself. Sid clawed the fruit open and gave them to Manny and Ellie. Buck shook another tree as he found the taste delicious.

"Would you like one, Ellie?" asked Manny as he passed one of the fruits to her.

"No thank you," replied Ellie in a shrill tone. "I think I spotted a spring nearby. I'll be there if you need me" she said as she left the others to their business.

"Ok. Try not to go too far," Manny said. She simply raised a trunk while walking away.

Each one of the men had a fruit of their own. At an instant they all drank at the same time. They gulped it all down to the last drop. After doing so, they all looked at each other for a few seconds. Sid suddenly felt woozy and collapsed down unto the ground. They all looked at him lying on the floor unconscious. Buck raised his eyebrows and suddenly looked at Manny and Diego. Diego looked at Sid for a while and suddenly started chuckle.

"Heh- h-hey…what's Sid *hic* doing on the ground?" uttered Diego sloppily.

"Err… tigah?" Buck asked.

"Dunno. Mu-must be some *hic* sloth thing" muttered Manny groggily. "Ya-you know how *hic* sloths are"

"Mammoth?" wondered Buck. "You two feelin' okay?" He took the fruit Sid dropped on the floor and found a few drops left inside. He drank the remaining the contents and found it no different than what he was drinking a while ago. He looked at the others again and found them laughing in a sedated manner. Manny brought down another batch of fruit and gave to Diego for him to open. The saber clawed at it sheepishly but managed to do it and Manny took one after.

"Here! *hic!*" said Manny, giving another fruit to Buck. "Dri-drink some moar"

"_Wha' in blazes is goin' on?_" thought Buck. Diego and Manny continued to drink. Manny suddenly started to lose control of balance and fell on his bottom. The two animals cackled at what they thought was hilarious. Diego started making his way to Manny.

"Ya-you know *hic!* I-I never got to tell ya this but..." muttered Diego. "I-*hic*-I love you man."

"Nawwww," denied Manny, waving his trunk around.

"N-no it's true!" Diego said loudly before clearing his throat. "I've-I've admired you *hic* as a friend f-fer a really long time"

"Ahehe well then, let'sh get ush another drink," Manny said groaning in mid sentence as he tried reaching up to get another. "T-thish ish really*hic* great." Manny grabbed more fruits and Diego happily opened them.

"You know, the good thing about being single *hic* is being able to hit on any girl you see," chattered Diego. "But what if there aren't any girls in sight! Bah!"

"Yeah well, you know the *hic* worshe part about being married?" asked Manny.

"Wha-what?" said Diego.

"Bein' in a commitment every single day," the two laughed in unison as they share their stories about. Buck still watched them in confusion. He drank more of the strange liquid. He'd feel funny inside a little bit but after that nothing. The two still continued to blabber on and on. After more drinking, Buck remained in the same condition he was before, and so were Manny and Diego.

"He-hey!" Manny shouted at Buck before calming down to a softer tone. "C-C'mere you!" He took the weasel into an almost strangling hold with his trunk and brought him closer.

"O-oi! Yer chokin' me tah death!" Buck exasperated. He could feel his only eye almost pop out of its socket.

"You know, yer a really good pershon, you- *hic* you know that?" Manny cooed.

Buck struggled to get himself lose. And like a cork out of a bottle, he launched into the air and slammed into a tree, removing some bark in the process. The weasel caressed his head in pain as the other two laughed for random reason. But now that he was free, the first moment he regained full awareness Buck took off.

* * *

Ellie looked at her reflection in the water. The distinguishing parts on her face reminded her of a similar face; her daughter's. The thought of Peaches running off made her shed a tear. What horrors she might be encountering without them she thought. Unaware of her actual predicament, she grew restless in each passing second. It had been a while since the men had started goofing off with other things.

"Oy! Lady mammoth!" shouted a familiar voice.

Ellie turned around to see it was Buck running towards her. "What is it?" she asked.

"You have to come see this," said Buck. Ellie analyzed the moment for a while before noticing Manny, Diego and Sid wasn't with him. Immediately, they went off.

After a while of running back to the spot, Ellie found the three lying on ground, sleeping soundly.

"What happened?" Ellie asked.

"You know about those weird fruit thingies?" said Buck. "Well, the lads her e drank some and ol' sloth suddenly went cold. Then the tigah and mammoth started sharin' stories I didn't wanna hear. But they were still awake before I took off."

"And all this from drinking whatever was inside?" asked Ellie, looking at the scattered empty fruits. Buck gazed at them and there were a whole lot more before he had left. "You think it's poisoned?"

"I don't think so," answered Buck. "I've drank as much, if not, more than they did and I'm perfectly fine."

"Then why are they lying on the floor all drowsy?" Ellie said.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should wake them up," Buck said. He went and bent down towards the saber-tooth. "Thing is, no matter how much I move them, they're all fast asleep," he said as he opened one of Diego's eyelids and gently poked his eye.

Ellie thought for a while before coming up with an idea. "Wait here," she said as she ran off back to the spring. She went back to the spring and gathered some water up her trunk.

The mammoth swiftly rushed back and sprayed water all over them. Buck immediately went out of the way and watched the herd wake up in shock from the cold water. Their fur soon became drenched in a few moments.

"Woah!" shouted Diego before shivering in its icy coldness.

The bull trumpeted loudly before gaining total consciousness of what was happening. "Wh-what was that for?" Manny demanded. Water dripped from his thick brown fur.

"That's for sleeping in while we're still traveling!" Ellie scolded. "Does, 'child ran away' ring a bell to any of you?"

Diego sat down a bit and pressed his paws on his head hard. "Ugh… my head aches… wha-what happened?"

"You drank some of the weird fruit thingies until you all fell unconscious," Buck replied. "Why? You don't remembah?"

"Hurr… vaguely…" said Diego, still pressing his paws against his head.

"Uhhh… my head hurts too" Manny added, pressing his trunk on his own forehead.

"Urf… I think I'm gonna be sick," muttered Sid before spewing out whatever he had for dinner last night.

"Why don't I feel anythin' like tha'?" wondered Buck. Before leaving, the weasel called them Grog fruits. For some reason, the word popped just into his mind. The herd agreed never to touch the weird fruit again. They kept on traveling in pursuit of the trail.

* * *

"This place is just amazing!" said Eli, still amazed by the majestic orchard around them. He basked in the fruity scent that filled the air. It was absolutely captivating. But as much as they wanted to stay there, they were all still aware of their current mission.

"I still can't believe it either," said Crash, eating a plum he picked up ago while sitting on Peaches.

"I can't seem to find any peaches though," the mammoth mentioned. "I kinda miss the ones back home,"

"It's like a beautiful dream," Eddie hymned in agreement, eating a bunch of berries he gathered up as a collection. "A beautiful, beautiful dream!"

The group continued to walk further towards their unknown destination. Every once in a while they'd see some blue birds flying across from tree to tree. There were a lot of woodland creatures that were living in the forest, which was after no surprise due to the bountiful amount of food and shelter it provided. They even saw an odd couple of saber-toothed squirrel/rat hybrids chasing each other over a nut. Though as humorous as it looked, the grand view of the glistening leaves and fruits took away most of their attention.

"You know," said Crash who took a bite out of a berry and swallowing before continuing, "We can stay here instead. I mean, everything here is perfect!"

"I dunno…" Peaches muttered. "Usually places that look too perfect have dark secrets"

"Oh come on," said Crash, mocking the idea, "I don't think vicious wolverines would suddenly sneak up on us if we stay here at night"

"Well you never know," Flik added

Crash almost choked on a bit of fruit. "W-wait. What does that mean?" he asked.

"You can't really think something as perfect as this place could exist," Flik said, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing's ever perfect," he then mumbled to himself with a tone of disdain.

Peaches and the twins suddenly fell silent and glanced at each other. Eli, who was watching them from behind, simply chuckled. "I'm sure all Flik means is that we've got to be focused on our goal. We shouldn't be sidetracked this easily," he said, "Right, Flik?

Flik didn't respond. The osprey seemed to be acting a bit cautious. He looked around from left to right while perched on Peaches' half-developed tusks. Peaches couldn't help but notice. "Is something wrong, Mr. Flik?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered, still inspecting the terrain. "I also prefer you just call me Flik."

"Okay," Peaches shrugged. The she remained doubtful everything was fine, she let things be for the moment.

Flik's suspicions and watch remained vigilant. And so did their undetected spectator. It watched them from a hidden vantage point from a high cliff. It stared at them with its red piercing eyes, most focused on the osprey.

He had large dull black wings. Long feathers peeked through the end of each wing. It raised a smile filled with grimace. "Tsk tsk tsk, looks like ol' Flik 'as some friends," it said, and then specifically eyeing on the fat juicy mammoth Flik was perched on. "Maybe I should get along, for dinner"

* * *

**Xion the Author: What made things difficult this time was imagining what Manny and the rest will do in Dinoland. As in, journeying through unbelievable places. Since I didn't want to make myself repetitive, I tried not to use the places I made up in my previous story. And boy, was it difficult imagining something fun yet original. But, thankfully, I was able to once again. The story would also be boring if the role of Flik would simply be a guide, so here comes an antagonist!**

**Sid: Tee hee! Tee hee!**

**Diego: You know, I'd say it suits him.**

**Manny: Yeah, me too.**

**Xion the Author: While editing this into an extended version, I actually added a few more conversations. Some chapters only needed a fix on some lack of detail. This didn't need much fixing, and I had to add some conversations that didn't really necessarily affect the plot.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Problems and Encounters

**Xion the Author: Before reading the new chapter let me tell you a bit about me writing stories as an excuse for the delay. You see, I basically come up with a master plan beginning and ending, but nothing in between. **

**Flik: THIS is the BETWEEN; or at least he beginning of the middle. And to make sure readers won't just skip from beginning to ending he plans to make things more exciting once in a while. **

**Xion the Author: Oh, and lastly, as a note, all wrong grammar you might find in the dialogue was meant to be like that. I've already pointed that out there but I'm just saying as a foreword just in case. Enjoy~!**

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB**

* * *

_**Chapter VIII: Problems and Encounters  
**_

Peaches and the others were traveling along a clear meadow for a while now. They had recently gotten out of the beautiful orchard they once were. Peaches was just as optimistic as Eli was about meeting other wolves. Though they did not know what would happen by then, Eli still wanted to find that he wasn't alone. Crash and Eddie were still hanging around since obviously there was no turning back now. And Flik, for some reason, remained vigilant of his surroundings. Peaches began to be suspecting of Flik. The osprey had been like that for a while now.

The osprey's keen ears, even more attentive than the white wolves, heard a sudden light flapping coming from the distance. Flik was the first one to notice and suddenly flew off from Peaches' tusks. The mammoth wondered why the bird suddenly started flying, but in a few moments after two black shadows appeared overhead. Flik began flying around fast and the two shadows raced towards him. The gang stopped on their tracks and watched them in surprise. The shadows flew over the sun's view and revealed themselves as crows.

"You know you can't run forever!" said one of the crows in a rather low voice as they chased him.

"Yeah! 'Cause we're gonna getcha!" said the other crow, who had a more pitchy voice.

"We'll see about that," Flik muttered calmly as he began to fly up into the sky. He closed his eyes as he trusted his wings to bring him up into the sky. The two crows followed after him. And at an exact moment, he moved sideways. All that time, he was covering the view of the sun, causing the two to be instantly blinded from the sudden direct contact of sunlight into their eyes.

With a grin, Flik opened his eyes and flew sideways and glided down and towards the direction of the crows. Trying to mend the pain in their eyes, the two crows were unaware of what was happening. The osprey swiftly dashed through them, bumping into them and made them lose focus of flying. They quickly looked towards Flik's direction and glared at him with anger. Flik stuck his tongue out at them and started diving down. The others below could only watch in awe.

Still half-unfocused, the crows empty-mindedly followed Flik. Looking back, the osprey grinned as everything was going all according to plain. He continued to make a nose dive towards the ground. At the speed they were going, the other four watched earnestly as they anticipated a crash landing. But a moment before impact, Flik spread out his wings and gained control, instantly moving upwards.

Dazed by the moment as they watched the osprey fly straight back into the air, the crows lost view of what was below them and they crashed down right onto the ground.

"That's what you get for messing with me," said Flik as he hovered in mid-air. The group walked towards the two fallen crows, half-unconscious. Eli sat down and grabbed the crows' tail feathers in each claw, making them hang freely upside-down.

"Hey, watch it!" said one of the crows.

"Watch it will ya's?" said the other in unison with his partner in crime.

"What are you guys supposed to be?" asked Eli, looking at them from left to right.

"We're elite henchmen of the great mafia boss, Don Ricardo," said the one with a pitchier voice. The crow's partner slapped him with his wing, causing him to swing around for a bit.

"Don't just give out information like that you idiot!" scolded his friend, who had a low voice mixed with a hint of an Italian accent.

The pitchy voiced one gently pressed his head with his wings as he groaned in pain for moment. "My name's Russel. This one's Butch" he continued.

"And he goes on blabbering," Butch moaned as he covered his face with his wing. Peaches and Eli both raised an eyebrow.

"Never heard of a _mafia _before," Eli mentioned, wondering what it was.

"It's a gang," Flik explained as he landed on Peaches' tusk. "A gang that extorts weak defenseless animals into paying with homage and food whenever asked to in return for what they call 'protection'. But the only thing those animals need protection from are them."

"'ey! Dat ain't true! Our boss has done many things for everyone," Butch protested.

"Oh yeah? Name one," persuaded Flik, his eyes glaring intently at them.

The two crows rattled their heads in thinking as Flik continued to glare at them. "I got nothin'," said Russel.

"Me neither," said Butch, raising his shoulder.

After seconds of pondering, Peaches came up with a question. "How come you know all this Flik?" asked the mammoth.

Flik looked at her and felt like the jig was up. "I was one of them, well, used to be," answered Flik. Everyone looked surprised. Both the possums lowered their jaws.

"You was his consigliere too," said Butch, unconsciously saying it with wrong grammar. "His right hand man."

"That was before I saw what Ricardo was really doing," Flik explained. "That's why I left and never bothered you guys ever again."

"I don't get it," said Eddie. "If you left, then why is he hunting you down?"

"Because the Don still has some use for him," answered Russel.

"Yeah, the Don ain't done with you, osprey," said Butch in agreement. After hearing this, Flik made a distinctive glare at him.

"I told you guys we shouldn't trust him!" Eddie yelled before his brother slapped him on the back of his head. Eddie took it as an offense and the two immediately broke off into a fight like they usually do.

Flik sighed into disclosure, ignoring the two possums. "I should have told you all sooner. That's why I wanted to guide you people to the wolf packs. The wolves are one of those aren't under the Don's control," said Flik. "But it appears I've brought you lot into deeper things than I thought."

"It's alright," said Eli. "We understand"

"Pssst, Rus," whispered Butch "Commence procedure 53-a8".

"You got it, partner" whispered Russel back. The two crows pecked Eli's paw. From the sudden piercing pain, Eli yelped and let go of his grip. The crows immediately flew off from the vicinity.

"They're getting away!" shouted Peaches as she reached her trunk high into the sky like trying to catch them though they were too far off.

"Don't worry. Let them run off. They're just a couple of birdbrains," replied Flik. Again, he sucked in a breath and let some of the pressure out. "It appears I've put you all in greater peril instead of trying to save all of you."

"It's okay," Peaches smiled. "You never really meant us any harm"

Flik inched a smile, feeling a lot less guilty. "Alright then, come along now. I need to get you to the wolves in time. They might be friendlier folk for all we know." Flik got back into slow flight and gestured the other to follow him.

Eli got up and continued to walk once again. Peaches picked up his uncles from their wrestling and put them back on her head where they continued to strangle each other.

"You seem to know about the wolves more than we thought," Eli said curiously.

The osprey looked towards him. "Well, I might have… made an acquaintance with them back then."

The gang continued their journey at a faster pace. How many secrets Flik had, however, was yet to be revealed.

* * *

"We're supposed to cross this?" yelled Sid. His shrill voice echoing across a red barren landscape before steam gushed off from hidden crevices. You could feel the hot atmosphere from just being near it. An unsuspecting walking bird cockled through the plains where it was suddenly steam-cooked from the scalding vapor.

"Welcome to the Plains of Whoosh!" introduced Buck. "The tracks lead right through it, and they look fresher than evah!

Manny case an odd glance at Buck. "Plains of… Whoosh?" he asked.

"Meh, I'm runnin' out of names," Buck answered.

Sid took a long stare at the venue. "Sorry, I choose life" Sid muttered in a cowardly tone.

"Then go back, Sid" Diego said in a hardened tone. "I'm not turning back now"

"Me neither," Manny said determinedly. Both fathers were now more confident than ever to bring their children back.

"We have to do everything we can, Sid. For our children's sake," Ellie added.

The sight of the plains consumed Sid's mind with fear and despair. "Well, I've seen worse…" he fearfully mumbled to himself.

"Well then follow me! Just stay right behind and you'll be fine," assured Buck as he led on into the plains. The herd continued on undeterred in their travels. Sid traveled behind the group. His first step into the red barren plains made him shriek as a small amount of hot vapor came out.

A few gushes of hot air frightened the herd from time to time, but thankfully nothing major ever happened. The uncomfortable sauna they walked through made them a bit sweaty. Buck would start wiping his head often, Diego started panting, the mammoths were trying to keep their composure as possible, and Sid started to breath heavily.

Sid began to get dizzy. His vision started to get whoozy from the intensive heat. He desperately tried not to get a heat stroke by trying to calm down. But out of nowhere, an unexpected gush of hot air blew across his face. The steam filled his nostrils and almost instantly made him lose all awareness of his senses. The last thing he could hear before fainting was his pumping heartbeat. The sloth fell onto the barren ground unnoticed and unconsciously watched the herd unknowingly leave without him.

That was one of the most uncomfortable places they had ever gone through. When it was over, everyone felt relieved. "Is everyone all right?" Buck said as a roll call, shaking off some sweat as his fur frizzed up in doing so. He flattened it out right after.

Ellie looked around to check if everyone was present. Diego was panting desperately for air, and Manny was breathing through his mouth. The female mammoth turned around to see how Sid was holding up, but she couldn't find him. "H-hey! Where's Sid?" she said abruptly.

Buck looked around and scoured the area and found no sign of him. "I'm goin' back inside to see if he's still there." Buck said. "You lot don't move from this spot while I'm gone."

As much as Diego wanted to accompany Buck, he knew that the best thing to do was to stay with the group. And besides, part of him didn't want to go through the toasting temperature of the place.

Buck looked left to right in search of the left behind sloth. In the midst of fog and hot air, Buck could barely see a meter away from him. After running back and forth a few times, he caught a glimpse of what he thought was a foot. Buck hurried to approach him but a sudden burst of hot gas erupted from the ground, leaving him jumping around to and fro.

His current predicament got worse by the minute. If Buck wouldn't get Sid out in time, they would both get steam cooked. And if that won't kill them, the choking temperature would make Buck pass out as well. Though remarkable for his endurance, it was still limited. The daring weasel was at a race against time. Despite the gushing hot air coming out suddenly, Buck drove through to reach the fainted sloth. A large burst of boiling gas steamed in his way. Buck simply jumped up and barrel rolled right through it. Finally, the weasel reached Sid in the nick of time. He grabbed his arm up and hoisted him to his shoulder before looking to their way back. The condition of the plains kept on. Buck was breathing exasperatingly, and his vision was starting to give way. But under all the amount of stress building up, he pursued towards the exit.

"They've been in there for a while now," worried Ellie.

Diego was getting worried sick as well and remained restless walking back and forth into the plains whether deciding to go in and help.

"They've been there long enough," reasoned Manny. "We should go after them"

Diego nodded in agreement. The two were about to go in before Buck came out of the steaming mist along with Sid in tow. Instead of going in, the three immediately went towards them. Buck placed Sid onto the ground and gestured them not to go any further while breathing heavily.

"Wait, don't huddle up guys. They need some air," Diego said from what Buck tried to explain through arm gestures.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked Buck.

"Just a few burns, that's all," Buck answered. He remained panting heavily, kneeling on the ground.

Manny turned his view towards Sid, seeing him in worse condition. "We might have to get this guy some water," he said in a worried tone.

"There's a river *heave* nearby," said Buck. "Been he-ah befo'. Should know the way from here."

"Buck, wait" the saber-tooth said worriedly. "You're still hurt-"

"I'm fine tigah," Buck cut off, standing up but groaning in pain as he did. "Besides, it's my job to keep you mammals safe"

Diego watched him walk on. He could notice him trying to feel nothing from the lingering pain. He knew he was feeling pain. But regardless, Diego watched him with admiration. At least, if he had turned out to be like Buck, then he would still look out for his friends as he always had.

Manny carried Sid on his back. He was reminded of the first time he ever let the sloth on his back; the time where the three of them first set off to be a herd. And looking back from they were now, things had gotten pretty insane.

* * *

"You incompetent fools!" shouted a tall dark shadow in a cave atop a high mountain.

"I'm sorry, godfather," the two shadowy figures apologized.

"I should 'ave known better dan to send you two ingrates!" the tall shadow continued. He rubbed his noggin with a two of the feathers sticking out of his left wing. "I should have known not to let a crow do a vulture's job"

"Please, godfather, give us another chance and we could-"

"Enough," the tall shadow boomed, cutting them off from fear. The tall shadow beamed its glowing red eyes for a moment of thought, and considered. "Very well, but perhaps it is best if I sent better men with you," he said deviously. "Take Dan and Seth along and find Flik. I want to insure that he **pays** for his betrayal.

* * *

Small tracks were left upon a dirt road. A couple of paw prints, two pairs of giant circular prints, and two smaller prints were seen. A small yet loud growl was uttered about. It caught a glance of the tiny peculiar prints upon the road. It immediately stepped its giant angry foot upon it before it boomed out a deafening roar.

This? Not good.

* * *

**Xion the Author: I feel like apologizing for the "Plains of Whoosh". I think it kinda sounds unoriginal but I was running out of ideas and I didn't want you to keep you guys waiting. I spotted a trailer on the internet of movie called "Alpha and Omega" and I went all "AAAAAAHHH!" when I saw it was about wolves. Don't judge me about my fondness to wolves. Too bad it premieres on September (in the US, but since I'm in Asia [yes, I'm good at math, but being Asian has nothing to do with it] , it'll premier around…. December here maybe?)**

**Ryan: It's true.**

**Xion the Author: How did you get here? You're not supposed to be here, you're supposed to be in my old fanfic.**

**Ryan: I'm a figment of your imagination. I come when you want me to.**

**Xion the Author: Hmmm, true. After all I just sometimes write my author notes with pointless drabbles.**

**Elias: Am I supposed to be related to him?**

**Xion the Author: Other than being a wolf, no. He's good at hunting (when he remembered), and you're not. But enough of my OCs, I have a message for all my readers: Please review! ^^ **


	9. Chapter IX: Straying Off the Path

**Xion the Author: I am running…**

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB**

* * *

_**Chapter IX: Straying off the Path.**_

Sid opened his eyes to see the dark ice ceiling of the world of dinosaurs. For the first time ever in his life he woke up in the middle of the night, and looked around. The rest of the herd was already fast asleep. Buck seemed to asleep on top of a branch, resting as he lied down on his side with his arms down facing outside of the camp.

The tree sloth wondered what happened. It took a while before Sid remembered the entire event. It all struck upon him in an utter flash like a horrible nightmare struck upon him. It all became clear once more as to what happened. A cold breeze past through him and he shivered. He tried squeezing his arms around his chest to keep himself warm, but his body suddenly begat a mild shock around his body. He shrieked in pain the way always did. There were burns on his skin through his thick fur.

Sid vaguely remembered scenes of Buck dragging him out of the place. Once again, he felt ashamed to be saved once again. He hid his shame all the time when he was saved. He never showed it, yet the thought of not being able to take care of himself hit him with a wave of sorrow and self-pity.

It was always like this. And being saved again, while risking the life of another and jeopardizing a whole lot more just for him, was just the last straw. He no longer wanted to be responsible for any more trouble. He didn't want to involve anyone else into pain. He no longer wanted to a burden.

Then he looked at Manny and the rest; his herd. He finally recognized the truth of why he made the herd. It all started out of fear of being killed by something out there and staying beside Manny was the best choice of action for him. Then along came Diego, which turns out wasn't as half as bad as he first thought. But in any case, Sid thought he formed the herd out of either selfishness or complete foolishness. He had to admit that the past few years made him happy with them. But he thought it was time to set thing along on the right path.

Sid walked out of the safe clearing with hopes of a better life without shame and pity, for him and for everyone else.

Buck heard his slow footsteps as the sloth left. He got up to see if his suspicions of the sloth were true, and saw that he really was leaving the camp. He thought about trying to get him back and shrugged it off almost immediately. "_The sloth ain't my responsibility if he wanna leave,_" thought Buck. So he let him walk away, into the deep regions of what he called paradise was known as hell to others.

* * *

"Come on guys, you're lagging behind!" shouted Eli with utmost enthusiasm, who was a few meters ahead of the group on a rigorous mountain trail. Flik was flying at a slow pace, and the twins were resting on Peaches' crown. It seemed as though the two were always asleep for most of their travels.

"Where does he get this energy from?" said Peaches who was behind along with the rest. "It's the middle of the night!"

"Some say wolves are more active during the night. You know, because of the moon," Flik replied, pointing his beak towards the great illuminating ball atop of the sky. And it was true. Eli was a lot more energetic.

"But he never acts this way back home," said Peaches, raising a brow.

"I've been to places back and forth a lot," Flik said, dragging his wings up a bit. "But I've noticed that for reasons unknown the moon seems to be brighter and maybe a bit larger here than everywhere else."

"Well... when you think about it, that does seem to be a bit true," said Peaches in agreement, also staring up at the moon.

"What's taking you guys so long?" yelled Eli, who was getting farther and farther by the minute and had to wait around a few seconds for them to catch up a bit every once in a while.

"Can't you just slow down?" Peaches shouted back. Eli raised his eyes up and shook his head optimistically. Part of him really wanted to walk more, in fact, to even start running. And so he walked on without pause, walking back and forth a whole lot of times.

Peaches watched him walk on by himself. Sometimes he never fully understood him, even as they grew like siblings. "You think we might be getting closer to other wolves?" asked Peaches.

"Not likely," Flik answered. "It's full moon. We'd probably hear them howling at this time of hour as well. But nevertheless, I'm sure we're on the right track."

A loud snore erupted from Peaches' head. A snore that echoed out in unison from the two possum twins sleeping on her soft fur. Peaches suddenly felt like yawning, in which then induced her to do so. "Remind me why we have to keep on moving?" she asked again in a sort of drowsy voice.

"Around us is no suitable place to hide. It's a rocky hill that's bound to get us seen. Our best choice of option is the keep moving to somewhere with at least a forest a good place to take refuge," Flik answered.

Eli walked on ahead with brimming optimism. His paws would tap on the ground distinctively as if enjoying each step. It wasn't long before Eli took the very first step on the beaver dam, the step that would change the course of their journey.

Eddie yawned out loud while stretching his arms up in the air. He open eyed his eyes too see the brightly moonlit environment around them, and that his soft bed was rocking in motion. "Peaches, you're still awake?"

"Isn't that obvious enough?" she replied.

"I can't believe Crash can still sleep from all this moving," Eddie mentioned, before looking around near them. "H-hey, where's Eli?"

Peaches pointed her trunk. Eli was already half-across the dam while they were still beginning to cross. Loud turbulent sounds came from underneath the dam as Peaches walked. Flik became anxious. "Lady mammoth, I think you should slow down-"

"Didn't you say we should walk faster?" Peaches retorted with a cranky voice. The lack of sleep was getting to her.

More sounds started to occur, in fact even louder. Eddie suddenly realized their might-be predicament. "S-seriously Peaches, you should stop!" Eddie yelled quickly.

"What are you guys talking about?" complained Peaches. Being awake past her regular bed time was not a good thing.

It wasn't long before Eli noticed them arguing from behind. Eli turned around and walked slowly towards them. "What's the hold-up, guys?" he shouted towards them.

Finally a loud gurgling sound came out. Peaches and Eli finally noticed it when it was too late. Sprays of water suddenly leaked from small holes in the dam. Suddenly a huge burst of water sprang out of the dam, causing panic amongst the gang.

"Run!" shouted Eli. Peaches started to run back to land while Eli raced against time. The mammoth jumped from shock causing Eddie to lose balance and topple down from her. Eddie fell on a tall log of the wooden dam and held on to it in fear.

"Uncle Eddie!" yelled Eli as he ran towards the left-behind possum.

"Help!" he shouted. Eli reached towards him and paused to let Eddie climb up on top of him. But the next moment they tried running once again, the dam finally started to break apart. The logs in front of them broke apart from the water pressure as the water flowed out. The wolf quickly tried to turn but the logs behind them shattered into pieces with on step. Eli held on to a single log and Eddie clamped himself on his fur as they could feel the entire dam tilt, and before they knew it they were carried by the current downstream.

"Guys!" shouted Peaches.

"What's with all the ruckus about?" yawned Crash from his sound sleep. He watched the rest of the dam fall into pieces and water flooding the old river course. "Wha- hey, what happened?"

"We have to go help them!" said Peaches, ignoring Crash.

"Not after all this noise we're not!" Flik stopped her. "The Don had definitely sent out more men to find us, and I bet they won't think twice about coming here."

"But what about-"

"I know another way downstream," Flik replied swiftly. "Its rash but we might make it unseen if we move out now."

"Can somebody please tell me what happened?" Crash demanded.

"We'll tell you on the way," said Peaches before rushing off as Flik flew ahead to point the way.

* * *

"I don't like this place…" Sid muttered to himself as we traversed through the eerie night. He'd sometimes see glowing red eyes in the shadows and would try to convince himself it was his imagination before hastening his stride a bit.

The night was different from the back home Sid thought. The fear of becoming prey itself was deadly enough here.

"You're gonna be okay… you're gonna be okay." Sid muttered before hearing suspicious sounds from behind.

Something rustled about in the bushes behind him. Sid turned around frantically. He looked around him as the fear swallowed him whole. He himself swallowed dead air in quivered in terror, making a clear "gulp" sound.

His panic overtook him and he began to start running. The noises of footsteps and leaves rustling about got louder and louder. The sloth began to sprint as fast as he ever could. Expectedly, just a few moments of sprinting he began to slow down. But when he looked back, he saw shadows of creatures with glowing eyes following behind him.

He was about to scream but the moment he turned his face towards the front he bashed it into a tree. He toddled around dizzily trotting left to right, wearing a smile filled with bark, before collapsing on the ground.

* * *

"Hold on!" shouted Eli, who was holding on for his life on an unbroken log. It fell down from the dam and fell on the water safely. He navigated it through the swift current from jagged rocks and debris. They swerved from left to right smoothly until they had to move through sharp curves.

"Right! To the right!" Eddie shouted. Eli ran his paws on the log making it turn around and around until it curved to the right. Suddenly there was another sharp curve right after.

"To the left, to the leeeeeeft!" the brown eyes possum cried quickly.

"Will you calm down?" the white wolf yelled as he ran his paws again on the log opposite than what he did before and it successfully turned towards the left. Eli tripped on the log and hit his belly right on the log making him whine in pain. The current seemed to slow down a bit which had them relax for a while.

But right after a few seconds of resting, the current somehow sped up again and a loud peculiar noise began to be heard.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" said Eli as they could see the water edge turn into a water fall. Half of all the fur in his body was already drenched with water.

"Here we go again…" muttered Eddie. The two began to shout again as they drifted slowly towards the edge. They closed their eyes and shouted as they fell. When the log splashed down on to the water safely after just a few moments, Eli opened his eyes and turned around to see it was just a meter high.

"Eddie!" said Eli. His uncle was still shouting with his eyes closed. "Eddie! It's okay!" his wolf nephew shouted. The possum slowly peeked through his eyelids first before widening his sight. But it widened a whole lot more than what Eli had expected.

"How is **that** okay?" Eddie retorted as he pointed forwards. Eli wondered and looked towards his front to see rapids, by the dozens.

The two began to scream again as they Eli navigated the log left to right avoiding the jagged rocks. Eli swerved through them without any difficulty and he began to feel slightly delighted.

"Hey! This is getting kinda fun!" shouted Eli in excitement. He anticipated every fall and rock there was and navigated the log without any difficulty. He kept on anticipating until he came across this time a real water fall. The log flew high up into the air, but as they looked down they saw the great distance of the fall they were about to experience.

"Still having fun?" Eddie said sarcastically before they both screamed even harder than before as they fell.

The log broke from the impact but thankfully Eli remained conscious as he plunged down into the water. He saw Eddie simply floating without any movement and grabbed him before swimming back to the surface. Thankfully, the current wasn't at all strong anymore.

"Gack!" Eli coughed out water after finally managing to get himself on land. Eddie slumped on his back almost lifeless of exhaustion. The only that got him active in the middle of the night was probably thanks to the moon being up. They both gasped for air after being taken by the river. Eli shook off the water from his fur before his legs trembled. He collapsed down on the ground tired and weary.

"We're safe..." heaved Eli. His eyes began to drop from fatigue and lack of rest. The water flowed back into the river it once was.

"I wanna go to bed again…" muttered Eddie.

Eli turned to face the moon. Its mystifying glow showered the world in a stream of bright moonlight. If it wasn't for the moon, they never would have seen as much from the event. He felt like thanking it, even though showing gratitude to a heavenly body was somehow idiotic. But without any other comment, the two fell asleep without even noticing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peaches and the others were heading downstream in search of Eli and Eddie. They would glance at the river every now and then and would see debris.

"I hope Eddie is okay…" worried Crash after hearing about what happened. The two were almost never separated and the thought of being alone frightened him

Peaches felt the situation was getting more drastic. "Can you search for them in the air?" the mammoth asked.

"I guess I could try-" said Flik before cutting himself off. "-Wait, did you hear something?"

A loud squawk echoed in the air. Suddenly, two giant creatures swooped down from the sky and grabbed Peaches. They were even larger than her, and Peaches was almost half the size of a fully grown mammoth already. She screamed in unison with Crash, who was already on top of her.

"Peaches!" shouted Flik. He tried flying higher when suddenly two swift familiar shadows past by him.

"Going somewhere, Flik?" said Russel, blocking his way

"Where are you taking them?" Flik demanded.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," answered Butch with a grin.

"Yeah! Just follow us, and we'll make sure they're unharmed," said Russel before the two crows made and evil heartily laugh. Flik, who looked towards an almost impossible sight of a heavy mammoth being carried away in the sky, had no other choice than to follow. He looked towards the farthest distance of the river his eye can see.

"Please be okay, Eli," Flik muttered. And in a split second he followed after Peaches' captors.

* * *

**Xion the Author: …out of ideas. ^^ In the original draft, the chapter was really really short so I had to lengthen it with the river scene. The idea actually just came to me while my fingers were on the keyboard. Plus, editing once again was not needed as much, so I added a few more dialogue and detail. But even after doing so, this once known to be long chapter is one of the shortest in the story :D**


	10. Chapter X: Lost Along The Way

**Xion the Author: OMG…**

**Sid: What happened?**

**Xion the Author: I forgot to add a really important scene! Oh no! Hmmm… I think I'll just think of another way of putting it in…**

**Diego: What scene was it?**

**Xion the Author: It was where Eli and Peaches saw the "aiujkhfdnaiunewicu" hehe no way am I spoiling. In any case, you can all go on reading the new chapter!**

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB

* * *

**

_**Chapter X: Lost Along the Way**_

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Peaches and Crash screamed their hearts out as they were carried across the air by a pair of giant birds. It was over 3m long from wing to wing. One carried Peaches on one side while one in the other.

Flik watched and flew along behind them. Behind him were the two birdbrain followers namely Russel and Butch, who were watching him in case he might do anything suspicious.

Not long after a few minutes of flight, Peaches could see a tall dark mountain that loomed over the entire forest. It was surrounded with tall dark caverns at the top, and Peaches wouldn't be surprised that it would be their headquarters.

It had been a long time since Flik had been there. It was filled with thoughts of old dreams and memories he tried to forget.

Peaches were thrown down on a clear landing spot a few meters away. The giant birds continued flying towards the dark cavern. Flik flew to them instantly to check up on them.

"Are you all okay?" worried Flik.

"I'm fine" said Peaches, getting up almost as if nothing happened. "I'm tougher than I look"

"The Don is this way. Follow us" said Butch. The two crows flew slowly as the group followed them into the dark corridor.

The moonlight shone through tiny holes, and seldom reflected on the eyes of birds that were watching them. Crash fainted instead of simply pretending to be dead. Peaches tried to avert her eyes from their glare. Suddenly, one particular bird flew right past her swiftly, which made her gasp in surprise. The evil crows and vultures that watched laughed at them.

Finally, they reached a corner where huge pillars of rocks were set beside each other. On top of the highest pillar was what Peaches thought might be the highest in rank in all of the birds. She could see their giant captors and the crows that led them bowed down before him.

The vulture flew down swiftly in front of them. Though Crash and Peaches blocked their eyes from the sudden gust, Flik remained staring at him. The vulture had a scar across his beak, the darkest of black feathers, and eyes that seemed to glow red when reflected in the light.

"Welcome back, Flik" the voice said in a low yet menacing voice that chilled them to the spine before revealing itself from the bright moonlight that peered through a hole in the ceiling.

"Leave my friends alone, Ricardo" Flik said boldly.

"Your, friends?" said Ricardo as he walked around them. Crash shivered on top of Peaches while she acted brave in front of them. "How may I ask did you end up meeting them?"

"That's none of your business" Flik replied.

"Still stubborn as usual, I see. I suppose you're still not going to tell me what I want, won't you." said Ricardo as he finished circling around and once the two met each other's glance. "Now, I believe that there were others with you?" he continued, now glaring at his subordinates.

"Errr, the wolf and the other possum wasn't there when we saw them, godfather" Russel replied, shivering from the Don's glare.

"Hmph. No matter. As long as Flik is here" said Ricardo as he tried to still his anger.

"What do you want, Ricardo? I thought we've settled our business already" demanded Flik.

"That we have" replied Ricardo before turning around facing them. "But that was before I wanted you to suffer for your _betrayal_."

"I left because you betrayed _me_."

"Silence, you impudent fool!" angered Ricardo as he slapped Flik with his large wing. Though Flik was small and force like that would send him flying, he barely even flinched.

"Flik!" worried Peaches, and Ricardo turned his eyes on the wooly mammoth.

"Ahhh, and let's not forget our little_ hostage_ here" said Ricardo as he neared Peaches. "Though I may have treated you harshly since now, I can still prove to be quite the gentlemen.

"Russel. Butch. Take our _guests_ to their holding cells." Ricardo commanded. The two crows smirked at each other.

"Yes, godfather" they replied before leading the group further into the dark cavern. Don Ricardo watched them leave before going further into his plan.

"Dan. Seth" Ricardo called and the two giant birds appeared. "Find and retrieve his other friends. I want to make sure he'll tell me what I want."

The giant birds squawked loudly before heading into flight out of the cavern.

* * *

"Sid!"

"Sid!"

"Sid!"

The herd called out the sloth's name as they searched for him. It was daybreak, and they all woke up to find him missing.

"Sid! Where are you?" shouted Diego.

"Maybe he got taken by a dinosaur" worried Ellie.

"On my watch? Negative" answered Buck who was simply watching them from a branch.

"Then what happened to him?" asked Manny.

Buck flipped down to the ground as valiant as he always did. "He left"

"But Sid wouldn't just leave like that" said Diego.

"Quite the contrareh" said Buck. "Actually saw him leave mahself"

"You what?" shouted everyone in disbelief.

"Why didn't you stop him?" angered Ellie.

"Why should I?" said Buck. "If 'e wants to leave then so be it. He's not mah responsibility"

Manny went into a fit. "You know Sid won't last a minute here, and you just let him walk out? What's the matter with you?"

"Oi! I already told ya'! If he didn't wanna travel as a group anymoah, then I let him!" argued Buck. "It's completely **his **choice!"

"Then you could've changed his mind!" Manny argued back frustrated.

"I said he's not **my** responsibility!" argued Buck.

"Then how am I supposed to trust you as a friend then?" Manny shouted

The two remained glaring into each other's eyes. After a while, Manny calmed down and took a deep breath. "We're looking for Sid, whether with or _without_ you.

"Manny-" said Diego before being interrupted.

"I know we're trying to get our kids back Diego, but Sid is part of our herd too" said Manny. "He's the reason we were a herd and-"

"Actually, I was gonna ask if you were okay with all that" said Diego. "But seeing as you just took the words right out of my mouth, never mind." Diego smiled at Manny, and he smiled back. They both knew that Sid was just as important to both of them.

"Alright then, let's get Sid back ASAP. Hopefully we can still get Peaches and Eli" said Ellie.

"They'll be fine. Eli is actually pretty tough for a kid" said Diego proudly.

"You obviously haven't gotten to know Peaches enough" said Manny proudly as well. As both of them boasted about their children as they walked towards the direction Sid left, Buck stood behind watching them leave.

Buck sighed and rubbed his palm on down his face. Buck thought about why they insisted in getting back Sid. Was it because he knew how to make fire? Was it because he made them laugh all the time? Buck couldn't figure out why they wanted to get back an almost useless sloth.

Then he thought about why they tried getting him back the first time. He never really saw how important he was to them, even after seeing him for the first time when he saved him. But then Buck remembered a single word he never thought about for the past couple of years.

Family.

"Wait up!" he shouted as he picked up his knife and ran towards them.

The three paused as they let him catch up. Manny turned around and looked at him. "What?" he said in a rather rash voice.

"I… uh- I was wonderin' if I could still be… ya know… yer tour guide" he said as he smiled about it.

Manny glanced towards Ellie and Diego. The look on their faces gave away what they wanted to answer.

"Fine"

* * *

The gentle rays of light shone on their faces and woke them up from their slumber. Eli stretched his legs up before taking a look around the scenery half-asleep. When all he saw was the river bank and Eddie still sleeping, he finally woke up entirely and remembered everything that happened.

"Uncle Eddie!" he shouted. "Uncle Eddie, wake up!" He shook his paw against Eddie's body until he began to wake up.

"Huh? What?" he said, still half-asleep before looking around and experiencing the same feeling Eli did a moment ago. "Oh, right."

"We have to look for Peaches and the others" said Eli.

Eddie got up and shook the dirt off his fur. "Where should we start looking for them?"

"Uhhh…" Eli was speechless. He had no idea. "You're the elder, you tell me"

"How should I know? I usually think these kind of things with- with…" said Eddie before distressing about the absence of his twin brother.

Eli sighed before picking him up and putting him on his head. "Come on, unc. Let's go into the forest and see what we can find."

They walked away from the river bank and into the forest. Eli looked around the forest to see leaves high atop the trees and on the ground. His paws would make a crunching sound in every step he made. And the sunlight would peer through the tiny holes in the ceiling of leaves above them. Eli spotted a rabbit a few meters away picking up a carrot from the ground. The rabbit turned around and caught him staring at him. The rabbit screamed and dropped his carrot before running off to a nearby tree burrow.

Eli tilted his head a bit wondering why he ran off. He went towards the burrow to see it was just a few inches hollow, smaller than he himself could fit in. In the small corner he saw the rabbit that ran off cowering. The rabbit looked through his hands covering his eyes and saw Eli looking at him and screamed. "Ahhhh! Don't eat me!"

"Wait, calm down, I just-"

"Help! Don Ricardo! Help me!-"

"I'm not gonna eat you! Now just calm down!" Eli snapped. The rabbit calmed down and walked cautiously towards him. Eli backed up a bit to let him out of the burrow.

"Phew! For a second there I thought you were gonna eat me!" said the rabbit. Now that he was out of the burrow, Eli could finally take a good look at him. He had rough puffy hair on his head and tail, his left eye was yellowish and seemed to be bigger than the other, and his right bucktooth was longer than the other. He seemed old and jumpy.

"I'm not. Now just relax, I just wanted to ask a few questions" said Eli.

"Oh, well, ask ahead" he said. "By the way, my name is Humphrey.

"Nice to meet'cha Humphrey. Now could you tell me, did you just mention Don Ricardo?"

"Funny you asking that! **Everybody** knows him!" said Humphrey. "He's the big man! He protects everyone!"

"Sounds fishy, don't you think?" said Eddie.

"I'm more worried I might get his fleas" said Eli as Humphrey scratched himself to get rid bugs biting on him. "Know anything about other wolves around this part?" asked Eli.

"Wolves? Where?" shouted Humphrey.

"Dude, there's one in front of you" mentioned Eddie and got Humphrey in a state of panic.

"Ahhh! Don't eat me!" Humphrey screamed as he ran back into his burrow.

"I'm starting to think this guy is crazy" said Eli before shouting again into the burrow, "I'm not gonna eat you!"

Slowly, Humphrey got out again and remained jumpy and panicky. Eli sighed, "Look, can you tell where I can find them?"

"There's a whole pack of them over there" said Humphrey as he pointed the direction past his tree.

"Okay, got it" said Eli as he started walking towards that direction. "I'm gonna leave now"

"Crazy rabbit" murmured Eddie.

* * *

Sid woke up the next morning feeling better than before. He rubbed his blurry eyesight before he yawned and stretched his arms wide at the same time. After a few seconds did he only fid out that he was being dangled around by his tail. Someone or _something_ was carrying him around. Sid yelped in surprise.

He looked and turned his head around to see what was carrying him until his head hit a nearby branch and knocked him right back to sleep.

* * *

The humongous dinosaur spotted a couple of footprints. Footprints that looked similar to the ones he saw before.

Remembering what their mother did, he slammed his foot right on their footprints and roared out to the heavens, scaring any unsuspecting dinosaur into hiding.

* * *

**Xion the Author: Wahoo! Cliffhangers! Sorry about them, I tried not to make the chapter too long so I had to cut it short for now. And incidentally, it was then too short in my standards, so I included the cliffhangers.  
**

**Manny: Seriously, what scene were you talking about a while ago?**

**Xion the Author: I'll tell you all next time, when I manage to insert it into another chapter. After all, it's near completion… I think. Well… by the way things are going I predict that there will be no more than five chapters. That means maybe five weeks from I'll continue finishing that other story and then go on with my next fic. But now is not the time to talk about it. Right now is the best time to say "Please Review!"**


	11. Chapter XI: Asking for Directions

**Xion the Author: Heya! I'm back! Sorry I took a while. This is one of the chapters I really have no insight upon and did my best to make it detailed. I'll try to think ahead of the story before writing the following chapter next time so I won't miss something again. Usually when I do, I think of twists that can change the entire idea in the next chapters. For example, the Don Ricardo wasn't really a godfather in the first place, and the mafia birds weren't really put into thought. But when the idea came up I just HAD to put it in. Originally, Ricardo should've had a different name and was just sort of an arch-nemesis for Flik, without the entire mafia idea. ^^ : Another part was that Sid wasn't originally going to be taken by his one-day adopted dino kids. But… since he was in Dinoland and all, I REALLY wanted to. To be specific, the entire journey wasn't in the original idea. I've already told you guys about what Eli was originally supposed to be like, but since I thought "Hey! Let's put in a perilous journey that people will really enjoy reading about!" I changed his personality so he would fit the story a bit better.**

**Sid: And you guys probably miss me by now, so I'm going to make my appearance in the beginning of this chapter! **

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB

* * *

**

_**Chapter XI: Looking for Directions**_

Sid finally woke up from dizzied slumber to find himself still dangling around. He felt a slight upchuck from the to-and-fro motion as his captors carried him around. Suddenly, he hit his head again on a rock the ground but thankfully he kept his consciousness. He uttered a small yelp in pain. His captors noticed it and finally laid him down on the ground.

Sid looked up to see not one, but three familiar faces.

"Mama!" the three dinos called him as they rushed towards him to try and hug him but all they did was maul him around.

"Doh! Oof!" groaned Sid. Though Sid felt pain in every bump and tackle they unintentionally made, he felt warm-hearted to see his one-day adopted kids again. "It's so great to – oof! – see you guys again!" He said as he felt the tickle of their tongues as it ran across his body. Soon enough, Sid was covered in gooey disgusting saliva.

And just as soon as he was put down on the ground, they all heard a loud roar echoing in the air. Egbert picked up Sid and immediately the three began to travel again. Egbert threw Sid up in the air and catched him on his back.

"Woooooaah!" shouted Sid as he landed on the now large one-day adopted dinosaur. "Wh-where are we going?" he asked abruptly. The dinosaurs made no reply, after all, they didn't speak life regular animals.

* * *

"Let us out!" shouted Peaches as she rammed the cave door. The door barely budged no matter how many times Peaches would persist to ram it. Crash was reminded of his sister while he watched his nephew.

"It's no use" said Flik, stopping Peaches from ramming it again. "You'll only end up hurting yourself, and I doubt the Don would just let us walk out. Unharmed, that is"

"Okay, enough witty statements osprey. It's time you told us what's going on!" demanded Crash. Peaches was intrigued by the statement and looked at Flik. The osprey sighed heavily, knowing that it was about time to explain everything.

"I used to work for – I mean – _with _Don Ricardo" answered Flik. "It was a long time ago. I was known as his consigliere, his right hand man. We started this family together for a good purpose, a purpose long forgotten"

"The wolves used to be ravenous and out-of-control. They were bloodthirsty for prey, and their hunger never seemed to diminish. As a drastic measure to things, we created this family and called it Bloodwings, to take back the blood spilled by the wolves. And the entire idea of this family came from me"

"Ricardo was my best friend, and thought that he would've been a more suitable leader than I would be. He was better at persuading and encouraging other birds. I was the brains behind every decision. We would try and stop wolves from hunting others when we could. We would make scout patrols and would shout out in the air if we spotted one. And each passing day was a success for the family. Death counts started to go down, and we gained the animals' trust. It finally came to a point where the wolves would hunt only when needed. And as soon as that started, the necessity in our role was coming to a close as well. I decided to retire from the job, knowing that we were no longer needed. However, Ricardo didn't had the same thought in mind."

"He grew mad with power. He controlled the will of all the birds and all the woodland creatures, and no one could ever lose to a speech to him. And whoever defied him with end up in a rather unpleasant situation, one way or another"

Finally, Flik grew to a heavy sigh. "I persuaded him the best I could about what he was doing. But, like I said, I could never beat him in a debate. He was insistent, completely blinded by his power that he seemed to have lost consciousness of what our true goal was. So I flew away, never turning back."

"And that's what's going on." Flik finished.

"Why won't he just leave you alone?" asked Peaches, finally understanding the dire situation Flik was in.

"Many of the animals follow him, though only due to fear" Flik explained. "But not all"

"And what does that have to do with you?" Crash asked.

Flik took a moment to think about whether to tell them, but went ahead and told them. "There is a legend. Before, there was only one kind of bird. But as diversity grew through evolution, many had changed dramatically. Some had grown larger, others smaller. Some had stopped flying and stayed on land, and some developed into a form more suitable for swimming. As the diversity grew, it was known that all the birds were distancing themselves from every other bird. But to ensure that they would not feel as alienated from all the others, all the birds in the world gathered into one spot, and swore to keep their loyalty as birds unto a single item. It is known as the Rainbow Feather. And to whoever has it, all the birds must obey him with complete loyalty. And with all the birds in his command, conquering all the other creatures would be a snap"

"And you must know where the feather is located!" Peaches blurted out in excitement. The little girl inside her popped out from the story.

"Yes" Flik replied. "But it is an artifact too strong, that my ancestors kept it hidden somewhere that no ordinary bird could reach"

"Well, that sums up all of my questions" said Crash, cracking the bones in his neck.

"But what can we do now?" asked Peaches.

"We can only sit here and wait…" answered Flik. "…and hope for a miracle"

* * *

"How long have we been walking?" complained Eddie.

"What are you talking about? I'm the only one who's walking!" retorted Eli. Eddie was riding Eli on top of him, lying lazily on his head.

"Eli, you should learn to respect your uncles more" Eddie replied. Eli rolled his eyes and picked him off of his head and placed him on the ground.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure we're getting close" said Eli.

"We– You've been walking for hours already" said Eddie. "I already told you, we shouldn't trust crazy old rabbits."

"Come on, have a little faith on the guy. I'm sure he told us the right direction" said Eli.

"And how sure are you?" Eddie asked.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, we don't have any other leads towards them" answered Eli.

"Why won't we turn back and meet up with Crash and the others?" Eddie asked.

"That's the beauty of my plan!" Eli answered. "When we meet the wolves, we can ask them to help us find them!"

"And how sure are you they'll help?" Eddie asked. "Or not just rip us into shreds the moment they see us?"

Eli paused for a few moments. "That doesn't matter. Just trust me"

Eddie rubbed his paw down his face. "I still don't know why I - the elder - won't just make the decisions for you"

"Because you're a possum, and I'm a big wolf" Eli teased. The two continued to walk on. Eli looked around him, seeing the tall trees blocking almost entirely the sunlight. Unknown to them, there was someone spying them.

Suddenly, something sprang up and pounced on Eli. Eddie flinched and fell his butt on the ground. Eli opened his eyes to see another pair of eyes; blue like his, but his had a darker distinct color, and the wolf, roughly of the same age, staring angrily at him had a brighter color like that of the sky. Eli somehow felt himself lost in the wolf's eyes.

"Get off my friend!" yelled Eddie as he jumped on the wolf and slammed his paws on her back.

"You're… friend?" asked the wolf as her glare slowly went away.

"Uncle, to be precise" answered Eli. And as Eddie continued pounding at her, she got off of him. Eddie rolled towards the ground as she arched her back. Now that she was off of him, he got up and got a better look at her. She had a bright brownish fur, and she had a certain grace in the way she moved.

"You shouldn't be here outlander, you're not welcome" she said, sitting down on the soft foliage.

"Why not?" asked Eddie. "He's a wolf, isn't he **supposed** to be welcomed?"

"Not all wolves are as welcoming as they appear," she sneered.

"Well I'm not one of those wolves," Eli replied distinctively.

She inspected him, eyeing down every fur and corner of his body and she let her guard down a bit. "I can see that. Now, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I came from a faraway place to look for other like me" Eli answered. "Other _wolves_"

"You don't come from another pack?" she asked intriguingly.

Eli shook his head. "My pack died a long time ago in a fire when I was a pup"

"Oh dear, don't tell me this opossum raised you up himself!" she said, shocked from disbelief.

"Hey!" shouted Eddie. "I am mildly offended.

"Not really" answered Eli, ignoring his uncle. "I was adopted by a herd. And after being the only wolf there, and the only other predator in the herd, I wanted to look for other wolves"

"Goodness, what kind of herd would that have been?" she uttered.

"Weirder than you think" Eddie answered.

She giggled, "Well, I'm going to have to disappoint you. Wherever you may have come from, our pack doesn't just open their arms to any wolf. I'm sure my father wouldn't want that."

"Buh- I-I'm sure I can talk to your dad" Eli persuaded.

"Well, that will have to be a problem for you 'cause he's the pack alpha. And that would be a problem for me cause I'm his daughter," she said. "So, you should probably start going back to where you came from."

"We can't!" Eddie persisted, "We've gotten so far and we're not giving up this easy!"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I could d-"

"Well then what if I get _your_ trust?" asked Eli.

"Huh?" asked both Eddie and the female wolf.

"You are the pack alpha's daughter, right? I'm sure he would understand if you'd tell him!" Eli said.

The female wolf took one last inspection at him, and gave deep thought about what he said. "Actually, that's not such a bad idea. Besides, I'm starting to want to get to know you better." agreed the wolf as she approached him "I will test you in every way I know to see if you are as trustworthy as you claim.

"That's great!" he said excitingly. The wolf could never be more thrilled. "My name's Eli. What's yours?"

"My name's Leah. Nice to meet you"

* * *

"These footprints look peculiar" said Buck as he inspected the tracks leading onwards, "Very peculiar"

"You think they might have taken Sid?" Manny asked.

"Most likely" Buck answered. "After all, his track included his odorous stench"

"Are we too late then?" worried Ellie.

"Maybe not" said Buck. "Remember those three lil' dinos that got 'im into that ol' mess back then?"

"Wait a minute" said Diego. "You think those three recognized him and picked him up when they remembered their old _momma_?"

"Spot on, mate!" Buck said enthusiatically. "That's exactly what I thought! You could do well for a mind reader"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" said Ellie. "Let's go follow him"

But before the herd could move on, Diego spotted a more familiar print not far from those of the others. "Uh oh, I don't think it'll be that easy"

Buck raised his eyebrow and walked towards him, and recognized the footprints immediately on sight.

"Rudy"

* * *

**Xion the Author: Again, I would like to apologize for not updating! I proofread it a bit too. I just hope you guys are still reading this!**

**Buck: Please Review!**


	12. Chapter XII: In The Midst of Suspense

**Xion the Author: I have no excuses… my apologies :3 And its pretty long too… please read :3**

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB**

* * *

**_Chapter XII: In the Midst of Suspense_**

"Whoooooaaaah!" Sid hanged on to Egbert as the dinosaur traversed swiftly across the up and down path. The swerving path across fallen tree trunks, low-lying leafy branches that would incidentally hit Sid every now and then, and a few unsuspecting tiny dinosaurs scamping away in fright.

"C-can we slow down?" bellowed Sid as his body jumped up and down. The t-rex trio remained silent and continued to run swiftly. Finally, after a period of time sprinting, the running stopped and Sid was finally able to see clearly the path ahead. He opened his eyes to it, and wished he kept it closed. The path ahead showed a barren wasteland, cracks on the ground where little crevices spewed a spray of lava.

"Oh no. Oh n-n-n-n-o no no NO" Sid jittered nervously, and as he felt Egbert start to move again, he hanged on tightly as he was galloped across the treacherous path. "Aaaaaaaah-"

* * *

"-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" A voice echoed away from a distance, audible enough for the entire herd to hear it.

"That's Sid!" exclaimed Manny, overhearing the sloth's shrill screech.

"This is turning out to be a bit cliché isn't it", said Diego.

"Who cares? Move!" shouted Buck as the herd rushed off swiftly into the horizon.

* * *

SLAM!

Peaches made a heavy ram on the boulder before toddling backwards in fatigue. "It's no use…"

"What do we do now?" Crash said.

Peaches made one last ram towards the boulder, and the entire cave once again felt like it shook. Peaches heard a small cracking sound, followed by few more snapping sounds that traveled up. A rock fell down from above, landing just beside Crash, making him flinch in surprise. She looked up tired and weary to see a small light of hope. "H-hey guys! Look!" Flik and Crash looked towards where Peaches pointed with her trunk. "Guess they never made routine checks on their jail cells huh?"

"A small hole, enough to fit me and Crash out, but-" Flik looked at Peaches to see her grinning. "-what about you?"

"We can't just leave you behind!" Crash exclaimed. "Ellie will kill me!"

"Don't worry about me, just get out and look for help" said Peaches. "I could look for another way out in the mean time"

Flik and Crash looked at each other before Crash mounted Flik. "Be careful fruit-pop" Flik flew up towards the hole while Crash held on, and the two made it out safely, leaving Peaches alone.

* * *

"So, where exactly did you come from?" asked Leah as the two wolves walked up a hill.

"A place called _The Ice Age,_" answered Eli. Leah gave him a look, raising her eyebrow, and Eli could read from her face she had no idea what he was talking about. "It's a place where you could find snow everywhere; from tree tops to mountains and frozen lakes."

"What's snow?" asked Leah.

"Wait, you don't know what snow is?" said Eddie from atop Eli, and Leah simply shook her head.

"It's white _fuzz_ that falls out of the sky," answered Eli as he pointed upwards.

"Like rain?" she asked.

"Yeah, only its cold and it piles up like something solid" Eli said. "It's like piling up your dreams right in front of you"

"Wow, I've never seen snow before" she said amazingly.

"I'm not surprised" said Eli. "Moment I stepped paw here I haven't seen a single drop of snow"

"I'd like to see snow someday" said Leah, looking sweetly back at Eli as they reached the top of the hill. Eli blushed and snapped out of trance when Eddie said something.

"Nice catch, lover boy" Eddie sniggered.

"Shut up" Eli grumbled before catching up with Leah, who was standing on top of the hill. As he made his way towards her, he could see a glimpse of what he expected his test. He saw herds of deer eating up the grass of the vast landscape ahead of them. White-tailed and numerous in numbers; Eli stood aghast. He had never seen so much deer in his life, or any big herds like these.

"So, I'm betting you already realized what the test is" Leah said. "Try to catch one deer, and you'll be deemed worthy"

Eli gulped. He was never able to catch deer, or any large prey to be exact. "I-I-I don't know", he stammered, "I-I don't really _feel_ like hunting right now-". The white wolf was backing out slowly before Leah walked in front of him.

"It's now or never. This is your only chance to impress me," said Leah.

Eli trembled at the thought. What if he couldn't catch one? Though haunted that he would fail the test, he braved up and tried. He walked down the hill valiantly. "Eli," said Eddie. "But you never-"

"Well, maybe today might be my lucky day," Eli answered swiftly.

"But what if you don't catch a deer?" Eddie asked.

Eli thought silently before replying, "This is the only way for me to impress her," he said,"And it's not like I have much of a choice". Eli picked Eddie up from on top of him and laid him near a small tree and started to creep up towards the deer.

"I'm beginning to wonder why you're _really_ trying to impress her," mumbled Eddie as he rubbed his paw down his face. Eddie climbed up the nearby tree and watched Eli as he stalked his prey.

"_Okay, stay calm Eli_" he thought silently "_Just remember everything you learned_" He slowly inched towards the unsuspecting deer. And when he thought the time was ripe, he leaped up to try and catch it. He almost had it in his claws when the deer was able to swiftly run away, making him attack the soft ground. Eli made a chase for it. The entire herd of deer stared sprinting hoofs away as he tried to get it. The herd outran him and Eli slammed his paw down on the ground. _"Fail"_

Eddie sighed, "I told him not to make a fool of himself"

"Well, let's just see what he'll do next," said Leah as she walked towards the tree Eddie perched himself at.

Eli slowly tracked down the herd of deer. "Either go back now and be a loser for the rest of your life, or die trying," he said to himself. As he tried to follow the hoof prints left behind, Eddie and Leah followed him as they watched his progress.

The sun began to die out. Eli grew tiresome of his numerous attempts. Leah and Eddie simply watched and followed him. As the sunset shone its red light, Eli knew he had only one last attempt before it was impossible to make any prey at the night.

"It's getting really late" said Eddie "Have you deemed him anything yet?" he asked Leah, who simply sat silently while watching Eli.

Eli stalked a deer one last time. It was a small one, a child that strayed a bit too far from his parents. Eli took this chance for easy prey. He slowly crept up towards it, leaped up and pinned it down on the ground. The deer screamed as the herd ran off in fright. Eli raised his claw in triumph as he was about to cut the deer's throat. But as he was about to, he saw the fear the baby deer had in his eyes, and all killing intent flushed out of him. Eli looked at his contracted claws before getting off of the baby deer. The deer got up slowly, in much of a daze as Eli was. "Get out of here," the white wolf said. The baby deer glimmered its beady eyes, and got up on his trembling limbs before running off to find his parents.

Eli knew he had failed. He didn't even have the guts to take down his prey. He walked back towards the others as they walked towards him as well. Eli looked into Leah's eyes and shuddered as he knew that he screwed the test. Eli tucked his head down in shame "I-I-"

"You pass," she said, and Eli immediately raises his head up in awe. Eddie raised his jaw wide open; in just as much disbelief as he was.

"W-wait, but I-"

"The test wasn't how good you were in hunting," explained Leah. "The test was about seeing just how not bloodthirsty and merciless you are"

"Why did you need me to prove that?" Eli asked.

"We don't want to let in deadweights, but we don't want to let in ravenous monsters in as well," Leah answered.

"But… what about the fact he wasn't able to catch any deer?" Eddie asked.

"I can tell you're not as good as hunting as I thought, but hunting by yourself isn't really a thing us wolves do. That's why you have a pack," Leah smiled as she leaped down from the rock podium she stood on. "So, come on. I know you probably want to see the pack now, but why not relax for a while?"

Eli looked at her still in a state of skepticism. But, disbelief aside, he couldn't be any happier.

"Nice catch, lover boy," whispered Eddie.

Eli simply blushed this time, not replying to Eddie's statement. Leah walked on and Eddie climbed up on Eli and the two followed her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," winked Leah. They walked for a few minutes together to reach their destination. The sun dying down its austere light as the moon welcomed its luminous heartbeat.

Eli followed behind, trying to think of a topic to bring up. "So… did you live with your pack all your life?" he asked.

"Yeah, though I spend most of my time doing reconnaissance, hunting and foraging" answered Leah.

"Bwuh – wait – _foraging?_" blurted Eli.

"Yeah, foraging. A good diet consists of an equal balance between meat and fruit- said Leah. "-which reminds me, you don't seem to know how to hunt, yet you're still alive here completely healthy."

"My pack died when I was a little cub, but since Diego found me his herd took me in" Eli replied "He taught me to hunt. Well, _tried_"

"Wait- you were raised by a herd?" asked Leah. "As farfetched as that sounds, that still doesn't answer my previous question"

"Diego is a saber tooth. He is like my father" answered Eli, before pausing silently for a moment "I… would never have able to survive without him…"

"You must have had the strangest herd," said Leah.

"You have no idea," said Eddie. "We have mammoths, possums(pointing towards himself), Diego, wolf(pointing at Eli), and sloth"

"Wow, that really is strange," giggled Leah. Eli continued to remain silent, thinking about his adoptive father. It's been so long since they left, and he wondered how he was. Maybe running off somewhere wasn't the best idea after all, and dragging Peaches along too.

Leah broke his silence when they finally reached their destination. "We're here!" the brown wolf said excitedly.

"Where exactly?" asked Eli. Leah grinned as she walked discreetly behind him and pushed him down a hill along with Eddie.

"Woaaaahh!" shouted the two as they slid down the long hill. Eddie stumbled from Eli's head and ended up sliding down by himself, slower than the wolf. Eli continued to slide down on his belly, screaming anxiously as he navigated down the leafy hill teeming with trees.

"Wooooohooooo!" Leah bellowed, catching up with Eli. "Isn't this fun!"

"Why are we sliding so fast?" shouted Eli when a low-lying branch hit him in his face.

"Hehe, see these leaves grew from these trees here?" Leah chuckled "They're pretty slimy when they fall off"

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" cried Eddie as he had the time of his life, sliding down as he rode on to a leaf. "This is even better than with snow! Too bad Crash isn't here!"

Leah glanced at Eddie before looking back towards Eli. "See! Even possum there is having fun!" she exclaimed. Seeing Eli was still shaking from the experience she offered advice. "Just let loose! Don't be such kill joy and let go! Waahoooo!" and with that she slid down further than him.

Eli watched her as she sped up. Thinking about it for a moment, he tried to calm himself down and follow her advice. Hearing the two shouting in joy, he might as well try to make the best of the experience. He tucked his body lower to gain more speed, trying to catch up with Leah. The two sloped around left to right, avoiding potential collisions ahead of them.

Slowly, Eli was filled with glee as he began to enjoy sloping from one corner to another. He began chuckling, and before he knew it he was racing against Leah. One quick tuck and he sped up. Leah noticed it from the corner of her eye and tucked her head down as well. The two accelerated off into the distance. Eli couldn't leave his eyes off of her. Leah glanced at him as well, but as she spotted something she suddenly shouted, "Watch out!"

Eli looked forward to see a small slope going up. Caught off guard he slipped right up into the air and flipped. Leah watched him up above as he fell diagonally towards her. The two bounced and barrel rolled in the air, making Leah land on Eli with his back on the ground, and their bellies lying atop each other. Eli faced forward the see the end of the hill in front of them. The two of them yelled until they landed towards a pool of mud. The two flipped from the sudden brake and they separated as they spread themselves on the muck puddle.

Leah got up and looked at the white male wolf to see him trying to get up himself, but as he did he slipped and ended up having his face diving towards the wet dirt. Leah laughed as he spat it out of his mouth. As a reflex, Eli scooped up some of the dirt and threw it at her. Leah stopped as the pile of mud landed on her face. She shook it off to see clumps of her hair standing out. Eli laughed out loud, and Leah leaped towards him, grabbing a pile of sludge and wiped it all over his head, making a mohawk out of his head fur.

"Who's laughing now?" Leah sniggered. Eli splashed some more of the goop at her and the two ran off in a muddy fit. As the two ran off enjoying themselves, they couldn't help but forget about the possum left behind.

"Woooooooooooooo!" the extravagant possum bellowed. Eddie landed towards the mud pile a little after they ran off. "That was great! Who's up for round-" he glanced around him to find out he was by himself "-guys? Where are you?"

The two wolves chased each other, playing around as if old childhood friends. Tagging each other; scraping mud off their own fur and throwing it at each other; running after each other. It was as if they had known each other and had finally been reunited. Eddie followed a track of muddy paws to see them enjoying themselves. He climbed up tree after tree watching after them. Though as much as he wanted to play with them, considering how old he already is, he left the two lovebirds alone.

The two passed by a waterfall, shimmering bright lights as the sweet caress of the moonlight shone at its waters. Leah approached it slowly, and as an attempt to try and impress her, Eli passed by without a moment of hesitation. Leah followed and she shivered as the cold water brushed along her fur. After all the dirt was washed away instantly, the brown wolf shook off all the water, and Eli did the same after her, making some of the water land back at her. Leah pounced at him when she caught him off guard, and the two rolled down a hill of flowers. Bouncing up and down as petals flew in mid-air. As the two finally landed down on the ground, the two wolves looked at each other's eyes to see them no different from theirs. Their faces were so close, their noses were touching each others. The two gazed at each other before realizing their predicament, making them both blush and get off each other.

"Um uhhhh…" muttered Leah "We… probably should start heading towards my pack.

"Yeah we probably should" Eli replied swiftly.

"Come on, if we start walking now, we can make it there by daybreak," said Leah before looking around "Where's your uncle?"

Eli looked around as well. "Uh oh," he muttered. He looked left and right drastically. "Uncle Eddie? Where are you!" he shouted.

"I'm over here, doofus," Eddie said, revealing himself as he swung his tail around a branch. He flipped up heroically into the air but unlike a certain weasel, he missed his landing and he shoveled his belly on the ground. He immediately got up and shook off the dirt to try to act less embarrassing. "Thanks for leaving me behind guys. Really appreciate it"

"Sorry, we didn't mean-"

"Whatever" Eddie cut off "Let's just head off towards this wolf pack of yours female wolf" Eddie started walking off and Leah looked at him wonderingly.

"My pack's this way" Leah mentioned, pointing towards the opposite direction he walked.

"Then lead the way!" he shouted after scurrying on top of Leah. And the group finally reached the last leg of this journey.

* * *

**Xion the Author: A specially long chapter devoted to Eli!:3 Since it's been so long and the chapter seems far off from the original setting in the previous chapters, I wanted to remind the readers where the herd/group/gang was ranging from events or to a simple conversation ("snow") and the predicament of a character. I felt like Eli's inability to hunt lacked emphasis and impact on the story, so I wanted to intentionally put him in a situation where he had to hunt, the same way I did on his fear of lightning from a trauma way back when he was a cub (see chapter 5). Pretty creative huh? I also didn't stop on reminding what the OC looked like :P**

**Eddie: That was pretty hard work.**

**Xion the Author: What was more work was thinking of the perfect events to fit everything. What troubled me the most was the event where Leah was supposed to fall for Eli. Really had to think it through to make it original and had to clash with to current setting (in other words, no snow or ice ) and it really reminds me of Lion King, the movie I watched around just three months ago :P**

**Buck: Please review then! Next chapter will be devoted to the herd down below! (err… spoiler? ;p)**


	13. Chapter XIII: Bad Medicine

**Xion the Author: I made a mistake!**

**Crash: You sure did.**

**Xion the Author: [in response to Earthpatriot117] I forgot to include their ages! T.T In the original draft of chapter 4, the amount of time passed since Eli was adopted was included, but since I redid everything in that chapter I forgot to write it down again! Thank you for reminding me though**

**Eli: What about the part of how big I am?**

**Xion the Author: Maybe the readers might not be able to judge that entirely since I didn't give your specific age. But in any case he's just a regular sized wolf that's for sure. I'll try to specify his age in the subtlest way possible. So not in the A/N. As for the size I thought most people wouldn't be able to tell from an exact measurement, so I left it off in my imagination as a normal sized wolf (though I didn't really mention that). And what the beep! It's been a while since anyone updated... but without further ado, here's the new chap!  
**

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB

* * *

**

_**Chapter XIII: Bad Medicine**_

"Well… here we are!" said Leah enthusiastically as she showed to Eli the beautiful plateau that sat atop the landscape of birch trees. Eli could hardly describe how he felt. Wolves of different colors were there; from gold, orange, brown, gray or black, the Little wolf cubs playing around, old ones playing cards with leaves and nuts; Eli felt a strange feeling of welcome as he first stepped paw towards it. The view below the gray rock he stood upon was magnificent. Endless birch trees spanning across the horizon. Enchanted by the pure spectacle, he could hardly take in any other specific detail as he was caught breathless.

Eli gradually caught the attention of the other wolves in the pack. Lest did he know that he was the only white wolf in the entire plateau.

"Got enough sight-seeing?" Leah said as he grabbed Eli's attention away from the scenery. "Come on, let's go see my father"

Eli noticed the glaring wondrous eyes which belt nervous tension around him. Eddie could feel him trembling.

Beside the plateau was a giant waterfall that rushed blue water, lights shimmering from the morning sun. A large mountain rested near the plateau. They entered a large cave in the side of mountain, right beside the gushing waters to overhear echoing voices.

"Do you really think she'll be okay?" asked a largely-built wolf to an older yet stern figure.

"Go ask for yourself?" said the other wolf, pointing towards the entrance. The two wolves stood atop a higher platform inside the covered passageway, suggesting they were of a higher position.

The largely-built wolf looked ahead to see. "Leah!" he shouted. "You're back! Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Did something happen to you?"

"I'm fine, big brother" said Leah as the frantic black wolf rubbed her muzzle. "And hello father"

"It's good to see you home, daughter" said the tall stern looking wolf. From the entire pack, he was the first wolf Eli saw whose fur was white. "And I see you've brought a friend with you" he said, noticing Eli in the background, and a possum who was waving his arms in the air trying to catch his attention.

"Dad, this is Eli" introduced Leah. "He came looking for wolves like him all around, so I brought him here"

"You didn't hurt my little sister now did you?" the black wolf staring fiercely unto him.

"Uh… no- not at all" mumbled Eli, who was taken aback by the wolf's stare. The black wolf stared a few more seconds at him before finally reaching his paw towards him.

"Nathan" he said. "Name's Nathan"

"Hi… Eli…" he said nervously as he slowly reached his own paw to shake his.

"My name's Eddie!" greeted the small opossum as he seemingly popped out of his head.

"Uh, hey. Nice to meetcha too" he said, let his paw be shaken up-and-down by the possums two hands.

"Nathan, don't scare him" said Leah. The brown wolf worried about the two.

"Sorry, just wanted to see if he was telling the truth" Nathan explained. He had a low manly yet playful voice.

"I seem to be oblivious to the reason you brought him here" the pack alpha said as he sat on top the platform. He had a stern yet gently voice, and had a distinctive scar on his left eye but eye itself remained intact.

"Well, he had your color of fur, so I kinda wanted thought maybe I could trust him" she said "So I put him on a test like you probably would have"

"Is that what took you so long to return from your scout patrol?" he asked. Leah stood silently, knowing she was supposed to take only so much time away from the pack. Her father waited for an answer until he noticed Leah in discomfort with the others behind her. "Leave me with my daughter for the moment please. I would like to talk to you later, Eli" The white wolf nodded and the black wolf showed him out with him.

Nathan sighed. "Oh gee, my lil' sis can't seem to stop herself from getting in trouble" he said as they walked out.

"It's not her fault – I mean – it was our idea" said Eddie.

"Don't worry, our dad isn't really the kind to be misjudgeful about things" said Nathan. "That's what got him the position of pack leader in the first place. His name is Matthias by the way"

Eli admired the tone he put in about him. He seemed really proud of his own father. Which then, in turn, reminded Eli of his old, blood-related father, and then Diego.

As the two conversed at the mouth of the tunnel, Leah was explaining to her father about Eli.

"You see dad, that's how I judged him" Leah said after explaining to her father the test she put Eli in.

"I see. It was quite clever of you. But for you to decide so quickly, I feel like you have some other reason" her father intrigued, making a face that Leah could easily read.

The brown wolf blushed. "I-It's nothing like that!" Her father grinned as she tried to look away from his mischievous smile.

"I can see you like him. A lot. Unlike the other wolves you seem to be uninterested in" Matthias said.

"I-is that everything you wanted to ask me?" Leah said, getting slightly uncomfortable by the way her father acted.

Matthias gave a slight chuckle. "Yes, that would be all" he grinned "Unless of course, there's something you want to ask me-"

"Okay dad" Leah cut him off and walked away as fast as she could.

"And tell the young lad to come over here!" Matthias shouted before she set paw outside.

Leah exited the large cavern blushing intensely, desperately trying to hide her discomfort. The two guys approached her as they caught her from the corner of their eyes.

"He… wants to speak to you" Leah said as casual as possible.

"Err… okay" Eli muttered

"Don't worry, I'm here for ya' nephew" encouraged Eddie before they went in on their own.

* * *

The three dinosaurs rushed in towards a large cave as well. Sid landed on the ground, a soft thud as he clambered back up. He shifted himself to the left so he would uneventfully fall down as his mount no longer galloped wildly and started to slowly walk. The ride was long and uncomfortable, leaving a sore him a sore tush. Sid was glad it was finally over, at least. He was glad as he was surprised to be seemingly "kidnapped" by his own kids.

They were inside a large hallow cave. The wall's had a reddish tint, which made the atmosphere somehow alive. The lava glowed from holes all around the cave. Sid looked around ominously to see humongous cavern only to fix his eyes to a certain point.

To the far corner of the tunnel was giant skeleton. Largely built, a large head with a giant spine extending far deeper into the corner. A few ribs intact, though three or four weren't there. Sid stood aghast as he slowly approached the large cadaver.

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko caressed the large skull. Sid slowly crept his arm out to touch the giant forehead. He rubbed it smoothly; knowing who the figure was all too well. "How long had I been gone?" said Sid as he looked around. The three dino's surrounding him, and their mother's corpse lying right in front of him.

Sid wondered why they took him off so quickly. The must've missed their mother's attention. And seeing him again must have gave them a spark of hope as he had been sort-of like a mother to them before. Sid hugged the three dinos as they buried their heads towards him. Their heads were a bit bigger than before, which made the hug a bit more harder to cope with. A large ball of water dropped from his eye.

"Don't worry kids," said Sid. "I'm not leaving you guys… not anymore"

* * *

"Ummmm… Flik. Where are we going?" said Crash as he held on tightly as the osprey flew through the sky, slowly descending. "We're supposed to look for help, or possibly, Elias?"

"I've got a better idea" he said. Suddenly, Flik flapped his wings hard as he rushed down faster. Crash's grip got tighter, and he was worried he might pluck the feathers right out. Crash screamed as Flik seemed to rushed directly towards the ground. A few meters before what he thought was impact, he slipped right through a hole. It was like they went through a deep narrow burrow as they exited right into a world where dinosaurs existed.

* * *

"Where do the tracks lead us, Buck?" asked Diego.

"Suhprisingly, there doesn't seem to be _anythin'_ that's worth having an excitin' adventure he-ah" he said, in his entire accent's glory.

"Then, we just walk through here, and we find Sid? That's it?" asked Ellie.

"Pretty much" Buck said blandly out of tone.

Manny looked around to see the landscape change from a green leafy jungle to a red terrain filled with crevices in the ground with a distinct red-orange tint. Not a plant or even a sign of life anywhere. "Then we'd better get moving. Nothing unpredictable can happen right?"

Two loud thuds slammed down behind them. Followed by a monstrous roar that echoed as far as the eye can reach. The herd turned around to see what they had feared the most.

"Rudy" Buck said with a defiant courageous tone. Their eyes met with fierce intent. Rudy's eyes burned with rage as the herd shuddered in fear. Rudy raised his foot around ten meters high.

"Run!" shouted Ellie. The herd scattered off as Rudy's foot slammed towards the ground.

"What exactly do you have against him that he keeps chasing you?" shouted Manny at Buck.

"Cause he's Rudy!" Buck bellowed as he jumped up instantly climbed on Diego. "Giddy up!"

"Hey!" Diego shouted, irritated by Buck suddenly mounting on him like a horse.

"Less ranting more sprinting mate!" Buck bellowed wildly as Rudy chased them, and catching up quick.

Diego looked around only to see a completely dry and deserted landscape. Nothing he could see that they could use to their advantage. "Got any bright ideas weasel?" he asked.

One large thud behind cracked Buck an idea. "Magma is a funny word don'tcha think?" said Buck before barrel rolling into the air. The saber tooth ran ahead of him while he was in the air, and Buck pierced his knife into the ground. Cracks formed as the two mammoths ran across him. Buck pulled out his knife as Manny grabbed him up as they ran.

"Just like ice" Buck said mischievously as the small crevices in the ground gradually cracked further and further connecting each other. Rudy stopped in his stampede as his the ground his foot rested on slided across unknowingly. Plates of the ground floated as a pool of magma gradually appeared. Rudy backed up immediately as the herd continued to run.

"Hahaha! Try to catch us now snowflake!" Buck bellowed wildly. Rudy disappeared in a fog of steam from the hot lava. His glowing red eyes the last to disappear.

"Great job, Buck. But now we have another problem" said Diego. The cracks were reaching towards them. The ground slowly pulled apart.

"Well…" Buck said "At least we won't get eaten" The herd rushed off running for their lives once again.

* * *

"Huh? What's that large fog over there?" wondered Crash as he saw a cloud of hot steam that made everything below disappear from overhead. "Think we should check it out?"

"Don't mind that. We're here for a certain objective" explained Flik.

"Wait – this is where you hid that _feather_ thingy?" Crash said.

"Yes – but what makes me wonder the most is... you don't seem surprised of what you're seeing right now" Flik said. "You do realize we're in a completely different world below ours"

"Well… you see, I've kinda been here before" Crash answered.

"Really?" Flik said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's something we could talk about some other time, but right now let's just focus on getting that _feather_ thingy" the opossum said.

"Right. It should be close" he said, and the two flew off without knowing they passed through the herd which was just below them.

* * *

**Xion the Author: I really wanted to focus on the herd more… but it felt like I just made things equal for everyone, except for a Crash and Flik… and Peaches isn't mentioned in the story at all (please don't hate me)**

**Peaches: So I'll just do some random dialogues with the author (really, its just the same person…)**

**Xion the Author: Right… so I'll leave explaining the title to you then *pretends to leave room***

**Peaches: Okay *ahem* Since you're probably wondering why the chapter title is weird, we may refer to Bon Jovi. The "author" listened to this song while he wrote this, and he couldn't really think of a proper title… and "Bad Medicine" was playing coincidentally… and it's not like those two words has a copyright when used together so… :D**


	14. Chapter XIV: Resolves

**Xion the Author: Update! ****Oh wow… lol, I forgot to mention that Eli had already grown into a teenager on the day he left (which I'll specify in a later chapter I assure you), and the herd had only been there for a certain amount of time, maybe three-four days. Maybe its because the characters seemed to have changed dramatically as the story progressed... One more thing to always remember T.T Though I have**** gotten a little better at writing… I think. And that's all because of your honest reviews! I love you guys! I'd never be able to write like this without fanfiction in my life ^^  
**

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB

* * *

**

_**Chapter XIV: Resolves**_

"Can we take five guys?" Ellie asked, trying to catch her breath after their sprint. The massive red barren landscape spanned far and wide as if the all the plants had disappeared. The ground had finally stopped cracking and breaking, letting them rest in relief.

Buck climbed up unto Manny's right tusk and scoped through his left good eye. His paws acting like a telescope, and twisting them around as if zooming in.

"Doesn't look like Rudy is nearby," said Buck "But tha' doesn't mean we 'ave much time left. Let's get that sloth friend of yours and move fast"

"There's a cave up ahead," spotted Diego.

"And it doesn't look like the tracks lie eithah," said Buck, seeing the three pairs of dinosaur tracks barely seen on the ground.

"That must mean Sid's over there," said Manny. "Let's move"

The herd followed the tracks towards the cave as fast as they could. Time was of the essence.

* * *

"I don't believe we've introduced properly yet" said the white adult wolf sitting above the platform. "My name is Matthias. I am pack alpha. And I suppose you are the one responsible for keeping my daughter so long?"

Eli trembled nervously. "Ummm-" as if he on a large stone fitted in his throat, Eli swallowed to try and take the words out. Eddie was just as nervous, and even though he was the elder, he seemed more lost at words than him. "Your… majesty-"

"Please, call me Matthias. Any good friend of my daughter has that right" he said. "Well, though she is friends with almost everyone I know of – but anyhow – I would like to hear of where you come from"

Eli explained to him everything. Absolutely everything. From the time his first pack died in the fire, the time he got adopted, and up to the time he ran away to find wolves like him. After telling him his story, Eli expected some sort of philosophical quote from him, but all Matthias did was stretch his legs and popped his head to the left.

"My, that was a very long story," said the less-great looking wolf. He was a lot more footloose than he thought. Or maybe it was just special treatment. He didn't know why, but went along with it either way. "I feel like taking a walk, would you like to walk with me?" he asked. Eli nodded, and the two stepped out of the cave to realize it was already sunset.

"My, we stayed there for quite a longer time than I thought," Matthias said.

"I guess," said Eddie. Eli could catch a glimpse of Leah and Nathan from the corner of his eye, both of them watching them from afar.

"You've come a long way to get here Eli," Matthias said as he nodded to a few elder looking wolves that passed by. "And our family would gladly accept you". Eli was about to jump happily in excitement with Eddie until he raised his paw. "However," he said, "There is one more thing you must realize before I let you in"

"What other thing?" Eli asked, his left eyebrow raised while the other stayed down.

Matthias was about to speak when suddenly a loud squawk echoed across the plateau. The wolves looked up to where it came from to see two gigantic birds in the sky accompanied by two smaller crows.

"There he is!" one crow said. Eli remembered him. It was Butch, and the one with him was Russel.

"Get him! Don't let him escape!" shouted the other crow. Seth and Dan charged in, lunging towards him.

"Not them again!" shouted Eddie. The other wolves started scrambling around. Matthias growled fiercely at them. Eli knew they were after him and him only. Eli leaped towards the left and sprinted out of the way. The two black giant birds lunging in left and right. Eli reached the edge of the plateau when the birds had finally cornered him. Before he was about to be grabbed by its talons, a brown wolf jumped in the way.

"Leah!" cried Matthias. As the large bird carried her away, Eli tried to grab on to her paw. But the other large bird grabbed him from behind. The two wolves helplessly cried out for help as they were taken away in the air. Eddie lost his grip and bounced off of Eli and landed safely on the ground before he was taken too high away, only to see his nephew be carried away.

"Eli!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He turned around to face Nathan and Matthias, knowing what he was supposed to do.

* * *

Flik dived into a hole in a volcano. Crash covered his eyes as he thought he was about to be melted on entrance. After a few seconds of not being lifeless, he peeped through his fingers to see a bright orange light at the end of the hole. Flik flapped his wings hard at the end of the small crevice they were in. The hole led them to a rather larger hole, with a motif that appeared to look like a bird on fire, lava emphasizing the symbol.

Crash gazed at it in awe. He followed it from its large red head, and spanned down to what it looked like its wings that covered its body. At the bottom of the large lava flowing figure shined a spectacular brightness the shimmered different lights at the same time.

The opossum got off his mount and approached it cautiously. It was a feather just as big as him, the entire vane spanning different colors in each barb. A soft white afterfeather glowed as bright as the individual colors, colors that reminded him of a rainbow. Each barb seemed to change colors and tone. Even colors he thought never existed. As if calling it "rainbow" seemed like an insult.

"The Rainbow Feather," said Flik humbly as if honored by its presence.

Crash picked up the feather lightly in his hand. He found it quite lighter than what he thought. Suddenly, a large rumbling occurred. The two looked around, noticing small stones shaking, small stalagmites shaking.

"We gotta go" gulped Crash nervously. He ran with the feather in hand and immediately rode on top of Flik. A large red flared in the eyes of the phoenix motif, and the rumbling went louder. Flik flew of as fast as he could. They could feel the lava suddenly flowing from behind them.

"Faster!" shouted Crash as he could barely feel his tail set on fire from the nearing lava. Flik flapped his wings as hard as he could and avoided sudden debris falling from above them. Crash was about to scream as he could see the fiery liquid almost touch them when the osprey had reached the exit just in time.

The view of the two of them escaping their doom was more exciting from their small India Jones world until they arrived outside where the world was huge and belonged to much larger creatures.

"Why was there a booby trap?" asked Crash. "Why does it have to have a booby trap? I mean, how did it even know it was gone for pete's sake?" Flik shrugged as far as his wing allowed him. He had no idea either.

Flik flew more relaxingly and slower to a pace he was more comfortable with. He simply glided along the air rather than flap his wings. Crash could also feel less tension and tried to relax as he enjoyed the nice cool ride. Crash inspected the feather, still awed by its magnificence.

"So, is it really true about this thing?" Crash asked. "Can it really control the will of the birds as you say?"

"Yes, at least, that's what the fable tells us," said Flik. Crash gave an endearing look at the mystical relic. Right now, he could, maybe, use it instead for his own personal gain. He could make Flik fly back home for him, make other birds do his bidding for him, have an easy carefree life just the way he would want.

But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted joy and excitement, and suspense at every turn, no matter what had scared him before, he stayed brave or foolish, with his brother. His twin brother. His wingman of danger. Crash had never imagined to be all by himself without him. They were through almost everything in their lives. Every prank, every dare, every joke. That was what he wanted. Though it was hard to admit it, he would never be complete without his mischievous twin brother Eddie.

And to be honest, he thought his sister would just kill him if he went home now without his brother, nephew and niece. If only the feather could control the will of mammoths as well, and tigers.

"What exactly are we going to do now?" Crash asked. Flik flew silently for a while, before grinning at an idea he cracked up as he flew back to the surface world.

* * *

"Now now, play nice" said Sid, as he threw a bone away and the three dinosaurs raced each other to get it. He found the bone a few meters away from their dead mother, so maybe it was okay to play with it. He didn't know how else he would from now on, but right now he had as if a commitment to the kids. Even though they were there for only a day in his life before, they still meant a lot to him, as if they were his own.

Sid tried to throw it as far as he could, but it always ended up just a few meters away. He didn't have a good arm for throwing. He never had a good arm for anything.

Yoko had retrieved the bone for him. Sid gave him a good pat on the head, and the three started to race as he threw the bone once again into the air. Unfortunately, the bone landed into a hole of lava. The bone sunk slowly in, and the three dinosaurs whined as it inched down until it was completely engulfed by the magma.

Sid scratched his head as he looked for another bone or stick he could use to play fetch with. He looked left to right to see a group of animals standing at the entrance.

"Sid!" the herd shouted as they saw him.

"Guys!" he bellowed back. He ran towards them to give a big hug to Manny's trunk. "It's good to see you!"

Manny could think of a million things to say about how happy he was, but right now what came out something more spontaneous. "What were you thinking running off like that? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

Sid stepped back a little, flinching from the sudden scolding. "I-uh-"

"Don't run off like that, it's dangerous!" shouted Manny. "Now we're delayed from getting back Peaches and Eli, and it's all because of you!" Ellie wanted to stop him, and so did Diego. Diego, he was wondering why Manny acting like a big jerk. _"Wasn't he the one that said all those things about how important he was?"_ he thought. Buck was watching silently, gazing around the cave he had never stepped into before.

Sid looked like he was about to cry. He swallowed something caught up in his throat, and his welled-up eyes cleared.

"Manny!-" said Diego before Sid cut him off.

"No! I-it's okay," said Sid as he sniveled and wiped his nose. "I-it's my fault. I'm sorry about holding you all back all the time, but it's all gonna be fine now"

"Sid, what are you talking ab-" Manny stopped as he saw the three dinosaurs come into view behind him.

"I have a new family now and I can't abandon them," said Sid as he pointed towards a large skeleton at the end of the cave. "I can't leave these guys"

"Sid, we've been through this before, you can't raise dinosaurs, all the more by yourself in **this** world" said Ellie.

"But I can't leave them!" he cried. "They need me… this… this is where I belong…"

Manny was speechless. Suddenly he wanted to take back all the things he had said. He had always taken him for a fool, and never really sympathized with how he felt. Manny couldn't say anything at all. As much as family he was, he couldn't even persuade the sloth to go back with them now. He felt ashamed. He felt as if he wasn't entitled to be called his friend.

"You don't belong he-ah sloth" said Buck, walking in to save the day. The sloth turned towards him.

"B-but I-"

"You won't last a day around he-ah, and neither will these three with you around," he said. "You're not realleh a dino-trainin' type. You do realize that these three latch on to you, really latch on. You're gonna have tah feed 'em, take care of 'em, and raise 'em"

"I- I can"

"Nope, ya can't" said Buck. "These three need someone to teach them how tah survive. Not just play time or some such. They're gonna be dependin' on yah more than yah think. And if you can't feed 'em, well, let's just say some other person'll be on the menu"

"I can perfectly take care of 'em!" Sid cried. "I want to stay here! I don't want to be a burden; I don't want to be this useless person that can't do anything right for the herd"

"Sid, you're not a burden" said Diego. "You're the entire reason we even have a herd. If it wasn't for you, I'd never a real family. You proved the fact that even a tiger can belong to a herd"

"If it wasn't for you, I never would've been able to live again" said Manny. The shadows of his past reflecting back to him.

"If it wasn't for you, I never would have learned I was a mammoth" said Ellie, twisting trunks with Manny.

"You're the reason why the best of things has happened to us," grinned Diego "If it wasn't for you… I'd never have met Eli…" The tiger was still worried about his adopted son. After all these years, he had treated him as his own.

Sid looked again like he was about to cry. Only this time, tears of joy welled-up. However, he still had Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko to worry about. The three whimpered, and Sid felt like he couldn't leave them. He couldn't bring them with him, that's for sure. As his thoughts echoed in his mind, the roof had begun to lift above them.

A white big creature threw the giant slab of stone away as if one big play toy and roared loudly into the air.

* * *

**Xion the Author: I've forgotten how much I enjoyed writing these. And I've forgotten to highlight more on the real characters of the movie. It's been circling too much on Eli that I need to highlight more on the others, even Crash.**

**Crash: Wahoo! **

**Xion the Author: *ahem* so… hopefully this doesn't looked rushed. I really took my time with it. Maybe a bit short on details… but with school and all, I hardly find any time to work on this. Next chapter, I promise, I'll mention Peaches. I want to keep an average amount of words per chapter, so I'll cut one scene short for now. Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter XV: Battles

**Xion the Author: Awwww… one review only? Well, thanks for the review anyways, I appreciate it. But I will still continue writing this because I can't stop! Even if I take around 2-3 weeks to start working on a chapter, and then spend around 3 hours just to finish it! **

**Diego: Is that just laziness? Or do you have a reason for that?**

**Xion the Author: Both but whatever, on with the new chapter!

* * *

**

**ICE AGE: RAISING A CUB**

_**Chapter XV: Battles**_

"Ruuun!" shouted the herd as they scurried off out of the way. Rudy snapped a giant bite where they had been. Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko ran towards their mother's skeleton. Sid followed them and spanned his arms wide as if covering them from the giant beast in front. Sid was terrified. As the three whimpered behind him, Sid knew that there wasn't anything he could do. They were right, no matter how much he cared for them, he wasn't the right person to raise them up.

Rudy flashed his orange eyes towards Sid which left him aghast, frozen in extreme fright. He fainted on the spot. Luckily, Rudy turned his attention to where rocks were being thrown at him. Buck snarled at him as he ran away from the rest of the herd, leaving Rudy in a stampede towards him. With nothing around them, surrounded only by a barren wasteland containing nothing.

All Buck had with him was his mad wits, and the knife he held which was potentially dangerous as the beast behind him as long as it was in his hands. Buck could never outrun him. A weasel against a gargantuan monster, he would be no match.

"Take Sid and his kids and get as far away as you can" warned Manny.

"Manny!" yelled Ellie before he ran out to help the others. Manny looked back at her with determined eyes, his unwavering bravery built up within his stature. Ellie could see that there was no use stopping him. "Be careful"

Rudy was about to snap his jaws towards the weasel when a versatile figure caught Buck and thus dodged his attack. Diego grabbed Buck towards in time for them get out of the way. Rudy was about to attempt another huge bite when Manny stampeded towards his left foot, pushing his tusks towards it and making him stumble down to the ground. The mammoth running opposite the direction he was stumbling to, Buck rode on Diego as the one-eyed weasel jumped on top of the white beast. Buck, with knife in hand, slashed the monster's right eye. The intense pain caused the dinosaur's body to jerk, forcing himself to rise up. Buck flung high in the air. Rudy roared in agony as Buck fell downwards.

"An eye for an eye, snowflake!" shouted Buck in glory, finally getting the saying right. Diego raced towards the falling hero and catched him just in time.

Diego ran towards Manny. They watched the enormous dinosaur pace left and right in search of them, only to have its last left eye meet against Buck's.

"There's no stopping him this way," said Diego as Rudy once again began to rush towards them. Buck held within his right paw the knife fashioned out of the monster's tooth. He let his left thumb brush against the entire length of the blade before finally mustering his resolve.

"Mammals, I've got an idea," Buck said fiercely. He discussed the plans to them as his archenemy rampaged towards them, his feet thundering against the ground. "With me now lads! Giddy up!" he shouted as he rode on Diego.

Diego ran up ahead first, making Rudy bite and stomp in mid air as he swiftly evaded every attack. As soon as he caught the dinosaur's attention, Manny made one last tackled against his foot. Rudy toddled for a while, but no luck. He was able maintain his balance.

"One more time!" bellowed Buck valiantly. "Go!"

Ellie, who was able to manage to get Sid out of the way near the trees and far from the battle, simply watched from afar. The three dinos worried sick of their 'mother', also couldn't help but notice the noise caused by the uproar they made at the center of the wastelands. Sid began to open his eyes from the ruckus, noticing as well the position they were in.

Diego once again ran left and right against every stomp, snap, bite and slam. He tried to keep its attention well at him, but it seemed that the colossal brute wasn't as dumb as he was. He had learned their pattern all too well, and would come in and attack Manny every once in a while. With his slow demeanor, his was lucky enough to avoid getting hurt.

The saber-tooth tiger began to breathe heavily. As much as he had regained his edge, he still had his limits. He tried to keep up as much as he could, but his reflexes were beginning to deteriorate faster than his stamina. One mistake in his footing, and Rudy was about to slam his tail right towards them.

Suddenly, just as they thought their doom was about to come to them, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko bit and scratched at Rudy's right foot, causing him to flinch and stop his blow a split second enough for Diego and Buck to get away.

"Now!" Buck commanded, and Manny gave one last heave against Rudy's other foot, finally causing him to collapse downwards. Buck pierced his knife towards the ground, causing it to crack, and the monumental thud gave it one big push as it fissured across every direction. Diego nabbed at Buck as red lights began to glow through the crevices.

Buck held on to his knife as he was lurched away from it. His right hand sliding across the end of the handle. A fraction of a second, which seemed like an eternity for him. That knife symbolized his entire life, devoted to nothing but danger and adventure. It seemed as though a large part of him dissolved away into a sea of red.

Diego, Manny and the three dinos started to flee. Buck was riding on Diego, who sat as he faced the opposite direction, staring at Rudy as the towering beast sunk down into a pit of fire and lava. Its dark silhouette disappearing into the ground, its red eyes flaring in what seemed like a lost rage of a maddened beast. A maddened beast that was just as mad as he was.

The ground submerged into the sea of lava. A large pool of lava reached out. The fissures had unfortunately reached towards the skeleton of the dinosaurs' dear mother, causing it to capsize into the world as well. The three watched in despair as the last living memory of what they had of their mother had disappeared. Sid felt their sorrow, and had tried to comfort them the best way he could. By simply being as close to them as possible.

"Wow... never though' I'd feel as empty like this again," said Buck as the final image of his 'adventure', had gone down into the unknown.

"Don't worry, Buck," said Diego. "I'm sure there'll be plenty of other dinosaurs you could go chasing about"

"I dunno… he was sorta a different case," said Buck sadly, but wiped the frown off his face as quick as he could. "But, eithah way, now that ol' snowflake won't be botherin' us anymoah, first things first we gotta get you back up the-ah" he said, pointing towards the light blue ceiling made entirely of ice"

"Looks like Sid has come to his senses," said Manny. "So I'm guessing we can start moving out again. Hopefully there won't be any more distractions"

"I have a feeling it'll still be a long journey ahead of us," Ellie said.

"Hey guys!" said Sid in excitement. "I know I should probably leave them, but, can these guys tag along for a while?"

Manny, as much as he rejected the thought, knew it would crush Sid if they wouldn't let him. "Fine," he said. "But they can't follow us when we reach the surface. It's too dangerous… for the other animals."

Sid stretched a wide smile as he hugged the three dinos once again in excitement. Although he knew he would have to leave them soon, he'd cherish every last moment he had together with them.

Buck picked up a stick, inspected its strength and durability, and settled for it for now just to have something to point with. "Well come on then lads,"

But just as soon as they started traveling again, Diego's eyes began to blur. He tried hard to keep them open, but soon enough his legs had given up on him, causing him to collapse unto the ground in fatigue.

* * *

"Godfather!" Butch and Russel squawked as they approached the tall dark figure. "We have them!"

The two giant birds, Seth and Dan, dropped their load in mid air. The two wolves rolled on the ground on impact.

"Excellent!" the Don said in a joyful yet scary manner. The two wolves looked up to see the vulture perched on the top of a large mound.

"So, you're this Ricardo guy," Eli grimaced.

"My dad is going to rip you to shreds," Leah taunted.

"Ooooh, 'ow intimidating," Ricardo mocked, "But perhaps you'd first want to know that you can't do anything at the moment"

Eli snarled at him. Ricardo simply shrugged it off as if in disgust. "Bring them to deir cells, its time I confronted Flik."

"Flik?" Leah whispered to herself, thinking if it was the same person she knew.

"What have you done to Peaches?" Eli growled, realizing if he had Flik, he'd also have the others.

Ricardo ignored him as the two wolves were suddenly pushed by one of the large birds. They made them walk as Ricardo, who was feeling self-triumphant, led the way where Flik was held at.

Ricardo let Seth open the boulder that blocked the way out. However, upon doing so, a large figure slammed into the giant bird. The bird, though as large as it was, had his belly crushed into a wall before sliding unto the ground unconscious with a funny look on his face, his eyes wide open with his tongue sticking out.

"Peaches!" shouted the two wolves. Leah, who took the advantage of surprise, bit the leg of Don Ricardo. The vulture screeched in pain as the three began to flee.

"Run!" shouted Peaches. Ricardo hopped up and down, shaking from the wound.

"Don, are you all right?" worried his two henchmen, Butch and Russel.

"You fools! Go after dem!" he commanded. They flinched backwards as he swiped his wings at them before they started flapping away in chase of the three. The disgruntled vulture hopped past the unconscious bird towards the prison cell. He glared left and right into the now empty room. "Where is he?" he enraged. He spotted the small hole in the ceiling and he squinted his eyes as his temper had finally reached over its limits.

The three started to make their way back into the large room where Ricardo's 'throne' was located. Black birds in the shadows opened their red eyes, glowing as they stared at them. The three walked backwards cornered as they gawked at them. Suddenly, right outside the exit, they spotted a few birds flying away in fright.

"Attack!" howled Nathan with Eddie, as they led what seemed like the entire pack of wolves.

"Brother!" called out Leah. As the wolves began to seize the large cavern, the other birds flying down to confront them.

"Uncle Eddie!" called out Eli.

"What did I tell you about not getting into anymore trouble?" scolded the two to them as they ran towards them. Leah and Nathan hugged momentarily as a few vultures began to attack them. The two siblings growled at birds in front of them while Eli growled at the ones approaching from behind. Peaches picked up a nearby stone and threw it at one of them. It hit one in the head and it collapsed down to the ground. Eli dodged lunging birds towards him. As one passed by right above him, Eddie slinged a pebble into its eye, causing it to go blind and fly out of balance and crash unto a wall.

"Don't back down!" howled Matthias with a battle cry. The battle raged on as birds flew high and swooped down while the wolves bit and clawed against them.

"A war, is it?" grunted Ricardo to himself, "Fine." He flew up to the highest peak of cavern. "Show them how the Bloodwings fight! They cannot win! We have the advantage of the sky!"

Eli growled. As much as hated to admit it, it was true. Wolves couldn't fly, and these birds don't seem to be running out of air any time soon. Though his morale went down, however, he didn't back down but continued to hope for a miracle.

"Will you do the honors?" asked Flik earnestly. Crash grinned as he raised the glowing feather high into the air.

"Chaaaaaaaaaarge!" he yelled as hundreds and hundreds of birds of all sizes began to seize their way into the cavern. Dozens of blue birds pecking and pulling at one of the vulture as it helplessly tried to shake them off. Owls and eagles and hawks and falcons confronted them against their cause. White and colored all against black.

"What?" Ricardo squawked in surprise. He stupor why birds suddenly began to attack when he saw the emanating glow of the Rainbow Feather in hands of possum, who was riding on top of a face he knew all the well. "Flik..!"

The battle continued, but now the wolves have turned the tide with the aid of reinforcements. Ricardo knew he was about to lose. In a desperate attempt to get things under control, he dived fiercely towards Flik. In the corner of his eye, he had noticed the incoming vulture, and the osprey automatically evaded the attack. Crash almost let go of the feather by an inch from the sudden brush of close impact. Flik soared left and right as Ricardo sped up towards him. Crash noticed the reckless attacks that from behind and screamed in fear of his burning eyes.

Dozens of birds tried to stop him, but they were simply brushed off as if nothing was compared to his lust to gain the power of the feather. Flik flew down near the fight of wolves and birds. As smart as he was, he knew that there was hardly anything stopping his vehemence. Not even the power of the feather could overpower a frenzied bird without consciousness. With timing and precision, he flew up just in time for Ricardo to see for a last time something from mid-air. Matthias jumped up and crushed his right wing, causing him to scream in pain and crash land near the exit of the cavern.

Everyone had heard him, and they all immediately stopped from fighting. Matthias, bit down harder first before letting go. "That's for abducting my daughter"

"Dad!" Leah shouted as she ran towards her father and hugged her. Suddenly, everyone didn't want to fight. To lose the ability to fly is the bird's worst nightmare (penguin excluded). Ricardo crawled at the ground, nearing the edge of the mountain. His eyes burning in madness, or at least was drowning away in grief and despair. He had lost, and to lose everything was better than to live with nothing else.

"Don't do it Ricardo!" shouted Flik as he flew down to meet his former friend.

Eli and the others made their way towards the scene. Eddie spotted his twin brother unmounting from the osprey, and immediately scurried towards him with a hug. "Bro!" he yelled. "I miss you!"

One large squeeze and Crash commented, "Not cool bro, but, I miss you too". The two possum brothers finally reunited as a team of who knows what stunts will occur.

"Heh, you always were the brains behind everything," Ricardo said admittedly, his rage whittled down into nothing.

"We can work things out," Flik persuaded, holding the feather in with his wing around it, "We can still-"

But before Flik had anything else to say, Ricardo threw himself over the cliff. Other averted their eyes away as the sudden end of events swayed their hearts from fighting no longer.

"Why didn't he stop?" asked Peaches, who spotted the shimmering feather.

"He… probably didn't want to be forced into something he didn't desire," Flik lamented. "That is… the evil of this relic"

"What do we do from here now?" asked a voice over the crowd of birds and canines. Butch and Russel appeared before the crowd, and had the same fear in their eyes as Ricardo before his moment of death. Flik eyed the feather one last time, and knew that it wasn't the right thing to use it.

"From here on, I will lead," Flik, with all regards to his friend's death, announced with as much pride and gaiety he could muster.

"Flik?" shouted Eli and the others.

"This place has become far too long as a family, and though they may not be as ordinary as they look, they a part of one belonging," Flik said. Words that lingered into Eli's head.

All the vultures and crows and ravens looked at each other, and without a shade of doubt agreed to his proposition.

"Then what's your first royal decree then, Godfather?" Russel asked.

"From here on, all the birds are welcome. Everyone will be," Flik proclaimed. "Our family will no longer pick from the weak, and instead befriend them and become as equal"

"They might not like us at first though," Butch muttered. "I mean, after all we had done to them"

"Then we apologize," Flik replied. "It took time to gain their fear, and it will take time to gain their trust back. But one day, everything will all go back to way they were"

Eli smiled. Joyful that things didn't end up as bitter as it looked. Everything was once again starting off to a fresh start. Once enemies were suddenly apologizing, and were becoming friends quicker than he thought. As he took one step forward however, his mind began to get dizzy and before he realized it his body fell to the ground in exhaustion.

* * *

**Xion the Author: And thus ends the epic chapter! Wooh! Worth the time it took to wait? Hopefully. There were a lot more things I wanted to put in but it appears that I should save it for the next chapter. Phew! Finally! I can just work on two groups branched out again! And, yes, there might be things you'd want to ask about the events about maybe why not do this when its like that and stuff and stuff, but I really want to have an average number of words per chapter so for now please make do with the cliffhanger. And this chapter _might _have looked rushed :D  
**

**And just in case I might not be able to greet you guys in the next chapter, **_**Happy Holidays!**_


	16. Chapter XVI: The Aurora Lights

**Xion the Author: And the update arrives! Time to give you guys a glimpse of what this story is supposed to be about! :D**

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter XVI: The Aurora Lights_**

"Hey, look over here!" shouted little Eli from a distance in front of Diego.

"Don't walk too fast!" Diego shouted back. He tried picking up the pace as his adopted son just normally ignored his warnings. Eli tried walking across a log bridge when he slipped from the frigid bark. He almost fell a meter down when Diego caught him by the scruff just in time.

"I would've been fine," Eli said as he dangled in mid-air, seeing the short distance that was only below him.

Diego brought him back down on the other side of the log. "You would've wasted more time"

"We wouldn't be late if you just wouldn't walk so slowly," Eli pouted. "Besides, where _are_ we going?"

"You really don't remember, don't you…" Diego shook his head.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Eli asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," Diego answered. "Now come on, we might miss it."

Eli wanted to ask more, but he knew it was pointless. He followed his adoptive father's paw prints left in the snow, stepping on them as he raised his legs high to reach each one, or at least hop every once in a while.

Diego noticed his playfulness behind him, but he thought that maybe it was best to leave him acting like that for now, since he might just look for something else to do. Though he knew it wouldn't last long since after just a few minutes, Eli had grown bored again. Eli tried to look around the unfamiliar scenery. All the trees really look the same to him; there weren't any big giant trees anywhere like the peach tree back at village. He then noticed the sun dying down amidst the silhouettes of the trees, but he couldn't really picture the beauty of it and instead yawned in disinterest.

The little white wolf cub felt like entertaining himself. He wagged his tail left and right for no reason before noticing Diego's tail wagging around in a less excited manner. He tried mimicking the motion with his own tail, which kept him reasonably entertained for a few minutes or so.

The saber tooth didn't notice. He was too preoccupied with trying to remember the Manny's directions. Sid's were a bit… strange, so he tried following the mammoths instead. He had difficulty, but he was managing pretty nicely. Diego brought Eli to a bit of hunting earlier that morning, and it was around that time of day he would meet them at the rendezvous point. He hoped they didn't arrive earlier than planned, since he realized that they might be a bit late.

A few more minutes and a couple more attempts to entertain himself, Eli and his father reached a hill where a flat rock overlooked upon the wide landscape. The large horizon piqued with a wall of ice in the distance.

"You're here!" Peaches shouted excitedly, revealing her presence from on top of the rock. Diego led little Eli towards the giant rock to meet the rest of the herd.

"What took you guys so long?" Crash moaned as finally saw the two in close view.

"Sorry," Diego apologized, who didn't seem to have any intent of adding an excuse.

"It's okay, it'll take a bit longer before it starts," said Manny.

"We're still gonna have to wait?" Eddie groaned loudly.

Eli listened to their conversation before asking Diego, "Wait for what?"

"You'll see," Diego said with a joyful tone, keeping the young wolf cub anticipating in suspense.

"Hey, hey, it's not like we've been here that early," said Sid.

"We've been here for almost an hour," Eddie replied.

"That long?" Diego replied.

"We were just really early, it's not your fault," said Ellie, which relieved Diego a bit of the blame. Minutes passed, and the sky was covered with a blanket of shadows with not a single light in its midst.

Diego attentively watched the sky. The others also anticipated the event to unfold knowing it drew closer by the second. Eli saw them looking towards the sky, and he stared at it. _"What was so great that got them this excited?"_Eli thought.

"Wait for it…" Diego whispered, like in a hunt of some sort. Eli watched the sky tentatively. Nothing but darkness consumed the sky, but what looked like a pigment of light in the distance took his notice. Suddenly, the light started to stretch and bend, stirring and shining in the heavens.

The lights danced in the sky. Large streams looked as if they flowed like water, like the sky cracked in a gentle and beautiful manner; heaven revealing itself in grandeur and magnitude. Eli was mesmerized by shimmering lights, his smile widening in awe. Everyone, though apparently looked like it wasn't their first time to see it, was amazed just as they he was.

"It's awesome!" Eli bellowed to the top of his lungs.

Diego looked at him though his son continued watching the auroras form and dance. He placed his paw on his petite head, and realized his head had grown a bit larger than before. Know he could carry him with just one paw clenched around his head.

"Happy birthday, son," Diego said, and the little white wolf cub turned towards him.

"But today's not my birthday," Eli said. "Well… I don't know for sure when my birthday is but, I'm pretty sure it's not today"

"It is for me," Diego said, sitting beside his son as the light brightened the snow around them, causing it to sparkle glimmeringly. "Today was the day I found you, remember?"

Eli did remember. He smiled, but his eyes looked like they were about to cry. He joyfully leaped towards the saber tooth and hugged him as hard as he possibly could. 

**

* * *

**

_"I love you, dad"_****

Eli woke up inside a large cavern. After inspecting it for a few seconds, he recognized it as immediately as the cavern where the Bloodwings resided. Noticing the familiar crowd of animals decked outside the cave, he stepped out only to notice an eerie sight. Light prancing beautifully bright in the sky, threads of heaven that swirled and stretched from the horizon.

"It's beautiful, just like back home," Peaches said.

"Even more beautiful actually," said Eli as he approached them, still staring at the bright nostalgic lights.

"You're awake!" shouted Eddie.

"Can't believe you actually passed out on us," worried Peaches.

"Sorry," Eli replied. "I haven't slept for over two days, and it was really encumbering"

"Well, anyways, I'm just glad we've gold the old troop back together!" Crash jeered.

The four took a family hug for a moment before Eli felt like someone was missing. "Hey! Where's Flik?" he asked.

"He's over there," Peaches with her trunk pointed at the osprey a few meters below talking with some old acquaintances. Flik noticed them immediately from the corner of his eye and flew right up to meet them.

"Glad you are all fine," said Flik before facing Peaches. "I hope I didn't cause you enough trouble leaving you in the cave for a almost a day"

"Nah, it was no big deal really," Peaches winked.

"And I'm glad you two miscreants are reunited again," Flik continued, facing towards the twin possums.

"_Reunited_ sounds pretty weird," Crash said.

"Yeah, we prefer the term _collide_," Eddie added.

"That doesn't even make any sense," said a female voice from behind. Leah walked towards them with a cheerful smile on her face.

"And I'm glad that you found other wolves just as you had wanted," Flik finished after facing towards Eli and Leah.

"And it's all thanks to you, Flik," thanked Eli. "We couldn't have done this without you"

"You wouldn't have been through all this trouble if it weren't for me," Flik replied.

"Still, we wouldn't have gone anywhere," Peaches mentioned.

Flik smiled, perhaps for the first time from the gratitude of others. Had it been so long the feeling of helping someone for no reason, and he was glad he was able to finally feel it again.

"Flik-" Leah muttered before the osprey cut her off.

"You've grown quite a lot since the last time I saw you," Flik said.

Eli and Eddie raised their eyebrows in surprise. "You two know each other?" they asked in unison.

"Ah yes, quite well in fact," Flik answered. "I remember the time I met her, just as lost as you were Eli"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault dad was moving so fast," Leah said. "I could barely keep up then!"

"And I haven't turned my eye on her once since then," Nathan said as he walked towards them from the shadows.

"You got left behind?" Eli asked Leah.

"Almost," she answered. "That is, until Flik came and rescued me. I still wonder though… where have you been all these years?"

Flik frowned a bit, but it was time he let the rest of the truth out. "I… ran away. Since Ricardo had changed, I thought it was best I took a fresh start at another kind of breeze somewhere else, but I was always drawn back to this place," he explained. "It was… the magic of the aurora lights that had tied me here, and every time I see it, I am reminded of this place. Home"

"And when you decided to come back, you met us, didn't you?" Peaches said.

"Yes. The strangest group I had ever seen," Flik chuckled.

"Wait till he sees the rest of the herd," Crash whispered towards Eddie's ear.

"By the way Flik" Eli said. "Before Ricardo… fell, why didn't you use the power of the feather to stop him?" The feather glimmered amidst his wings, and Flik took it out and shown it to them.

"The power of the feather could only inspire a bird to join you if and only if," Flik answered. "The cause you have does not coincide against with their own"

"So that's why you couldn't control the rest of the Bloodwings then" Eli said. "Since they were all loyal to Don Ricardo"

"Exactly," Flik said. "Whether out of fear or trust, their loyalty remained true to him to the very end"

"But… right now…" Peaches said. "You're not using its powers are you?"

Flik raised an eyebrow. "Are you joking? I would never do that!" Flik jeered. The rest of the group laughed for the last time before noticing the aurora lights fade away, the darkness consuming the sky once again, but not a single shadow could abrupt their joyous spirits.

Eli had within him the answers to almost everything but the last question Matthias had told him. What one last thing remained that he couldn't be let in the pack? But for now, the desire of wanting to be in the pack right now didn't seem as appealing as seeing a part of his old family back together.

**

* * *

**

_"I love you too son"_

Diego woke up to see the world of dinosaurs bright than it once looked. It was not lava flaring out of the ground, nor was it the due to glowing giant caterpillars. He stared up towards the ice ceiling to see its bluish white crystals reflect an effervescent shower of colors. He couldn't see it clearly, but he knew exactly what was happening above the ice.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Buck said when noticed Diego had woken up. He was fashioning a nice spear made from a sharp flint stone tied to a strong durable wooden stick. "It's a wondah 'ow mesmerizin' it looks from he-ah" he whispered. Diego noticed that everyone else seemed to have taken a rest just like him.

"How long have you last seen the aurora lights?" Diego asked him.

"Don't remember," he replied plainly. "Wha' about you?"

"Last time? Well…" Diego told Buck a story, one that was reminded to him by a dream he had a little while ago. It was almost 12 years ago. Strange how time passed so quickly, when it felt like it was just yesterday he had picked him up from a landslide. And strange it was that Eli was around five years old when he found him.

"Well, I guess that answers why ya 'ave such a big smile on yah face when you wuz sleepin'" Buck said.

"What about you, Buck?" said Diego before asking the strangest thing he would've ever said to date. "Ever thought about having kids?"

"Heh, not my type of adventure realleh," Buck answered. "As you can see, I prefer the outdoor, woodsy type"

"Right" Diego uttered.

"Well, I guess there's no point blamin' ya'. It's what you wanted from what I could remembah" Buck said. "Back when were at the bridge between this world and up there, you picked the latter"

"I guess it was because I had family there" Diego replied.

"Hmm… good point, family is a good thing…" Buck rubbed his goatee in intrigue to the idea.

Diego pondered about what he meant and went along and asked him, "Did you ever have a family, Buck? Or at least ever tried to have one?"

"Who? Me?" Buck said. "I don't need one. And just so you'd know, I'm single by choice. All those 'mate' things just took away freedom and stuff. Unless you could find a girl as crazy as I am, I'll stick with nothin' but my wits down he-ah"

"You're insane you know that?" Diego chuckled.

"And you probably want to get some rest," Buck replied. "Unless you'd want to end up insane as I am"

Diego rolled his eyes before dozing off back to sleep. Something was telling him that the rest won't be that easy just yet. But he was determined to getting his son back in the end.

**

* * *

**

**Xion the Author: Okay! Spanning from probably all the previous chapters I have finally clarified the age of Peaches and Eli, and put back a scene I forgot to put which was the Aurora Lights in a way better than I expected. I'm actually thankful I forgot to put it in, since the way I have now is incredibly more dynamic than it had been originally as planned. One last thing I might not be able to explain is the seemingly impossible events you may have encountered. Though as much as I love to stick close to the reality of things and having almost everything explained in a manner of events or dialogues, I can't explain everything lol. Furthermore, the story is nearing the end! Oh noes! **

**Eli: But, last time you said that it kind-of took four of five more chapters to actually end… and then there was suddenly some sort of epilogue...**

**Xion the Author: *Ahem* Yeah, I guess. But all I can say is that from here, I have an idea of what to write. Whenever I think of a plot, it starts with a beginning and an ending, and I just try to go along and fill in the middle. The middle is done, so at least I won't have to do much brainstorming from here on out.  
**


	17. Chapter XVII: On Our Way

**Xion the Author: Update! Finally getting things along again :DD Things will start so unrealistic again, but sorry, I've run out of ideas :DD  
**

**ICE AGE: RAISING A CUB

* * *

**

_**Chapter XVII: On Our Way**_

"Wakey wakey lads!" bellowed Buck as he clacked two sticks together. The herd woke up for perhaps the last time in their race to catch their kids. Sid yawned and cracked his spine forwards while the three dinosaurs mimicked him without realizing they did. At least _his_ kids were with him.

Diego felt quite a bit energized than before. He stretched his legs hoping that there wouldn't be another sudden fatigue strike again.

"What are we supposed to do from here, Buck?" Manny asked after fading out his morning daze.

"Guess we first gotta get back on track," Buck answered, "Literally. Look for the tracks made by the weird dino that's makin' all them wholes to the surface world"

"They might've gone cold by now," said Diego. "We'd be lucky if we even see a paw print"

"You mean something like this?" called out Sid as he spotted a large roundish paw print with three stubby toes. Buck inspected it and was bewildered to see that it was.

"Looks like our luck hasn't run out yet!" Buck cheered.

"Nice work Sid," Ellie praised.

"Nah, it's the least I could do. After all, it was my fault that got us all into this mess," Sid replied.

With their new found hope of continuing on the main focus of their journey, Diego could almost see his son's face once again. "_I'm coming Eli,"_ he thought, determined of getting back the wolf that had meant so much more to him now than before.

* * *

"This is where we say our goodbyes," Flik said. The pack of wolves had already started to make their way down the mountain. Peaches, Eli, Crash and Eddie were talking to him for the last time.

"We… really couldn't have done anything without you," Eli said humbly.

"You found fellow wolves just like you wanted," Flik replied. "I hope fruity here could find other mammoths as well"

"Don't worry, I'm not giving that easy either," Peaches said, flexing the muscles in her trunk.

"However," Flik said, "I've noticed that they aren't eager as letting you in just yet, Eli"

"Yeah… Matthias said something I have to realize before they just let in," Eli replied.

"Is there anything else important he might have mentioned?" Flik asked.

Eli shook his head. "Nothing he could say before some birds kidnapped me," he said.

"We apologize about that," said two voices in unison that flew down from above. It was Butch and Russel, the two crows who were once loyal henchmen of Ricardo.

"The Don... _wishes_ us to start 'apologizing'" Butch said as if he was choking on the words.

"Starting with the ones nearest," Russel added.

"Glad you two are taking a nice turn for yourselves," Eddie said.

"_Don_, huh?" Crash smirked. "That's quite a title you got there"

"Well, off you go now. Before they leave you all behind," Flik smiled as he flapped his wing in goodbye. The four took one mischievous glance at each other before the charged at the osprey, hugging him for as long as possible. Flik was surprised by their gesture, but he smiles and hugged them back. His smiled stayed for the rest of their tiny bodies disappearing off into the distance. But the osprey knew there was one last role he had to play.

"You think we're ever gonna meet him again?" asked Eli as they catched up with the rest of wolf pack.

"I hope so," Peaches answered. "He's like my favorite uncle"

"I thought **I** was your favorite uncle!" Eddie moaned.

"No, **I'm** her favorite uncle!" Crash argued, and it wasn't long before the two were choking each other on top of Peaches' head.

The four made it behind the pack of wolves to meet up with Leah and Nathan. Eli greeted them as they approached them and they greeted him back.

"So, this is your _sister_?" asked Nathan.

"You could say that," Eli answered.

"Nice to finally meet you, Peaches! I'm Leah," she introduced. "This is Nathan, my older brother"

"Nice to meet you guys," Peaches smiled. "I can't believe I'm seeing this many other wolves"

Eddie and Crash finally grew tired of fighting and they laid breathing heavily on top of Peaches. "So… how long till we get there?" asked Crash.

"We'll probably get there in the evening," Nathan replied. "After our last battle, the pack would like a bit of a slow journey so they won't get too tired. All that fighting, and that sprint just to get here really did a number on everyone"

"Yeah, big brother needs his rest," Leah joked.

"Maybe little sis should start taking better care of herself" Nathan replied.

Leah frowned. "Sorry..."

Nathan gave her a small hug. "Don't worry. I don't mind"

"Heh," Eli chuckled, "Well, I'm fine with it anyways" After all, he had to think about what he had to realize before they could let them in.

* * *

"Quiet lads," whispered Buck as he eyed the large prehistoric animal from the bushes. "Leave this tah me"

The tracks led them what looked like a giant mole. It had a dark dull fur coat, long protruding whiskers, and humongous claws. It had a large reddish nose, but when compared to its eyes, the eyes looked microscopic. It didn't look like it could run that fast, but Buck couldn't risk the chance of it digging its way out.

Buck climbed a nearby tree and cut some vine. He fashioned a nice lasso with it, stretched it to test its durability, and with a smile his plan looked simple enough. He jumped towards unto the large mole and bridled the vine around its mouth and over its head. The large mole screeched deafeningly, causing Buck to flinch in surprise and loosen his grip on the vine. The mole began to dig a large hole unto the ground. Buck didn't notice it at first until he began to feel like he was falling a few meters down. He immediately clenched the vine before disappearing into the large pit the mole had made.

"Buck!" cried the herd as they cautiously approached the deep black chasm. The three t-rexes ducked their heads inside, but just moments after Buck was last seen disappearing into the unknown, he had appeared from the ground a few meters away from them.

"This one is amazing!" bellowed Buck. "I think I traveled fer almost a mile down there in just a few seconds!"

Manny inspected the creature, which looked bigger than the two mammoths combined. "You sure this thing is safe?" he asked.

"'course not!" Buck cheered. "But that's what makes it fun!"

"So, what now?" asked Sid, who was busy trying to keep the his 'children' in line from attacking it. The t-rexes looked threatened, and they were in a defensive position against the giant mole. "Now, now calm down" he whispered to them.

"Hmmm…" Buck pulled the bridle, and the mole immediately stood up. The weasel was amazed by its ability to stand up, and who knows how much it could amuse him more. Buck scouted all around him, and easily remembered where they walked from. "We came from that direction," pointed Buck with his finger. "So, correct me if I'm wrong, we head the opposite over theah"

"Hoping Eli and the other's head through a straight line," Diego said. Buck snapped the vine and the mole started to walk with the herd following behind. Buck was obviously enjoying it.

"I still can't believe the kids managed to do all this," Ellie said. "Especially with the twins along"

"_Especially_?" Manny asked.

"Honey, we know exactly how much trouble they cause back at the great flood," Ellie replied. "I can't trust them with our kids even after 10 years"

"Cause even now, and then, they'd still be immature little brats," Diego added.

"Alright!" Buck shouted as they ended up at huge wall of rock. "This looks like a naice place lads! Let's start digging!" He pulled the vine a bit, and the giant mole was about to start clawing its way through when Sid interrupted.

"Wait!" the sloth shouted. "What about my kids?"

Buck glanced back, and realized that he couldn't bring them up there. It would cause too much trouble. And leaving them down here alone was just as bad as an idea. Manny knew all along that Sid had to leave them some time soon.

"Sid, you should-"

"I can watch 'em for ya," Buck cut in as he slid down its side, and right before Manny could say anything else.

"Wait, what?" Ellie said in shock. "Then who would lead us up back there"

Buck grinned. "I think it's tame enough" he said, patting its back. The herd looked at each other, and all they could do was trust Buck with what he had decided. To be honest, Buck didn't really want to go back up there anyways. One whip crack at it, and the mole started to finally claw its way up to the surface. Sid told the three dinosaurs to wait for him there. Once it was done, the herd followed behind as they traversed through the dark tunnel.

Buck turned to face the three dinosaurs. "Now," he said. "What to do with you lot"

* * *

The rest of the group was chatting their way back. They were walking through a narrow passage surrounded by rock and stone. Crash and Eddie were jumping on Nathan and Leah back and forth, causing them as much annoyance as possible. The other wolves were minding their own business. Eli, however, was rattling his head about what he had to realize. He asked Matthias a while back if there were any clues he could give, and all he said was, "Look inside your heart". A bit mystical, but didn't seem to help at all. It was one of those clues that only made sense when you already find out what it is. The white wolf, no longer a cub, watched his paws walk on the dirt. There wasn't any snow here, he realized, but he doubted it was that what he should realize.

His mammoth companion spotted him singling himself out of the crowd and approached him. "What's wrong?" Peaches asked.

"Nothing… just, I don't know what I _should _realize," Eli replied. He sighed before the two walked silently for a moment.

"Maybe it's something we learned during our travels?" Peaches said.

"I doubt it," Eli said. "All we learned so far was that an osprey could help you out of nowhere and that osprey would have a crazy power-hungry vulture friend"

Peaches giggled. "I guess" The two walked again silently for moments while she paused to think of what to say. "I can't believe we gone as far as here, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Eli replied. "Our travels, huh?"

"To think we'd actually go as far as someplace we never knew existed," Peaches said with exhilaration, "And to think we're still going"

"To think we actually found other wolves like me," Eli said. "Too bad we still didn't find other mammoths"

"It's okay, we've still got plenty of time for that," Peaches said. The two 'siblings' smiled and laughed along. But the mammoth stopped after a few moments. "But… I still miss mom and dad"

Eli widened his eyes in surprise before frowning, "Yeah… I miss dad too" He realized that they had probably been causing a lot of trouble for them. He wondered what they were probably doing now. Would they still be looking for them? Elias didn't know.

"…I still want to go home, after all this," Peaches muttered. Eli looked at her, and knew that it was too much to ask her to stay with him and the pack instead. "What about you, Eli? Would you go back home, or would you stay here?"

Eli felt like something pierced his chest. "I don't know… maybe…?"

Eli had finally realized what he had to realize. What he had to lose.

* * *

A small squirrel/rat hybrid scurried across the barren top of a wall of rock. He had finally found a nut! Another nut! And he was nuts about it! He had finally had enough of the snow and ice, and it was about time he had buried it where it should be, or at least where he thought it should be.

He scratched and clawed at the dirt until he found a spot he deemed as fine. He looked at his reflection through the shiny acorn, and smiled gleefully before slamming it down to the ground. One big jump on it, and it pierced its way almost entirely down.

Scrat looked at it and breathed in the air in joy. He started to walk away brushing the dirt off his paws when suddenly, yet almost expectedly, cracking sounds started to occur. Scrat glanced back, to see large fissure coming out from the buried acorn. He tried to stop it from breaking off any further, trying to pull the cracked ground back together. But as hard as he tried, it was futile as always. Scrat then tried to pull the acorn out but only pulled it out once everything started to crumble.

The cracks started to spread. Soon large crevices formed around creating huge boulders, and the next would be what you would expect.

* * *

**Xion the Author: Don't you just love it when parents go through such extraordinary things for their children? ** :D** And a cameo from Scrat! I first planned to have a still alive and demented Ricardo to cause the rockfall, but then that would be ruining his character, and I really wanted to have Scrat in even for just a small scene. And my cliffhanging will not end yet!**

**And happy holidays everyone! My Christmas gift to all of you! (minus the cliffhanger :D)  
**


	18. Chapter XVIII: I Found You

**Xion the Author: The chapter we've all been waiting for! Yes, everything you've anticipated from the beginning is all here. That's why I had to think this really through. I really had to refine every bit of detail. Admittedly, I thought I already had everything planned. But I guess not. The adventure hasn't ended yet! And so hasn't the line breaks!  
**

**ICE AGE JOURNEYS: RAISING A CUB**

* * *

_**Chapter XVIII: I Found You**_

Large rumbling sounds echoed across the narrow canyon. The wolf pack perked their ears up as they cautiously scanned the terrain. The pack stopped in their tracks to study the source of the sounds, glancing left and right only to find out that landscape around them had started to crumble bit by bit. The left wall beside them started to collapse, and in a sudden jolt their legs started to sprint.

"Landslide!" shouted Matthias. Rocks tumbling downwards beside them, the entire pack shouted and cried as they ran swiftly forward.

"Peaches, come on!" shouted Eli zealously as he rounded up her sister to move faster.

"I'm trying! I'm not a wolf, I don't move that fast!" she retorted.

"Crash! Eddie! Where are you?" Eli shouted.

"Over here!" shouted Eddie, holding on to Leah's back fur with his brother right beside him.

Peaches and Eli ran towards them. Right now being behind the entire pack wasn't a good idea. But the harder they tried to keep up, the faster the wall of dirt of stone came down behind them.

* * *

A large hole popped out of the ground as a giant mole climbed right out of it, followed by an odd group made up of two mammoths, a peculiar tree sloth, and strangely, a saber-tooth tiger.

"Where are we?" asked Sid.

"Like we'd know, Sid," Manny replied.

"Why does the ground feel like it hasn't stopped shaking?" asked Diego as he tapped his paws on the ground to check if it was real.

"And what's that noise?" asked Ellie as she heard a loud rumbling noise. Not long after, they noticed that on the other side of what looked like a canyon, rock and earth was collapsing downwards. The herd approached the large chasm in between to find a large pack running in turmoil from the dilapidating wall.

"Are those wolves?" blurted out Sid as his interest was concentrated more on them than the incident itself. "Hey! What's that behind them…?"

The entire herd glanced towards the end of the pack to see a familiar pair of animals, a mammoth and a white wolf.

"That's Peaches!" shouted Ellie as she spotted her daughter running close-to-death from an avalanche of falling boulders.

"And that's Eli!" shouted Manny spotting the wolf behind her. Manny quickly turned towards Diego to find him already leaping towards small platforms that led down. The herd quickly decided to go to the end of the canyon as the saber-tooth tiger descended towards the canyon.

"Faster!" cried Eli, unaware that their parents were already nearby.

A large boulder rolled downwards, hitting unto a jagged rock and bounced into the air. Eli spotted it in mid-air and thought quickly. _Okay, Eli. Think about what you learned. When in a chase, let your front paws give you an extra push and let your hind paws fly up a bit. Once they go down, give it a nice kick so you could jump up high and grab your prey._

Peaches was big enough, so it might work. He did just as he learned it and had successfully pushed Peaches out of the way just in time. The large mammoth stumbled forwards exceedingly far, and Eli bounced off her as the large boulder landed right in between them. Peaches turned around to see an entire obstruction made of stone and dirt.

"Eli!" she cried. She was about to try and push the boulder away before Crash and Eddie pulled on her dangling tail.

"Peaches, we gotta move!" the two possums shouted, reminding that danger wasn't gone just yet. But right after they tried to stop her, a bright yellow wisped through them and climbed over the towering boulder.

Eli frantically ran back though the path was incredibly dangerous, and had no guarantee of a way out. Rocks falling down on him like rain, jumping and left and right to avoid them. But another boulder coming his way was about to fall on him. Unaware, he simply kept running and running until he was pushed away by an unknown entity. Landing on the dirt, followed by a large thud, he coughed and opened his eyes to see a familiar face.

"D-Dad?" he stuttered in surprise

"Glad you still call me that," Diego said with a half grin. "Come on! We gotta move!"

The two started running once again but as almost as soon as they did, a large boulder landed right in front of them. Turning back, they realized that going back was already too late. The way was blocked and they were trapped right in between. Eli tried to climb up with his claws as Diego did the same on the other wall, but both found no possible footholds to climb through, and the boulders was either too smooth or too brittle. The saber-tooth found the scenery around him to become darker. He looked up to see a colossal flat stone shadowing above them. He called out his son's name in dismay as the stone had landed right above them.

* * *

"And then the lil' armadillo found his beaveh mothah, and they lived happily eveh aftah." Buck said, sitting on a rock as he told a story to the three dinosaur kids who still mysteriously acted like children. Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko simply gazed at him with puppy-dog eyes. "The end"

Egbert made a few reptilic sounds, turning towards Shelly and Yoko in wonder.

"What do you mean 'why didn't armadillo live with the other armadillos'?" said Buck. "'Cause where he really belonged was with his mothah, he raised him up when no one else did."

Now it was Yoko's turn to say something, something that left the other two nodding in agreement.

"Why it was bettah to live with a bunch of beavers rather than a bunch of armadillos you were also welcome in?" Buck repeated. "Because! Because the beavers were first to take 'im in-"

Suddenly Shelly was muttering about something. He went on and on with an entire speech, causing Buck's left-eye wide open. After pointing at the skies and what looked like he compared a rock to tree, he finished his speech with a smug look on his face. Buck didn't notice his mouth was open, and it was the first time he didn't notice something. Left speechless, the three dinosaurs exchanged high-fives with their small forearms.

"Ugh…" Buck moaned. "Reptiles"

* * *

Diego opened his eyes to see an almost pitch black cave around them, tiny holes of light piercing through the earth. "Eli!" Diego called out. He ran towards the direction he last saw him to find him in a condition the same way he found Elias almost 12 years ago. His body covered almost entirely with dirt, his head the only thing visible. Diego quickly pulled him out of the rubble and immediately Eli coughed and spat out the dirt that went into his mouth. His white fur was a little dusty, so he shook some of it off as well.

"Dad?" asked Eli. "What are you doing here?"

"Came here looking for you," Diego answered. Eli expected something like a comeback phrase, something like "_I'd ask the same thing_" and would then go on with scolding him on and on about leaving the herd. But right now, his father seemed so calm. It was just like Matthias when he saw her daughter home. Calm, not angry. Perhaps because he meant more to Diego than he thought; and right now together with his son, adopted or not, it was all the mattered for the while. As immediate as the thought passed through him, Diego hugged him tightly only to find himself hugging him back.

"I'm glad you're safe," Diego said.

"I miss you, dad," Eli said.

Now," Diego said quite calmly before turning into a serious tone, "What exactly were you thinking?"

"Errr…" Eli muttered. Of course, the scolding would have to come eventually. He sighed, and being trapped in a cave with no obvious way out left him with no choice but to explain to him everything. "Peaches and I went to go looking for other wolves and mammoths,"

"And?" Diego asked.

"Eddie and Crash tried to stop us, but they went along with us one way or another" Eli answered.

Diego shook his head. "Why didn't you tell us?" he scolded

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ellie scolded. The herd finally reunited at the end of the canyon, along with the rest of wolves watching them argue.

"Because you wouldn't have let us go!" Peaches replied.

"That still doesn't change the fact that we were worried about you!" Manny said, and most likely Diego was saying the same thing to his son. "What would we have done if we never have found you?"

"I'm sorry. Mom, dad, I'm sorry," Peaches said. "But we're old enough to take care of ourselves"

"Come on, guys. Give them a break," Sid mediated. "Manny, weren't you this lonely before? You too Ellie, right?"

Manny and Ellie glanced at each other before letting out a deep breath. "We're just glad that you're safe"

"Manny! Ellie! Sid!" the twin possums cried out. "You're here!"

"Guys!" said Ellie as she ran to greet her brothers. As joyous as everything looked, just an instant apart from each other, Ellie's face turned from bubbling cheeky smile to a vicious angry glare. Just when the two were about to run away, Ellie had hit them in the head with her trunk so hard that it almost knocked them out. "How could you just let our kids run off like that!"

"It was all Eddie's idea," Crash diverted.

"No it wasn't! It was yours!" Eddie retorted.

"It was yours!"

"No, it was yours!" The two once again fought over a silly dispute briefly until Manny approached them.

"Have you seen Diego?" he asked.

A moment afterwards, the two immediately stopped choking each other and pulling each other's tail. "That's what we came to tell you!"

* * *

"Because you wouldn't have let us go!" Eli replied.

"That still doesn't change the fact that we were worried about you!" Diego said.

"Dad, I'm sorry. But we really wanted find others like us," Eli said. "Other wolves and other mammoths"

"How exactly did you guys manage to even go this far?" Diego said, sounding half sternly yet half impressed.

"We… had help," Eli replied.

"Really?" And what exactly were you planning right after?" Diego asked so seriously that left Eli shaking.

Eli tucked his head down. "I… we…"

"What about Peaches?" Diego said. "Did she really want to come along, or did you just drag her into this 'cause you were lonely?"

"It's not that!" Eli quickly denied. "It's… because…"

"Because what, Elias?" Diego said.

"Because I don't belong with everyone!" he cried. He looked fiercely into his eyes. "I'm a wolf, dad, and I've never been in a pack like you"

"I'm a saber, I don't look like I belong in a herd as much as you do," Diego said. "What makes a place where you belong is a family waiting for you there. And all a pack ever did to me was ruin my life,"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Eli. Diego had never told his son what being in a pack had been for him, but now it was time to tell him. Eli was entitled to know every detail.

"In my pack, all we cared about was ourselves," said Diego. "We never cared for each other like in a herd. You could call us a family, but we never really felt like one. All we cared about was the next meal everyday. And when you thought things couldn't get any worse…" Diego averted his eyes, not wanting to continue. But he breathed in the courage and let the pain out. "Our pack was slaughtered in half by humans. The rest of us were left off in a fleet of vengeance. Our pack leader was consumed with nothing but anger. And we were all too blind to see that we were following him right into hell. And I almost would have... if it weren't for the herd."

Diego went on with everything, telling Eli of the day he made a human mother jump off a cliff up to when he had to resort almost getting killed to protect what he found was a real family. After Eli had finally found out about the story, he was still as reluctant with his decision. "This pack is different, dad. It's nothing like you're old pack"

"How could you be so sure?" Diego argued. "How long have you been with that pack anyways? A few days?"

Eli swallowed air in nervousness"…a few hours, actually," he replied.

"See!" Diego said. "Who knows that you wouldn't repeat the same mistakes I've done in the past!"

"But it's not like that!" Eli said. "I've already met a few of them, and they were really nice. I even met the pack alpha! I'm not gonna change my mind, dad!"

"So that's just it then?" said Diego. "You're going to give us up, for them" Diego felt crushed. He turned and faced his back against Eli. He felt like his son was replacing him, and Eli could tell.

"No, dad. It's nothing like that," Eli said. "Dieg- dad… you're the best dad that anyone could ever possibly have, and I'm lucky to have had you and I'm happy, I really am!"

"Eli…" Diego muttered, calming a bit down. Never did his son ever talk back at him. "When I was your age, I thought I could take the world on by my own… I couldn't. You are too young to make big decisions. This could change everything for the rest of your life.

Eli shook his head. "But… I don't belong in a herd. I belong in a pack," he said. "I won't go anywhere with my hunting skills alone, and I'm old enough to make my own decisions"

Diego looked into his son's serious eyes and was at a loss. He knew he couldn't change his mind. Such was the determination of youth. He loved his son dearly, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. "Eli… I'm sorry… I never thought… –" He closed his eyes, inhaled thoroughly and exhaled in a brief instant. The small price of being a father was that, in the end, your children would one day leave you. "I just wanted what I thought was best for you"

"Dad, you've raised for me almost my entire life, and I'll always be thankful for that," Eli said. "But this is where I belong, where I should be"

Diego looked sternly at him. As he raised his paw slowly, Eli closed his eyes expectant that he would be punched at or maybe even clawed at. But after a few moments, he found a warm gentle touch on the back of his neck. Diego pulled him slowly towards him and the two met each other's foreheads. Eli opened his eyes in surprise.

"Whatever you decide, you'll always be my son," Diego said. Eli felt tears brimming out of his eyes. He tried hard to pull the tears back as he placed his own paw on his father's neck. The two looked at each other proudly, powerfully, and happily.

"You know," said Diego, pulling away from their hug. "I saw what you did to Peaches back there"

"Heh, I had to," said Eli a bit embarrassed. "If I hadn't, she might've been hurt"

The adoptive father grinned. "I think you're hunting skills are just fine"

Suddenly, the cave around them shook and bits of dust and dirt fell from the stone roof. A giant mole came out of a large hole of light behind them.

"Nice work, Sid!" Ellie praised.

"Just call me, 'Sid! Tamer of Moles'" said the sloth proudly as he rode valiantly on the giant mole.

"That sounded utterly wrong," Crash mentioned.

"Everyone! You're here!" shouted Eli as he spotted the rest of the herd through the white light.

"Eli! Diego! You're okay!" they shouted relievingly as they went towards the cave to give them all a big group hug.

Manny smiled at Diego. "Now, let's assume you've all talked through anything you might wanted to talk about"

"Don't worry, partner," Diego said. "We have,"

"Good," said Eddie. "Cause all this parenting stuff is killing me,"

The herd exited joyously out of the cave as their family has finally been reunited. Suddenly, a brown figure charged at Eli the moment he got out, hugging him instantly.

"Eli!" Leah said. "You're okay!"

"Woah," said the twins.

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Diego, a wide grin across his face.

Immediately after Diego said that, the two lovebirds broke off their little hug. "D-dad. I-i-it's nothing like that. She not my… I mean… well… not yet but…" Leah gave him an odd look and Eli's face blushed entirely. "Aheh…" Leah smiled. She gave a small lick in the muzzle.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Leah said, and all Eli could do was smile like an idiot.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Sid mentioned to Diego.

The saber-tooth tiger glanced at him and back at his adopted son, who was now talking to other wolves that had come to check up on him. "Yeah... guess he's gonna be okay with this pack and all"

"What do you mean?" asked Sid.

Diego dropped a long face as his eyes reflected on the past. It felt like it was yesterday he had just found him in the landslide, all covered in mud. And he looked at him now, only to be filled with a strange sense of pride that he had never felt before.

* * *

**Xion the Author: Okay, first time to improperly end a chapter (or at least what I think is improper since obviously everything hasn't ended yet. This has been a really long chapter, and the author's note is gonna make it even longer (and I don't care). I had a few issues I wanted to mention. First off, the intense dialogue between Diego and Eli was three times smaller. Originally, it sucked. Badly. So, thus I had to add a whole lot more and thankfully it blended in quite nicely. Second was character absence, another scene I added courtesy Buck was something I wanted to add to relieve the readers of getting too focused and stuff. I also had trouble where to mention Sid (I'm sure you fellow writers have had the same trouble over and over), so parent-child mediator and 'Tamer of Moles' it was. Thankfully, a rain of ideas just poured down unto the keyboard, and I almost have this story in the bag. Lastly, the original draft consisted of a messy order of events where what Diego was saying to Eli was almost as similar as what Manny and Ellie was saying to Peaches.**


	19. Chapter XIX: It's Not The End

**Xion the Author: I completely re-wrote this chapter. The original draft involved multiple scenes that would simply 'drag' the story longer, and I felt it was best that I would try not to let it go on too far that people would find it annoying. Another reason was because the original storyline consisted of 'spending another day with Eli for the last time' yadda yadda that it would keep Buck waiting in Dinoland. Maybe I should've mentioned this at the end of the chapter… ah well!**

**ICE AGE: RAISING A CUB**

* * *

_**Chapter XIX: It's Not The End  
**_

"So… I'm guessing this is where Eli says goodbye," said Crash, who along with his twin brother had finally returned to their usual hangout on top of their sister's head.

Peaches overheard them, and with saddened eyes muttered, "Yeah… but to who?"

Everyone had heard her, and they all looked towards Eli who faced them all with the entire wolf pack behind him. He could hardly speak from all the tension, but he managed to swallow the dead air in his mouth without choking. "You've all been so kind to me, and you'll always be family to me," he said. "But… this is where I belong"

"What do you mean?" asked Sid, whose question was the same with the rest of the herd who was unclear to what he was trying to say.

Eli inhaled and let the air out through his mouth. "I'm staying here"

"You're really going to stay with them?" asked Eddie.

"It appears you've finally realized it," said Matthias as he approached them from the crowd of wolves behind Eli. The striking similarity of their fur color would mistake them as father and son. Eli glanced towards him, and nodded in reply.

"Are you the pack alpha?" asked Diego.

"That I am," Matthias replied. "And you must be his adoptive father. He talks quite proudly of you"

Diego chuckled. "Take care of my son, will you?" he said as he smiled brightly, seeing that the pack alpha might not be as bad as he thought.

"That we will," replied the dark-furred wolf who had appeared beside Leah and Eli. Nathan noogied Eli's head the first chance he could. "The little guy is growing up on me anyways"

"Don't call me little!" Eli replied.

"Wait a minute- Diego, are you okay with this?" asked Ellie abruptly to him.

"I'm fine, guys," said Diego, though as hard as he tried to hide it, looked teary-eyed with a fake looking smile.

"But… Diego…" Manny said, "I know firsthand what it's like to lose someone. Are you sure your okay with this?"

Diego looked down, and knew that he wouldn't be able to stop his son from his decision either way. He walked towards his adopted son for perhaps the last time as he smiled his gentle fatherly smile at him. With each paw step he took flashed in his eyes all the memories he had created with him. He could vaguely see the small lost wolf cub he found that fateful day, and now he saw him all grown up. All he could feel right now was sadness, happiness, and pride. Eli knew that it was the last time he would also see that smile, and he jumped up and hugged his father tightly.

Diego hugged him back and said, "Whoever you'll become, wherever you will be, and whatever choice you'll make," he broke from their hug and looked at him in the eye, "you will always be my son"

Eli chuckled. "And you'll always be my dad,"

Diego felt a great sense of joy inside him, a feeling that he had almost forgotten. So long it had been, and now all he wanted to do was hug his son for the very last time.

Without another word, for everything was said and done, their goodbye was almost perfect when-

"Ummm… guys?" said Sid as he pulled hardly on the vine keeping the giant mole in place. "Tim's getting kinda restless, we'd better go before he starts making holes in places our neighbors don't want him to make" One quick hoist from the giant mole left Sid being dragged half a meter forward, knocking his 'gentles' into a flat rock on the floor. Sid cringed and whimpered in pain. "Painful. Very. Painful" he said breathlessly, squealing in the last syllable.

The herd laughed heartily with his usual comical self. Peaches approached Eli as well, and they could see that she had changed and grown just as much as he did. "You know, we can always for visits," she said.

"I'll look forward to it, but don't go through too much trouble just for that," said Eli.

Peaches looked like she was about to cry. "Things are going to be boring without you," she sniffed, wiping a tear off her face with her large trunk.

"I'll miss you too," he said. Her trunk and his right paw punched as their last goodbye together.

Crash and Eddie were also teary-eyed. "I think I'm gonna cry," said Crash.

"Me too," said Eddie, and a quick glance at each other made them crying their hearts out and hugging each other in the sadness of the moment.

"We're going to miss you Eli," said Ellie, smiling with the rest of the herd. Though as sad as they were, they were still happy for him to have found a family he really belonged to.

"Life… was never the same since you came to us," said Manny. "Peaches found a playmate. Sid became more of an uncle, and so did I. Ellie found you downright adorable. Crash and Eddie loved making pranks with you and at you, but it was Diego who you made an impact the most"

Eli was about to cry. He held his paw across his eyes to try and hold the tears for even a moment. "I'll you all so much. Especially you… dad" he said, faced towards Diego who was smiling happily for him with as much tears in his eyes as him.

And with that, the herd went off in the opposite direction of the pack. Eli looked back only once, and with all their adventure had lead him to, it was as if destiny himself had told him to embark on this fateful journey.

Gone with the sky were the tears and the memories, but the story has yet to end.

* * *

"I'm really gonna miss that ol' lug," said Peaches as she and the herd walked.

"We all will, honey," said Ellie.

"Don't think you're out of trouble yet missy," said Manny. "You're grounded for a month"

"Awwww, but dad!" moaned Peaches. "I didn't even get to find other mammoths like us"

Ellie giggled. "Don't worry Peaches, you can find other mammoths when your older"

"Really?" Peaches shouted enthusiastically.

"Ellie, don't encourage her," said Manny.

"How did you guys find us anyways?" asked Eddie before spotting the large hole that looked as if it would lead downwards into an unknown world. And it would. Crash and Eddie looked at each other with excitement as they walked down through the long dark tunnel whose eerie atmosphere was familiar with fun and adventure.

"You dug a tunnel this long?" asked Peaches.

"Wait till you see, princess!" the two possums said enthusiastically.

"Remember those stories we used to tell you when you were a kid?" asked Sid, who was riding the giant mole downwards in front of all of them.

"…about where I was born in that dinosaur world?" Peaches said after a moment of thinking. "Those were all just stories, weren't they?"

"See for yourself," said Diego as they emerged into the light. Peaches was filled with the same awe as the herd was filled the very first time they had entered here. The bright orange atmosphere filled with tall waterfalls perched from tall rock towers, green leafy plants that looked alien to her, humongous dinosaurs that ate the green leafy plants, scaled flying animals that soared the sky below the ceiling of ice, and a tall brown-furred weasel with a green eyepatch in his right eye with his back turned against them. Peaches found the peculiar figure nostalgic from the toy she had when she was a baby.

"…Buck?" she asked, remembering his name from the numerous stories told to her which filled her dreams with a small escape of adventure and exhilaration.

The crazy weasel turned and grinned at them. "Ah! You must be pineapples!" he said.

"It's _Peaches_," she corrected before brightening up again. "Wow… you're really… real!" she said as she compared him to just how she pictured him in those little childhood dreams she had. Buck arched an eyebrow before smiling.

"I'll take tha' as a compliment!" he said with his usual loud booming helping Sid with hoisting Tim to a nearby tree.

"Where are my kids?" asked Sid, panting from the 'heavy' pulling and tying of vine where Buck probably did most of the effort.

"Your _kids_?" asked Peaches.

"They're over there," Buck said pointing his thumb backwards. Sid looked behind him to see the three t-rexes napping quietly in peace. "They were a bi' of a challenge in keepin 'em in laine, but I managed just as well"

"Looks like you're not half as bad as a parent too Buck," said Ellie.

"Me? A parent?" Buck asked bewildered. "Yer jokin', raight?

"No, I'd say you did pretty well," added Manny.

"Master!" shouted the two possums as they scurried towards him and bowed in respect.

"You're alive!" shouted Crash as he hugged his master's leg, Buck trying hard to shake him off.

"Of course he's alive!" cut in Eddie. "He's Buck!"

Buck looked around from the above the small wrestle the possums began once again in search of one missing companion. He then saw Diego with a bit of a frown in his face and approached him. "I'm guessin' things didn't go as well as planned, aye?" he asked the saber tooth.

"Eli… found a wolf pack and decided to stay with them," answered Diego. "It's a long story"

"Well… that's a shame. And I was hopin' to meet 'im too…" he said before going back with his usual adrenaline-caused vigor. "Well, anyhow, I'm guessin' yer all wantin' to go home now. Just follow me everyone. Without any random interference, we _should _be able to get back by tomorrow mornin'"

"Awww…" moaned the twins, stopping from their wrestle as they overheard him. "But what about the _adventure_?"

"Haven't you two gotten enough adventure already?" said Ellie.

"You can _never_ have _enough_ adventure!" the two shouted boldly.

"Aye aye to that!" Buck shouted along.

"We were hoping for a _safe_ trip home?" said Sid before realizing that his children had woken up and greeted him good afternoon.

"Nothin' is ever as we expect, mate," said Buck heartily as he unhoisted the giant mole from the tree trunk.

Like a snap, it seemed as though everything had returned to normal.

* * *

**Xion the Author: Whaaaaaat? More adventure? Not really, no. You'll find out in the next chapter but for now I'd like to add about the chapter (hah, you just got spoiler-ed). I thought it would be easiest chapter to write since I've been anticipating this chapter from the start, and I still can't believe that I was able to manage through all the events in the previous chapters and end up here. This turned out to be, again, another challenge as I wanted to readers to really **_**feel**_** the drama in the story. And I've got the last chapter idea done as well, and I think I'll post it on my birthday. But when IS my birthday you might ask? Well, you'll find out when I actually post it. Don't worry, its during this month so it won't be much of a wait.**

**Flik: There'd better be cake.**

**Xion the Author: Maaaaaybe *grin*, but the only guarantee I could give would have to be you being mentioned in the last chapter! :D Yipee for that! But anyways, more on the chapter, I really had to think about what to write, especially on the first paragraphs. I wanted Diego and Eli to have this special father and son moment, but I also wanted everyone else to be there, so tadda!**

**Ryan: Will I also be mentioned?**

**Xion the Author: You're from a different fanfic, so no. In fact, I actually wanted the pack leader to be named Ryan too, but then that would be confusing my OC of the same name, so there it was.**

**!R&R! This is the second to the last chapter!**


	20. Chapter XX: A Wolf's Howl

**ICE AGE: RAISING A CUB**

* * *

_**Chapter XX: A Wolf's Howl  
**_

"That was totally wicked!" cheered Peaches, who was prancing happily along the last bit of their journey home. And as Buck had said, nothing was ever as we expect. Their half-a-day trip turned into a two day festival of dinosaur wrangling, vine swinging, and sloth pranking; all under Buck's supervision of course, minus the latter.

"And you were awesome with that trunk of yours!" shouted Crash, who with his twin brother were both wearing a left eye-patch, contradictory to Buck's who wore on his blinded right eye. Nothing virtually harmful came upon on them in the past few days, and the only harm they ever come across would have to be self-inflicted.

"Yeah!" agreed Eddie. "You caught that dinosaur with that nice backswing!" Like kids at an amusement park, they enjoyed themselves silly with cheers and laughter.

"Let's be happy that no one got hurt," said Manny.

"Come on, dad. Live a little," said Peaches.

"Wait till we get home and she's grounded," whispered Manny to his mate, Ellie. She rolled her eyes smiling at the thought that her daughter was more like her than her father.

"I got hurt," mentioned Sid.

"Well, at least not intentionally," said Ellie.

"Wait, those were intentional?" said Sid as he faced towards the two possums, referring to all the pranks he thought were mere 'accidents'. Thankfully, the pain would easily subside with his three lovable adoring kids, Shelly, Egbert, and Yoko. Though almost as half as large as Manny the three t-rexes were and having a sloth male for a mother, the herd grew fond of the three creatures. They were in fact very friendly, and only Diego would be the one who would notice them eating prey that they caught on their own.

Diego, however, remained almost silent in the entire journey. Still reminiscing his last moments with his son. How proud he grew of him, but also sad that he had gone away. But as the saying goes, every bird has to leave its nest.

"Hey Diego," said Manny, who slowed down just to walk along with Diego at the far end of the group. "You still not feeling any better?"

"Slightly, I guess," said the saber-tooth tiger. "Just… a bit shocked maybe"

"I know how you feel," replied Manny. "I know what its like not to see that special person of yours again". Diego glanced towards him and was reminded of the truth he told to them. Of his family's life taken by hunters. Manny could feel a shaky vibe of negativity in the atmosphere and tried to change the subject. "But its not all bad, you know. You can still make occasional visits" he added.

Diego remained silent. It was only a few moments away before they had finally approached the last stop of their journey before they were finally home.

"I suppose you'd know where your way back from here on out," said Buck.

"You know, with Rudy gone, you could come with us," said Ellie.

"As temptin' as that offer sounds again, even more than last taime, I still have anothah obligation to fulfill down he-ah," said Buck. He looked towards Sid and his children around him, and the sloth knew it was time to let go of them as well. They talked about it in their previous nights, and as reluctant as the three were, they had to go along with Sid's decision in the end.

Sid stood and faced towards the three t-rexes. Egbert licked him in the cheek one last time before he let out his built-up resolve. "Now listen up kids. I know it's gonna be hard for you without a momma, but your all grown up now," he said. "Uncle Buck is going to take care of you from now on. I'll always remember you guys" The three then gave him the biggest and hardest hug they had ever given him, causing him to suffocate for nearly five seconds straight. And yet it was perhaps the most heartfelt hug he had ever been given.

"Don't worry, Sid. I completely understand how you feel this time," said Diego.

"You sure you're up for the job Buck?" asked Manny.

"Lad, I've hoisted up enough dinosaurs to tell you-" Buck's voice began with a confident tone before reaching off into a more nervous tone, "-that I'm not prepared with any parenting stuff"

"I'm sure you'll do fine," said Ellie.

"Hey, maybe Sid could come along when you take visits to Eli," Peaches said to Diego.

"Yeah… about that," muttered Diego. Buck noticed his slight discomfort and immediately cut in.

"Ol' tigah he-ah asked me to close gates to Dinoland for 'im," Buck said.

"What?" the rest of the herd all cried in disbelief.

"It's for the best," said Diego.

"Come on, Diego. Have you really given up on the little guy?" Eddie asked.

"Heh… he's not little anymore," Diego chuckled. He looked back towards the other side of the world where a giant tunnel reached up to the world above. "He's where he has to be. And it's entirely for his own good that I'm not there."

"Why not?" asked Sid. The sloth wondering why he would easily give up on his own child, when Sid would do anything to be with his kids.

"Our way of being a family, a herd with a mixed up assortment of animals bound together for a mysterious reason, won't apply to everyone," said Diego. "Eli included. Sometimes you just have to be with the people you're most similar to. Why look for a home to make yourself belong in when there's already one out there that you naturally belong to?"

"But… Diego…" said Ellie. "He's still your son. Won't you miss him at all?"

Diego paused, tucked his head down in thought, and smiled. "Just as much as everyone" With his resolution complete, the herd respected his decision and went along with it.

Manny looked towards him and said, "I'm sure he'll grow up to be fine wolf,"

After they're entire role of a menagerie, a one-eyed weasel stepped in to center stage. "Well, it's about taime you all head off then," Buck said. Crash and Eddie once again clamped towards his leg, their eye-patches being removed in the process.

"We'll miss you Buck," they said in unison.

Buck tried desperately to try and shake them off, but found the attempt futile. "Geez, if your gonna miss me so much why won't ya just stay," Buck muttered softly, but unfortunately loud enough for the two possums to hear.

"Really? Can we stay?" asked the two, and Buck tried even more vigorously to shake them off of his leg. The two let go and Buck kicked high into the air and made him land on his rump. The two possums were then suddenly picked up by a giant trunk into mid-air.

"Oooooh no. You guys are staying with me," said Ellie.

"We'll make visits. We promise!" Crash replied.

"And how will you do that when the tunnel gets closed?" she said in a rhetoric tone.

"Can I stay too?" asked Peaches earnestly.

"Err… mammoth? Say somethin'" whispered Buck.

"No one is going to stay here," Manny declared. "End of story. Let'go"

"Awwww…" the three moaned as their life of adventure had seemingly ended. Though with such youth still within them, perhaps its not yet of their adventuring.

The one-eyed weasel chuckled. "It was fun seeing you all again, but at least now I have a piece to remembah you by" he said as three dinosaurs leaped up on him and piled unto him. "Three, in fact," Buck said while his new adopted children were playing with him.

Buck watched them with Tim and the three dinosaurs as they went into the cave and disappeared into the cold darkness. And almost immediately as they had entered, a loud rumbling occurred at that end of the cave that had sealed the way back completely. They began to feel the atmosphere slowly becoming less temperate until finally emerging into the nostalgic frosty air they all came to know and love.

"We're home!" bellowed Sid, his high shrill voice reaching out to nearby chirping birds' ear tunnels and caused to fall on sight.

Crash and Eddie slid down from Ellie's tusks and soared in mid-air, landing on soft crunchy snow. "Oh snow, how I miss throwing you at unsuspecting people" Crash said as he gathered a pile close to his face as if hugging it while Eddie lied on his back making a snow angel.

Peaches joined in with the two, and her sudden appearance almost made the possums think that they were about to be squished. It was almost like this all those years ago. When she had just recently been born into the world of dinosaurs, and greeted upon the winter wonderland they called the Ice Age.

She giggled as she rested only almost an inch away from the possums, causing them to let out a sigh of relief. A large shadow appeared in front of her closed eyes however, and she opened them to find a mammoth, apparently just as her size and age. He had a darker tone of fur, almost similar to Manny's, had more developed tusks than her's, which were by now half-developed to a flat round edge, and he had long head hair that covered his eyes almost entirely and went down further around an inch below them. The two possums spotted him as well, and watched the two converse as if long lost friends that had finally seen each other again after so many years.

"Heya!" he greeted. Peaches got up in surprise.

"…Hey… there," Peaches replied, still in astonishment.

"Wow…" the boy said. "I never thought there'd be other mammoths like me!"

Peaches began to brighten up and snap out of her surprised trance "Me neither!"

"I'm Oliver," he said. "What's your name?"

"Peaches," she replied.

"Wha- where?" he asked nervously.

"Oh no, my _name_ is Peaches" she clarified.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I'm really allergic to Peaches," Suddenly they're whole entire meant-to-be atmosphere collapsed into a void of-

"Oh," she said. A void of a simple 'oh'. "_That was a major buzzkill_", she thought. "_Well… I may not be as lucky as Eli, but I'll be just as happy knowing I'm not going to be the last mammoth on earth"_

"Why hello there," greeted Ellie who had noticed the new arrival of another mammoth. "I'm Ellie, and this is Manny. We're Peaches' parents"

Oliver smiled at the two until his face come across Manny's. Manny had the look of a tiger watching his prey, repeating in his mind the very words, "_Stay away from my daughter_"

"Hello there!" greeted a voice coming from the snowy woods in front of them. Out came two more mammoths, and judging from their appearance Peaches thought that they were Oliver's parents.

"I see you've met our son here," a female mammoth said. "I hope he hasn't caused any trouble"

"Oh, not at all," replied Ellie.

The female mammoth nodded in relief. "My name is Dorothy, and this is my husband Greg"

"Pleasure to meet you," her husband said. He had a longer set of head hair than Oliver and had an even darker color of fur. Oliver had inherited some of his father's distinguishing traits, but he had however a lighter color of fur than him and a darker color from his mother, sort of like a combination.

"You know, you don't seem pretty surprised to be talking to other mammoths," Manny said.

"Oh, we used to live where there were plenty of us, but unfortunately an avalanche came in and destroyed and killed most of us. The rest of us who survived scrambled off into separate places, us included," Dorothy said.

"And while we were on our search for another place home, Oliver came into our lives," Greg added.

"Well do we have a story for you," said Ellie.

"Why won't you stay here? We've got plenty of space for everyone," said Sid, who appeared from one corner all of a sudden.

"Oh, why how do you do there. I'm assuming he's a family friend of yours?" asked Dorothy.

"Actually, we're sort of like a herd," mentioned Diego who suddenly came into the background. The sudden appearance of a saber-tooth appalled the three.

"Don't worry," said Crash. "Diego's been a house cat for almost our entirely life now. He won't bother anyone," Diego took his paw and knocked it on his head.

"You should be more worried about Sid though" Eddie said before whispering loudly to them from a meter away, "Talk about poor hygiene,"

"I heard that," Sid mentioned.

Their guard went down slowly, and the atmosphere came to relax and the tension went away. "Well… I supposed we can live with that," said Greg, though the herd were unsure what they were referring to whether it was Sid's hygiene or the presence of a predator among them.

"I'm not gonna keep making problems like this am I?" asked Diego.

"You should've been aware of that from the start, pal," Manny joked. "From the _very _start"

Diego smiled. Peaches then came up to Oliver. "So, do you… want to go sight seeing? You are planning to stay here after all"

"Sure, why not?" Oliver replied, and the two headed off in another direction. Manny wanted to follow them when Ellie stopped him right on time.

"Ellie, isn't she grounded?" Manny said in an attempt to stop her daughter from growing up too fast.

"She can be grounded some other time, honey," and with that, their daughter seemed to have found a similar kind of joy that the two of them once experienced all those years ago. How nostalgic it was to watch them as they walked away in the distance. Ellie then turned towards Oliver's parents. "Now, about that story"

As the mammoths went off to share some amusing and embarrassing stories where their child was involved in, Diego and Sid were left behind to wonder what could've been.

"I wonder if I should've just stayed with my kids," Sid said sympathetically as he rested himself leaning unto Diego. This time, the saber-tooth didn't mind and let him. "What about you? Would you do it to? For Eli?"

Diego looked back and grinned. "If I were him, I would've done the same thing"

"You really are alike you know that," the sloth said.

Diego smiled and almost laughed, "I guess we are"

* * *

Night approached on their first day of home. Well, home again at least. Diego watched the moon emanate like an ominous lantern. It glowed brightly, and in his eyes, somehow Diego knew that Eli was looking at it right now. Like a giant mirror he could see him anytime he wanted to. All that they had been through and this was the result. Things were working out quite well for everyone, and Diego felt a sudden loneliness that he had almost forgotten all those years back. To think that he would actually miss having a loud, sleep-tumbling wolf sleep right next to him. Though as bad as it was, it was for the best. Diego perked his ears up as a gush of wind brought in a hidden message from far away.

In the dead of the night, you could almost hear a howl loudly as it echoed across the vast world. Some say that a howl symbolized a wolf's loneliness, but when a multitude of it were to happen, it would in fact signal that the wolf was not alone. That howl would reach every corner of the globe from one mountain to another in an endless echo, and even below in a world where the sky had a ceiling made of ice and land full of lava. A certain weasel, who was also hearing the loud howling, noticed a strange bird, one that lived probably in the world above, holding a peculiar feather that seemed to have its own light. It shimmered mesmerizingly as the osprey soared its wings in the heavens. It must be very valuable, the weasel thought, but as the bird closed in to a nearby pool of lava, he dropped the feather right into the heart of its burning rage. Something so valuable disappeared in the blink of an eye. If it were that easy to be lost, was it so valuable to begin with? The weasel had to wonder, but his sights were somewhere else what he thought was more valuable. Three little dinosaurs.

And of course. Because it was in the beholder himself who judged value among everything, To Diego, his son will forever be in his heart.

The silhouette of two wolves formed around a large white moon. Clouds of pearl clasped around edge of the horizon where from the plateau they could see.

"I've never actually howled before," said a white wolf who sat beside one with amorous brown fur. "Not even when I was still at my old pack, and in the herd"

"Well, just go along with how you feel," she said, patting her left paw on his chest. He smiled. And there they howled together in the night before facing each other, and embracing each other's warmth. Home again. Home at last.

_** Fin**_

* * *

**Xion the Author: Finished! Did I end it nicely? I hope I did. Lol I made such a fuss with new OC at last chapter just so Peaches wouldn't have too much of a bitter sweet ending. And yes today is my birthday (but my family celebrated it last Saturday since today was a school day, and also the second day of my exams). I'm glad everything went off smoothly and I was able to finish this story at last. And now I have another story in the works, and I could already see that bit by bit I'm improving my own skills. Its great, you know.**

**Eli: And since I didn't make much of an appearance in this chapter, here I am tell you that you are all such amazing readers. It's exciting to see the hits go up every now and then. Next stories he'll make he'll try not to rush and instead go slow with the detailing.**

**Xion the Author: Yup! And lastly:  
**

**God bless!**


End file.
